Parental Instincts
by i heart kellan
Summary: A year ago, Patrick Drake wouldn’t be in the place that he is now. Patrick has a fouryear old son, Noah Lucas Drake, who is his everything. Deciding to move back to his hometown, Port Charles, Patrick is only thinking of the safety of his daughter. Then,
1. Noah Lucas & Brenda Rae

A year ago, Patrick Drake wouldn't be in the place that he is now. Patrick has a four-year old son, Noah Lucas Drake, who is his everything. Deciding to move back to his hometown, Port Charles, Patrick is only thinking of the safety of his daughter. Then, there is the lovely HIV positive, Robin Scorpio, who has a four-year old daughter, Brenda Rae Scorpio. Maddie's mother and Patrick were best friends but never lovers. Robin had got her daughter from an ex-boyfriend, Stone Cates, who is dead. What happens when these two parental doctors meet?

* * *

Robin Scorpio walked into the hospital with her daughter, holding her hand. She smiled down at her four-year old daughter, Rae, who was her world. She honestly didn't think she would ever have this little girl in her life, especially when she was exposed to HIV four years ago. Her life was perfect and she couldn't ask for anything more. Elizabeth, Emily, Kelly, and Lainey thought Robin should start dating again but Robin really didn't think it was possible.

Every guy that she really found attractive, the new, female nurse would put her claws into him, and Robin would simply give up. There was nothing good about the nurse and she shook her head. There was Andy, Leo, and even the new cardiologist, Trey Ryans, but she shrugged her shoulders, especially when the nurse would just glare at her.

The only bad thing about Rae was that her pride and joy had HIV just like her mother. It was something that she had hoped she wouldn't get, but for the first time in her life four years ago, Robin had been wrong, and it tore her to pieces. She couldn't even see her daughter in NICU because she was devastated. It had been Alan, Emily, and Liz to get Robin to see her bundle of joy.

_Robin stared through the window of NICU where her little girl, Rae, was fighting for her life. She had her a couple days ago and she was torn. She didn't feel like she could do this alone, especially with Stone gone, and in the skies of heaven. She let out a deep breath, watching her small angel move in the little cubicle. A frown came over her face, realizing she had Rae a month early.

* * *

_

"_Robin?" Alan approached Robin, Emily and Liz right beside him. He saw the tears on Robin's face and saw how she just sagged her shoulders._

_Robin turned her head to the three of them but didn't say a word to any of them. All she felt right now was she wanted to do was to craw in a hole and die a painful death._

"_Robin, you need to see Brenda Rae. She needs her mother very much."_

_Robin shook her head at Liz's words, not believing her. "No, she doesn't need me. She needs a family that can give her everything she would ever want or need."_

"_Robin, she needs her mother, and she has many people who will support both her and her mother. What's really bothering you?" Emily asked, stepping close to Robin, placing a hand on her shoulder._

"_She deserves to have a father too. Stone… he should be here but he's---"_

"_Robin, stop." Alan placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "She has you and she will have all the love in the world. Just see your daughter."_

_Blinking back the tears, Robin took a deep breath. "I---I can't see her. She's going to be so ashamed at me and she's going to blame me for Stone's death. She needs a father and I'm only able to be her mother. I can't do this by myself, you guys. It's already too hard and I haven't even seen Rae. I haven't seen my beautiful baby. Some mother I am, huh?"_

_Liz moved behind Robin, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're amazing, Robin, and you know it. You are just scared but don't be afraid. You have all the friends and family you could possibly have. This little girl is the luckiest girl to have such a beautiful, smart, and wonderful mother. Go see your little miracle in there."_

_Robin looked into the room, placing her head against it for a second, not saying a word. Moving slightly, Alan, Elizabeth, and Emily moved out of her way. Robin's little body went to the door and she looked towards the three. "Thank you." Before they could say another word, Robin's small and fragile body moved into the room._

_Regina, one of the nurses, saw Robin, and a smile plagued against her face. Regina, along with another nurse, Dehlia, opened the cubicle where her baby girl, Rae, laid in. As Regina took Rae out, Robin sat in the chair, and Rae was put into her arms. She wrapped the blanket a little more around her so she couldn't get cold. As Robin looked down at her daughter, she was amazed. Rae had a head full of brown hair and brown, piercing eyes. She watched her daughter open her eyes and Robin stroked her cheek._

"_Brenda Rae, I'm your mommy."

* * *

_

As Robin thought back to the first time she laid her eyes on her beautiful daughter, a smile came to her face. Robin led Rae over to the waiting area, waiting for her doctor, Anthony Richards, to come over to them to take Robin away.

"Mommy, I'm bored." Rae pouted, batting her eyelashes at her mother, giggling cutely. Rae then saw a toy on the table and began to play with it.

"I see that you're not bored anymore, princess. Can I play too?" Robin asked, setting her purse down on the empty chair beside her.

"Yes mommy, you can play too."

Robin smiled, brushing Rae's curls back, and then got on her knees next to daughter, pushing one of the yellow objects down the shoot, which caused a giggle to leave her daughter's lips.

"Mommy, the red one!"

Robin laughed softly, rubbing her back, pushing the red object, which had a yellow, pink, and blue object attached to it. She loved how carefree she was.

"Brenda Devane-Scorpio?"

As Rae looked up, a little boy ran into the waiting area, sitting on the couch while his father approached him, placing his hands on his hips, shaking his head.

"Hi Daddy!" Noah Lucas replied with a toothy grin, showing all his dimples, the same father had on his face.

"You are so lucky that you are handsome just like your father."

"Brenda Rae Devane-Scorpio?"

Rae looked afraid and Robin looked down at her daughter, which caused Lucas and Patrick to look at them.

"I'm afraid, mommy. Do I have to go?"

"Yes baby, you said you wanted to go by yourself, and I am giving you that privilege, sweetheart. Do you want me to go with you after all?"

Rae stood up to her feet and shook her head. "No mommy, I can do it. You be here when I come back?"

"Of course, I would never leave my little Rae bunny. Now, go on."

Rae giggled and skipped to the daughter, looking up at the man, who had some facial hair on his face, and because of that, she made a face, which caused some of the staff to laugh.

"Robin, you better watch out for that one."

Robin turned her head when she saw Elizabeth and she sat down in the chair with a sigh. Liz took a seat next to her friend and she nodded her head.

"She's going to be the end of me, Liz, and she's so energetic. Heck, she woke me up, jumping up and down all excited for this appointment."

Liz smiled and noticed the man in front of them looked vaguely familiar. He was holding his little boy in his lap and he smiled down at him. That's when Liz realized he was the hotshot doctor that Alan had been raving about lately.

Speaking up, Liz smiled at the man. "You're Patrick Drake, aren't you?"

Robin lifted her head when she heard Liz, but when she heard the name 'Patrick Drake', she smiled. He was the son of Noah Drake, the best neurosurgeon that worked here, and Noah had spoke greatly about his son and his grandson.

Patrick gave the young nurse a smile, setting Lucas down, who had the biggest grin on his face. Lucas saw the woman, who was lost in thought, and he walked over to her, tugging at her sweater.

"S-Sad, why?" He asked, blinking back a frown.

As Liz and Patrick were talking, he had silently watched his son walk over to the beautiful woman.

"S-Sad? Why are you sad?" Lucas asked, tugging at her sweater again, hoping to get some sort of reaction.

"I'm not sad." Truth be told, Robin had been thinking about Stone Cates, her daughter's father, and her first love. She had been thinking that she would never see him ever again and it always saddened her whenever she would.

"Uh huh. What wrong?"

When Liz saw the tension in Robin's eyes, Liz sighed, grabbing Robin's hand, and Robin gave her a smile as they stood up together. Robin looked down at Lucas, kneeling at his level.

"I will be okay, little guy. It was nice meeting you." As Robin pushed his hair back, Robin walked off with Liz, her head looking at the tile floor.

"Daddy, I don't get it. She's very sad." Lucas frowned, looking up at his father after he crawled back into his lap. The thing about Lucas was he would always be sad if someone else was. It was just the way he was and sometimes that would disturb Patrick.

"I know, son, but she'll be okay."

"I hope so, daddy. I don't like people being sad, especially pretty ladies like her."

Patrick smiled at his son's words. "I know, son. I know."

Lucas sighed heavily for a little boy and turned his head to his father, who was leaned back against the chair, resting his back. He had worked a total of twelve hours before his son and him had taken a place to Port Charles and here he was. He knew that some nurses would get his falsely reputation from Manhattan. Some of the nurses there had started a rumor because they wouldn't jump in the sack with them.

Just thinking about it, it made his skin crawl with termites.

"Noah Lucas Drake?"

Patrick stood up, helping his son slide off of his lap. Patrick stood up to his feet, following the doctor to the examination room so that his son could get his daily checkup.

* * *

Robin Scorpio walked out with her daughter and bumped into the man that she had been sitting next to in the waiting area. She blushed a little as she looked up at the brunette, who was holding his son's hand.

"I'm sorry about that. I actually didn't see you."

Hiding behind his father's leg, Lucas blushed when he looked up at the woman. Patrick looked down at his son and chuckled lightly.

"It's all right." He realized that she seemed to be in a better mood. "We just came out of Lucas's appointment."

Lucas finally came out from behind his father and showed the woman in front of him the Scooby Band-Aid he had on his arm. Robin knelt down at his level and gave him a smile.

"Hi there. What's your name, little guy?"

Lucas looked up at his father, who just smiled, and he turned back to the woman. "Lucas."

"Hi Lucas, I'm Robin, and this is my daughter, Brenda Rae, but I call her Rae."

Rae came from behind her mother and she looked at the little boy, smiling really big. "Hi."

"Hi." Lucas said, shyly, shuffling his feet.

Patrick smiled at his son's shyness and he grabbed his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Rae. I'm Patrick."

"Patrick, hm?" Rae thought to herself before a grin plagued across her face. "I like it."

Chuckling softly, he laughed softly. "Thank you, Rae."

Smiling brightly, Rae nodded her head. "You're very welcome." She then giggled as Robin picked up her daughter, who buried her head into the crook of her shoulder.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but we must be going."

Patrick nodded his head in Robin's direction, picking up his little boy, who did the same thing as Rae, burying his head on his father's shoulder, sighing a little.

"It was nice meeting you too, Patrick."

As Patrick walked out of his sight, and onto the elevator, Patrick couldn't help but to grin. His son had never acted that way towards anyone, let alone a woman. After the elevator closed, Patrick smiled as he went to say goodbye to Liz.

* * *

Robin hadn't seen Patrick since last week since Lucas and Rae had their doctor appointments. For some reason, Robin felt a tingly sensation every, single time she thought about the man, and she shrugged her shoulders to the thought. Hell, the two didn't even know each other, and Robin was shocked, but a smile came to her face. Lucas just looked just like his father, especially when he smiled. Those dimples would break any woman's thoughts. She remembered the first night that Patrick had worked here. He had to get scheduled on night shift just like she had.

"Robin, you all right in there?"

Robin laughed softly when she heard Liz's voice, nodding her head. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, actually."

"Uh huh." Liz looked up from the computer, shaking her head. "For some reason, Dr. Scorpio, my heart can't find a way to believe you. What's really going on?"

Robin's cheeks flushed. "It's nothing really. That Dr. Drake guy… he seems quite an interesting fellow."

Elizabeth laughed, shaking her head. "Robin, I wouldn't even try. He has quite an ugly past. Some nurses from Mercy called to tell us that he had practically slept with every nurse there. I just---"

"Nurse Spencer, I wouldn't even go there." Patrick approached the two with a tiny glare in his eye. "If you talked to Nurse Jackson or Nurse Fisher, those two will spill, or should I say, make up some lie about my sex life. It's been quite a while since I've encountered in any sexual contact."

"Why would they lie?" Liz asked, looking up at the doctor, who looked at her.

Patrick simply shrugged his shoulders before responding. "Who knows why anyone lies these days! All I know is that those two Mercy nurses will do anything to get me in their bed." Patrick then looked at Robin with a shy smile. "Who do you believe, Robin?"

Robin smiled lightly and looked at him. "Well, I don't know you very well, Dr. Drake, but if the nurses are like the ones here, I guess I believe you."

"Hey, I resent that, Robin."

Robin laughed at Liz's outburst, shaking her head. "Liz, you're not who I am talking about." Robin's eyes traveled past Patrick down the hall where Leyla Mir was. "It doesn't matter who I am talking about. All that matters is we act professional here."

Liz's eyes traveled to where Robin had been looking at before she started to get a chart. Her eyes landed on Leyla and she had to admit she was right. Leyla Mir would stop at nothing to see Robin crumble and fall to a thousand of pieces.

"Hey Patrick." Leyla's annoying, squeaking voice came.

"Um, it's Dr. Drake, Nurse Mir. How can I help you?"

Leyla twirled a piece of her brown hair around her fingers. "I was wondering if we could grab a bite to eat sometime. I mean, if that's okay?"

Patrick rolled his eyes, which caused a small laugh from Liz. "Um, Nurse Mir, I don't think that's quite possible. I'm sorry."

"Why not? I'm not pretty enough for you or something?"

Robin was shocked at Leyla's words and she bit down on her lower lip to hold herself from saying something.

"Nurse Mir, not that it's any of your business, but I have a son to take care of. Before you even say it, I am not going to send him to some babysitter so we can go on your 'date' like you want to. Besides, I'm not interested in you."

"But---but why not?" Leyla asked with a pout, dropping her hands to her sides.

"To be honest, I am kind of interested in someone else."

Leyla gasped. "Who is this home wrecker, Patrick?"

"It's Dr. Drake and she's not a home wrecker, Nurse Mir. Who I date or who I am attracted to is actually none of your business."

"It is my business!" Leyla gasped harshly, shaking her head. "We would be so hot together and think of the magic we could stir in the bedroom."

"Ah, so this is what this little conversation is about?" Patrick prompted with a roll of his eyes. "Whatever you heard from Mercy, it's not true, Leyla. Now, if you don't mind, I need to check on a few more patients. As a matter of fact, Nurse, you should also go back to work before I go and talk to Alan."

"What are you going to tell him?" Leyla asked, a smug look on her face. "He won't believe you, Dr. Drake."

"Seems like someone's a little pissed off." Patrick laughed softly and turned to look back at her. "My father and Dr. Quartermaine go way back, Nurse Leyla."

Before Leyla could say a word, Patrick walked away with a grin spread across his face. Leyla frowned, looking down at her feet.

"Patrick, you will be mine in the long run. Obviously, whoever this home wreck is, I can always make her disappear." Leyla said to no one in particular before walking away.

Robin and Liz turned to each other before the two bust out laughing. "Wow, that was just priceless, Robin. I love it when people snap at that little sniper bitch."

Robin laughed at Elizabeth and couldn't help but wonder who Patrick's love interest was. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked away from the Nurses Station and went to take care of some patients.


	2. Getting To Know One Another!

A year ago, Patrick Drake wouldn't be in the place that he is now. Patrick has a four-year old son, Noah Lucas Drake, who is his everything. Deciding to move back to his hometown, Port Charles, Patrick is only thinking of the safety of his daughter. Then, there is the lovely HIV positive, Robin Scorpio, who has a four-year old daughter, Brenda Rae Scorpio. Maddie's mother and Patrick were best friends but never lovers. Robin had got her daughter from an ex-boyfriend, Stone Cates, who is dead. What happens when these two parental doctors meet?

* * *

**¤ ♪♀ £**

Groaning, Patrick leaned back against the chair he was sitting back against in the lounge area, trying to hide from that certain woman. That nurse, Leyla, had been bugging him all day about stupid stuff, still bugging him to go to dinner with her. He just wasn't going to go out with a woman, who only wanted sex with him, especially with him having Lucas in his life. He needed a woman who understood what he went through in life of being a single father.

As the door of the lounge room opened, he feared that it would be Leyla, but he relaxed that it was only Dr. Robin Scorpio. He had to admit that the woman was very attractive, especially after having a little girl of her own.

For some reason, Robin reminded him of his wife that died years ago when she gave birth to their amazing son. Melanie had been his everything, and the day that he lost her, it had been the worst day ever. He had never imagined of ever being a single father but he would never give up his flesh and blood.

Robin noticed that Patrick seemed in deep though, realizing he had the same look on his face every time she would think about her dead boyfriend, Stone Cates. As much as she missed Stone and wanted him here, she knew that he wasn't coming back to her as much as she wished. The thought of Stone and her raising Brenda Rae together, it only brought a smile to her face.

"You all right, Robin?" Patrick asked, taking a bite of his sandwich he had made for himself that morning while he had watched little Noah eat his cereal.

Robin lifted her head up from the bowl of tuna macaroni when she heard Patrick's thick, sultry voice, and she simply nodded her head. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just--- thinking about things."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Patrick asked with a small smile on his face, setting the sandwich down next to the other one.

Robin looked at the neurosurgeon doctor, flashing him a smile. "I really wouldn't want to put my problems in you. I'll be fine." Robin shrugged her shoulders a little when she looked down at her bowl of tuna macaroni in front of her. "Thank you, though."

"Trust me, I have problems in my life, and I wouldn't mind you coming to confide in me." Patrick gave her a wink, taking another bite of his sandwich. "So, tell me, Dr. Scorpio, what's going on?"

"It's nothing too serious." Robin felt the tears filling inside of her eyes as she looked at the handsome doctor in front of her. "I've just been thinking of my daughter's father."

Patrick raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "Oh? You're married?"

Patrick didn't know why but he felt a little jealous to the thought of Robin being married to a man that wasn't him. Shaking the thought out of his head, he was definitely in complete shock to the words that left her lips just then.

"No, I'm not married, but I _was_ engaged to a very wonderful man. Stone Cates died of HIV."

Patrick looked at Robin, fidgeting with his fingers that was playing with the crust of his sandwich, trying to find the right words to say to Robin.

"Wait, the same Stone Cates where he has own wing in the hospital? That Stone Cates?"

Giving a weak smile, all Robin did was nod her head. "He died when I was five months pregnant with Brenda Rae. I was so devastated that I had to raise my daughter all by myself without having her father there right by my side. I didn't see Brenda for quite a while but Alan, Emily, and Liz got me to face my fears." Robin wiped the tears away with her thumb. "When I held Brenda in my arms, all I could ever think about was how grateful I was to have a beautiful little girl, and how happy I was that she wasn't HIV positive like her parents."

"Oh," Patrick looked across the table at her. "I'm really sorry to hear about that."

"No, it's okay. For some reason, with you having that handsome little boy, I feel like I can relate to you, and I don't even know why. I barely know you, Patrick." Robin looked across the table at Patrick, flashing her a cheesy grin.

"Well, I guess I should tell you why you feel a closeness of our lives." Patrick put the lid of where his sandwich was in on top, sealing it shut, and then finally looking up into Robin's brown eyes. "Lucas's mother died after moments after giving birth to him. I don't know who Stone Cates was to you but Melanie and me were married for a year. We dated in high school and I guess you could say we were happy."

Seeing the tears in Patrick's eyes, Robin didn't even know what to say to this guy. He was an amazing guy and she realized that the two of them were almost in the same position. Their loved ones had died and they were single parents, trying to survive in this cruel, ugly world, trying to get rid of people like Leyla Mir.

"Oh Patrick, I'm so sorry that you had to witness your wife dying on the table after giving birth to your son, but at least you have your son." Robin flashed him a dimpled smile. "Just think about the wonderful little boy in your life."

Patrick chuckled a little bit and he looked up into Robin's eyes after he putting his plastic container, which had his sandwich, back into the plastic bag. "Thank you, Dr. Scorpio. It seems like we have a lot more in common than we could even realize."

Before Robin could even say anything, the door of the lounge was pushed open, and Patrick let out a groan when he saw that it was Nurse Mir.

"Dr. Drake, I've been looking everywhere for you. Have you thought about my offer? Having dinner at my place? It can be just the two of us, Patrick, and you can have a friend of yours baby-sit your son, Logan."

"Lucas, my son's name is Lucas, and I told you… I wouldn't go out to dinner with you if you were the last woman in the world, Nurse Mir," Patrick grumbled, turning his head away from her.

"Besides Nurse Mir," Robin began, licking her dry lips. "Dr. Drake here and I have a date tonight. It just wouldn't be right for him to turn down my date with you."

Patrick just gave Robin a smile, thankful of the words that left her words.

"Excuse me?" Leyla asked, sliding her arms over her chest, glaring at Robin, and then finally let her eyes glare at Patrick. "Is she telling the truth, sweetheart?"

"Sweetheart?" Patrick laughed, standing up to his feet, turning his attention to Robin. He helped her out of her seat, lacing his fingers with her. "Why would Robin here lie to you? In fact, Robin and I have a lot more in common than the two of us could ever have."

"But… but… she's diseased. She has HIV+, Patrick---"

"It's Dr. Drake and does it look like that she has HIV+, Nurse Mir? Seriously, her being infected with this disease, it only makes me attracted to her even more."

Robin couldn't believe the words that left his lips and she felt her light cheeks flushing. How could a man like Patrick Drake be single? She suspected that he was single since she hadn't seen any women around him when she'd catch him at the pier, the park, Kelly's, or even at the Metrocourt.

Leyla looked at the two before she stomped towards Robin, her hand slapping across Robin's face, which made her fall into Patrick's arms.

"You can't be with this sickly woman. Eventually, she will die, and you won't have anyone, Dr. Drake. I know that you want someone like me. After all, I am sexy, and you wouldn't risk the chances of being infected with HIV+."

When Robin heard Leyla's words, she tensed up. For the longest time, she had thought she would die, and now, this nurse was rubbing it in her face. Looking down at the ground, she sighed heavily when Patrick only pulled her back against his chest. She hadn't been this close to a man that wasn't a friend or even a friend. The feeling was really nice too and she didn't want it to end.

"Don't you get it, Nurse Mir, Robin's the one I want. You could never _ever_ match up to her standards and that makes me like her so much more. Robin's daughter and my son are going to be spending a lot of time with each other now."

Leyla took a step forward but Patrick stepped in front of Robin when Leyla got ready to hit Robin. Leyla's hand came in contact with his chest and he pushed her back lightly.

"Get away from me or I will do some damage." Patrick growled at her. When Leyla didn't budge, he pointed to the door. "Go Nurse Mir or I will have to get Epiphany. I am sure you wouldn't want her or Alan here."

Leyla headed towards the door, placing her hand on the door handle, but turned her head to the two of them. "This isn't over, Patrick. You will be mine in the long haul and no one will stop me." Leyla then walked out of the lounge, slamming the door shut.

Patrick turned to Robin, helping her sit down before kneeling down in front of her. His knuckles bent a little so that his hand was in a fist. As his knuckles brushed against her cheek, Patrick gave her a small smile when he saw that she wasn't in too much pain.

"You're a tough cookie, aren't you?"

All Robin did was laugh a little bit. "Well, when you have parents and a uncle like I do, you kind of have to be tough. Being a wimp just wouldn't help anyone."

Patrick looked up at Robin from where he was and flashed her a smile. "So, are we still going to have that tonight that you told Leyla?"

**¤ ♪♀ £**

Regina watched Leyla come out of the lounge room and she guessed from the angry look on her face that Leyla had bumped into Patrick Drake or Robin Scorpio. Regina was very pleased to how Patrick was treating her. Usually, new male nurses or even the male doctors would want Leyla in an instant. Patrick Drake was different and he deserved a woman like Robin Scorpio, especially with the two being single parents.

"Regina?" Leyla questioned, slumping her shoulders down. "How could Patrick not want me?"

"What happened?" Regina asked, moving her body to the front of the Nurses Station, turning one of the monitors on.

"Patrick has a date with Dr. Scorpio. How the hell could he date someone 'like' her? She's HIV+ and she could infect him with her disease," Leyla sighed, opening a chart. "I just don't understand why her of all people, Regina. What's so special about that little bitch, anyway?"

"Uh Leyla?" Regina questioned, looking up from the monitor. "What did the Dr. Scorpio do to 'you' to make you so upset?"

"Are you stupid, Regina? Didn't I just say that Dr. Scorpio has a date with Patrick?" Leyla snapped, making a couple of heads turn. "It should be me going on that date with him. You need to help me get rid of her, Regina. I _just need_ to be with him."

Regina glared at Leyla. "If anyone's stupid, it's you, Leyla. Why can't you leave Dr. Drake alone, Leyla. He doesn't want you and I can see why."

Before Leyla could say anything, Regina walked away from the Nurses Station so she could take care of some patients, changing their bedpans.

**¤ ♪♀ £**

Robin smiled as Rae and Lucas came bolting out the elevator with Kristina and Alexis right behind them. These two kids were very active, especially Lucas. She grinned down at the two when they tugged on her pant leg. When she saw the big grins that matched her own, she ruffled both of their heads.

"Hi Mommy," Rae grinned, jumping up at down. "Are you done yet?"

Robin knelt at her level, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Yeah baby, I'm done." She then turned to Lucas, ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" Lucas pouted, swatting her hands away from his hair.

Lucas screamed excitedly when Patrick ran behind him, picking him up, and then placing him on his shoulders.

"Hey sport, how's my little guy today?"

"Good Daddy. We went to the park today. Do you think me and you can go one day?"

Patrick smiled at Robin, who was holding her daughter's hand, while looking over some charts. "I think I can manage that, Lucas. Would you want your friend here to come too?"

"Yeah!" Lucas said, getting excitedly. "Rae and I can play in the jungle gym. It'll be so much fun, Daddy. I want to go tomorrow. Can we? Please?"

Hearing the excitement in his voice, Patrick turned to Robin when he approached her with Lucas on his shoulders. Patrick was still in his scrubs, still wearing his doctor's coat, and he smiled when Lucas played with the ends of his stethoscope.

"Hey Robin?" Patrick asked, looking into her eyes when she looked at him. "I was wondering… besides tonight, do you think you'd want to meet at a park nearby? Your daughter has influenced my son and it can be a great way to get to know each other."

"Mommy, can we? It can be fun and Lucas is really fun," Rae admitted, tugging at her pant leg again, while another grin plagued across her face.

Robin looked down at her daughter and she smiled. "You really want to, sweet pea?"

"Please Mommy?"

Robin simply nodded her head. After Robin had told her daughter about Stone's death, she had closed herself to the world, but when Patrick and his son, Lucas, came in, she had began to open up, and she wasn't going to take away the only friend she had. Sure, she had other friends, but for some reason, Robin felt a connection towards these two.

"Thank you, Mommy."

Alexis approached Robin and Patrick. "Do you want me to take them for a little while you two get dressed?"

Both doctors simply nodded their heads. As Patrick settled Lucas down on the ground, who took his stethoscope with him, Robin and Patrick walked towards the locker room to get dressed.

As they changed, the two just couldn't wipe the huge smiles off of their faces.

"Ready?" Patrick asked, walking to Robin, who had everything on but her shirt.

"Does it look like I'm ready?" Robin teased, sliding on the blouse, and then pushing the snaps together.

All Patrick did was grin at her. After having a child years ago, Robin looked amazing. She didn't even look like she had ever been pregnant. He took a guess that she did some amazing crunches and exercises.

"Now I'm ready, Doctor."

Patrick watched her shut her locker after she put on her coat and grabbing her purse, slinging it over her shoulder. Without even thinking, Patrick grabbed her hand, and led her out of the locker room.

**¤ ♪♀ £**

Robin looked around the living room in Patrick's house where their children ran off to Lucas's room to play with his toys. Just seeing her daughter so happy like this, it made her wonder if she could find happiness with a man.

"Nice place you've got here," Robin commented, taking a seat next to Patrick on the couch.

"Thanks. So, what would you recommend for dinner? Chinese, Italian, or pizza?" Patrick asked, looking into her eyes with a smile.

"Well, Chinese is very simple," Robin said with a smile on her face. "How about I get a order of shrimp lo mein with general chicken? Rae absolutely loves the noodles."

Patrick chuckled, picking up the phone from the table next to the couch. "Any egg rolls?"

Robin quickly nodded her head, watching him place the order. A few minutes later, he hung up the phone with a grin on his face.

"They should be here within forty-five minutes to a hour, Dr. Scorpio."

Robin looked at him, shaking her head. "So, you can call me Robin when we're at the hospital, but you call me Dr. Scorpio when we're at your place?"

Patrick laughed lightly, but smiled when he watched Lucas come to him, sitting on his lap, and he ran a hand through his dark locks. He was the spitting image of his father.

"He looks just like you, Patrick. I mean, I've seen fathers with their fathers, but Lucas here is the spitting image of you."

Patrick smiled and then looked down where he saw a pouting Rae, who moved to her mother's lap. "I can say the same about your daughter, Rae. She's the most precious angel ever."

"Thank you," Rae replied and giggled when the three of them stared at her.

"She has the traits of my father, which scares me a lot."

"Mommy," Rae looked up at her mother. "When do I get to meet Grandpa Robert?"

"He's coming in town this week, baby, and I promise it will be worth it. He's bringing grandma with him too, angel. They're going to spoil you so much."

"Goodie!" Rae clasped her hands together, looking at Lucas. "So, where's that racecar track?"

Patrick raised a brow at the mention of his racecar track.

"Daddy, can we? I was going to ask you soon but I didn't think you'd mind."

His son had a remarkable vocabulary just like Rae did.

"Wait, you have a toy racecar track?" Robin asked as the children got off of their parents' lap.

"It's not just any toy. It's a racecar track."

Robin had a raised eyebrow as she watched Patrick go to the closet, pulling out a box, which she guessed the 'famous' race car track was in, along with the toy cars. All Robin knew that tonight was going to be a lot of fun. Robin realized that maybe… being Rae's parent wasn't a bad thing. Even though she hadn't thought that in years, she was finally glad to meet a responsible, educated, and handsome man that had an amazing son, who was starting to like her.


	3. I got a plan!

A year ago, Patrick Drake wouldn't be in the place that he is now. Patrick has a four-year old son, Noah Lucas Drake, who is his everything. Deciding to move back to his hometown, Port Charles, Patrick is only thinking of the safety of his son. Then, there is the lovely HIV positive, Robin Scorpio, who has a four-year old daughter, Brenda Rae Scorpio. Maddie's mother and Patrick were best friends but never lovers. Robin had got her daughter from an ex-boyfriend, Stone Cates, who is dead. What happens when these two parental doctors meet?

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

Robin held her sleeping daughter in her lap, smiling down at her. Robin had eaten quite a handful of food tonight, but Rae, she had quite outdone herself for a four-year old. She remembered the conversation she had with her daughter thirty minutes ago.

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

_Brenda Rae grinned, looking up at her mother, who was rubbing her stomach due to the stomachache she was beginning to feel in the pit of her stomach. Placing the piece of shrimp into her mouth, Brenda crawled onto her mother's lap, who was eating the chicken rice expertly with a pair of chopsticks._

"_Mommy, aren't you full?" Brenda asked, looking up at her mother with her dark brown eyes. "You sure do look full."_

_Robin smiled, stroking her daughter's forehead, as well as pushing her bangs back from her face. "I am a little bit, sweetheart, but chicken rice is my favorite food from Chinese food. What about you, baby girl? Are you full?"_

"_No Mommy, can I have some?" Brenda asked, sliding against her mother, laying her head against her chest, and then looking at her mother. "Please Mommy?"_

"_Of course, sweetheart." Robin said, handing her a spoon._

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

Robin smiled where she looked over at Lucas, who was fast asleep in his father's arms. Looking over at the clock, she knew she had to get going. She watched Patrick open his eyes, moving Lucas into the empty spot next to him on the couch. She watched Patrick disappear for a second before reappearing with some blankets and some pillows. Robin realized what he was doing and she smiled a little bit.

Seeing that smile on Robin's face made the nerves in his system go away. He laid down two blankets on top of each other flat on the floor. Patrick picked up Lucas, who buried his head into his chest.

"Daddy?"

"Go to sleep, little man," Patrick smiled, handing his son his brown teddy bear.

"Teddy." He said to the bear, hugging him to his chest, and then closed his eyes.

Robin smiled at Lucas and she stood up while her daughter clung tightly onto her. Walking over to where Lucas was, Patrick took the little girl from her mother's arms. Setting her down beside Lucas, he placed a smaller bear in her arms, snuggling the black bear against her chest.

"Thank you," She whispered before she closed her eyes.

"Come on," Patrick said, taking Robin's hand, leading her upstairs.

Taking a look around the house, Robin was definitely impressed with the place. This man, Dr. Patrick Drake, was definitely a hard-working doctor, and she couldn't help but be attracted him, especially with him having a little boy.

"I think I should go home," Robin found herself saying and blushed a little bit. "I mean, this is your home, and it's getting really late."

Patrick led her into another family room, helping her sit down with a sheepish grin on his face. He hadn't felt this way about his woman except for his dead wife, Melanie, and he knew that this was definitely a sign to be with an amazing woman. Robin was definitely no Melanie but he was attracted to her. "I was hoping to get to talk to you, especially since I haven't really talked to you tonight, Dr. Scorpio."

"Wasn't talking me enough in the lounge room at the hospital enough?" Robin teased, curling her feet under her, flashing him a dimpled smile. "I usually don't have guys talking to me like that, especially when they find out I am HIV positive or that I have a daughter."

"They're just stupid to get to know you, and if you let me, Robin, I hope I can get the chance to get to know you. You seem like a special young woman, who I'd like to get to know."

Robin blushed, forgetting what this feeling was with a man, and she was definitely wanting to get to know him. She wished she could see Leyla's whining face, catching Patrick and her like this.

"Are you sure it's me you want to get to know and not Nurse Mir?" Robin teased, wrapping her arms around herself, and looked up at Patrick.

"Hell no, Robin. I see you got jokes," Patrick grinned, taking a seat next to her on the couch. "I don't know what her problem is but she just _won't_ take no for an answer."

"I can see why," Robin blurted out and blushed a little bit. "I mean, you're a very handsome and successful neurosurgeon, Patrick."

"True but she's only wanting one thing from me. I just don't look for sex," Patrick said with a roll of his eyes. "I mean, I have a little boy to take care of, who is my world."

"He's a very special boy," Robin smiled when she looked up at Patrick. "I don't mean to pry and you don't have to answer this question but I've been kind of curious. When did your wife die?"

"No, it's okay, Robin," Patrick said when he looked at her. "Melanie actually died a year ago. She had died right after Lucas was born."

Robin frowned a little bit. "Oh, I am so sorry, Patrick. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Patrick shook his head, placing his hand on her shoulder. "It's fine, Robin. Melanie gave me that little boy downstairs with your daughter."

"Well, that's good. I don't want you to have any bad memories," Robin smiled, looking at him with a genuine smile on her face.

"You could never do that, Robin," Patrick flirted, leaning back against the couch, and then looking over at her. "Even though Melanie isn't here with my son or me, we were happy together, and I know that Melanie would have been a wonderful mother. She was great."

"She seemed like she would be a wonderful mother," Robin told Patrick, looking over at him.

"That… she would be," Patrick said, playing with his fingers, getting a little nervously right now. "Not to be nosy but does your daughter have HIV?"

Robin smiled and she simply shook her head. "Nope. I was thankful that my little girl didn't contract the virus that I have running through m veins. I honestly don't think I would forgive myself."

Patrick smiled, looking over at Robin. Patrick was beginning to see just how beautiful she really was. Sure, he had noticed before, but now, he was seeing a different beauty that not a lot of people saw. The beauty that she held inside that only Stone had ever seen in Robin.

"You know… I never meet women like that, Robin," Patrick said, looking up at her.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, turning to look at him with a blush cascading over her freckled cheeks.

"What I mean is I have met my share of women. I've met women with children and just single mothers, Robin. They weren't like you and I guess that's why I am so attracted to you, Robin. I mean, I don't even care that you have HIV. Hell, it amazes me that you have this disease since you seem so strong. You just don't even seem like you have HIV. You have this beautiful, little girl, and you're not one of those mothers that is looking for a father for her child," Patrick told her, looking deeply into her eyes. "I like that you're so different, Dr. Scorpio."

Robin laughed a little bit when she looked up at him. "Ah, so it's Dr. Scorpio now?"

Patrick chuckled a little bit when he looked at Robin. "Sorry. Robin… is that what you want me to call you?"

All Robin did was nod her head. "Yes, thank you very much. That does not sound pleasant about those mothers' bugging you to be their baby's daddy. Did they know about Lucas?"

"Of course! I think that was one of the reasons they wanted me," Patrick laughed, shaking his head. "I do know I had some sad women when I left Manhattan."

"Are you that sure of yourself?" Robin asked, looking at him when she was laid back against the arm of the couch, stretching her feet out.

"No, not really, but I have gotten some calls from the hospital about women leaving their names and numbers. As pleasant as that sounds, I am just not interested in any of them, especially since I have a feeling that it's one woman I don't feel like dealing with."

Robin laughed a little bit when Patrick took her feet into his lap, rubbing at her sore feet. She lets a soft moan leave her lips and she closed her eyes in pure pleasure.

"That feels really good," Robin gasped, feeling his thumb apply pressure into the core of her food. "Oh yes, especially right there."

"I think that you work too hard," Patrick commented, sliding his hand under her pant leg, giving her a playful wink before letting his hand go back to her foot.

"As nice as I'd love to hear that, Patrick, I am definitely not a hard worked as you," Robin teased, looking up at him. "I mean, I heard your first day, you worked a twelve hour shift without a lunch break. I, at least, know how to take a breather."

Patrick pouted, looking at her. "I was excited, Robin. Sue me."

"No, you need that money to take care of your little boy," Robin said with a yawn. "I should be going, though, Patrick. I have an early consult with your father in the morning."

"Why don't you sleep here? I mean, your daughter is fast asleep downstairs with my son. It wouldn't be a bother. Just think… our slumber party," Patrick chuckled, sliding his fingers through her hair.

"If you're so sure?" Robin asked with a smile on her face. "Besides, I don't have anything to sleep in."

"You could borrow one of my shirts if you'd like?" Patrick asked, looking up at Robin. The thought of Robin in one of his shirts brought a smile to his face and he couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Well, okay, I guess I can do that," Robin smiled as she looked up at him.

"Great, I will be back in a few minutes," Patrick said, standing up, and then walking down the hall, disappearing from sight.

Robin sat there on the couch, playing with the hem of her shirt, and she couldn't believe how nervous she was acting right now. Then again, she hadn't had this much fun with a fan in a very long time. Not even her guy friends could make her act this way. She couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow at work would be like. Sure, she had a consult with his father, but she couldn't help but wonder what would happen afterwards. After all, she never expected any of this to happen.

"Hey there," Patrick grinned, just wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants, holding a button down black shirt in his hand.

Robin looked at him, especially his broad chest, and she felt herself blushing. She took the button down shirt from his fingers and flashed him a dimpled smile.

"Where's the bathroom at?" Robin asked, looking up at him when she stood up to her feet.

Patrick pointed to the door. When Robin left towards the bathroom, Patrick plopped down on the couch, and he couldn't wait to see her in his shirt. He had worn the shirt yesterday to work so it exactly wasn't dirty. Hearing Robin clear her throat, Patrick looked to his left, and he was how stunningly beautiful she looked at this very moment.

"Wow. I never knew that a woman could look hot in a man's shirt until I see it firsthand," Patrick winked, looking up at her.

Robin giggled, putting her clothes down on the other couch. Patrick's shirt still had the smell of him and she had taken a few moments to herself to smell his cologne. Sliding onto the couch next to Patrick, she leaned back against the arm of the couch after wrapping the through around her.

"Well, thank you very much, Dr. Drake," Robin cooed, sliding her feet across the couch after he stood up to his feet. "I will see you in the morning."

Patrick nodded his head. "Don't stay up too later, little one."

"I may be short but… little one?" Robin asked with a coy grin on her face.

"Yes, little one," Patrick winked at her before disappearing down the hall.

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

"Mommy, I don't want to take a bath," Brenda pouted, looking at her mother as Robin took off her dirty pants. "I don't like it."

"Yes, you do, baby," Robin laughed, helping Brenda take off the rest of her clothes, and then helping her into the water, watching her grab a rubber ducky from the tub. "See. I told you that you like baths."

"Uh, uh, Mommy. I just like my ducky," Brenda said, being stubborn, letting Robin lather the shampoo in her hair.

"Close those beautiful eyes of yours."

Brenda giggled and closed her eyes as Robin rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. As Brenda fluttered her eyes open, she pushed the ducky away from her where her other toys were floating.

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

"Daddy?"

Patrick looked down at his son as they walked into the hospital. "Yes Noah?"

"Do you like her?" He asked, pointing to Robin, who was sitting on the floor of the daycare in front of Brenda. "Do you, Daddy? She's pretty."

Patrick chuckled, looking down at his son. "She is very pretty, Noah."

"Was Mommy pretty like her?" He asked, walking into the daycare after Patrick opened the door.

Patrick sighed a little bit. He really wished that his son had known his mother but there was nothing that he could do to change the past. Melanie had given him a wonderful little boy. With his brown eyes that he got from his father and his dark brown curls he inherited from his mother, Noah Lucas was the most handsomest little boy in the room.

"Yes. She was very beautiful," Patrick said, leading his son towards Robin and Brenda.

"Patrick!" Brenda squealed, running up to him, and just looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

Robin grinned at her daughter. After her bath, Brenda had asked her all sorts of questions that she would have guessed that Emily or Liz should be asking her. Sometimes, her little girl was too smart for her own good, and that was one of the reasons she adored her.

Patrick kneeled down at her level as Lucas went over to Robin, tugging on her jeans a little bit. "Well, hello Brenda. You look very pretty in your outfit today."

Brenda giggled. She was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a white shirt with strawberry shortcake in the center of the shirt.

"Thank you. I picked it out with Mommy's help."

Patrick smiled, looking over at Robin.

Lucas looked up at Robin, tugging on her pant leg again. All Robin could do was to smile down at this precious angel.

"Hello Lucas."

"Hi pretty lady," Lucas grinned, looking up at Robin before crawling into her lap.

After a few more minutes with hanging out with their children and each other's children, Patrick and Robin kissed them, and left.

"We got to do something," Brenda told Lucas, being the determined one of the two.

"Hm… like what?" Lucas asked, coloring in a coloring book he had brought from home.

"Well…" Brenda started, beginning to tell Lucas her idea.

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

After an hour of hanging out with Noah, giving him her opinion on one of his patients, they both thought it would be best if the patient would get started on her new drug. Robin was in her office, looking through a microscope when she heard the door fly open. She was confused to who it could be and she was surprised to see Leyla Mir here. She had a feeling that this nurse would see her, especially since she knew about Patrick's and her date last night. All Robin could do since she had woken up was to smile. Patrick made her forget about all of her fears.

"How can I help you, Nurse Mir?" Robin asked, turning her head back to the microscope in front of her.

"Well, first of all, Dr. Scorpio, you could stay away from Dr. Drake. If you hadn't noticed, he is mine."

Robin looked at the nurse like she was crazy. No, she was crazy. "Nurse Mir, Patrick Drake doesn't belong to anyone, and least of all, not you."

Leyla took a step forward, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why must you try to take everything away from me, Dr. Scorpio. It's not like you're going to get far in life, anyone. Remember… you're some frail, poisonous woman that's pining after something that you'll never have!"

Before Robin could managed something, Leyla walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her, and Robin let the tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

"Has anyone seen Dr. Scorpio?" Patrick asked, walking up to the Nurses Station.

Epiphany shook her head when she saw the young Drake doctor. "No, you're the third person that's asked me. I haven't seen her in a couple of hours, though."

"Hm, I wonder where she could be. I am going to check her office," Patrick said as he turned around, bumping into Leyla.

"Hi Dr. Drake," Leyla said, flashing him a devilish, yet sexy grin. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Leyla. Excuse me but I must be going. I'm trying to find Dr. Scorpio. Have you seen her?"

Leyla looked at him and shook her head. Even though she had, she wasn't going to let this doctor ruin her chances with him. "No sorry. Maybe I could help you find her?"

Patrick shook his head. "No. I am going to take a look in her office."

"No!" Leyla exclaimed a little too quickly, licking across her bottom lip. "I mean, I am sure she is having lunch or probably doing some consult."

Patrick raised an eyebrow, pushing Leyla out of his way. As he walked to her office, he heard some muffled notices in her office. As he pushed the door open, there was Robin on the couch in tears strolling down her face. For the first time, Patrick was too stunned to even move.


	4. Let's hook 'em up!

A year ago, Patrick Drake wouldn't be in the place that he is now. Patrick has a four-year old son, Noah Lucas Drake, who is his everything. Deciding to move back to his hometown, Port Charles, Patrick is only thinking of the safety of his son. Then, there is the lovely HIV positive, Robin Scorpio, who has a four-year old daughter, Brenda Rae Scorpio. Maddie's mother and Patrick were best friends but never lovers. Robin had got her daughter from an ex-boyfriend, Stone Cates, who is dead. What happens when these two parental doctors meet?

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

Lifting her head as she heard something, there he was staring at her, and she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. She knew she must not look well. Sighing, she turned to look at him as she wiped away the tears that continued to fall down her cheeks.

"Did you need something, Patrick?" Robin asked, trying to be strong, but knew she was on the edge of breaking down again.

"Robin," Patrick said, a sigh leaving his lips, closing the door behind him, and then taking a seat next to Robin on the couch. "What is going on? I… I've never seen you like this."

"And you won't ever again!" Robin snapped at him and then looking away from him. "I'm just having a bad morning. I will be okay, Patrick. Really… there's nothing going on that you should worry about."

Patrick knew that there was something going on with Robin, especially by the way she just snapped at him all of a sudden. All he wanted to know was what had happened, and he knew that Leyla had something to do with it. He remembered Leyla didn't even want him to go into Robin's office.

"I know there's something going on with you and I know that it has to deal with Leyla. I'm not leaving until I find out what it is, Robin. Did Leyla say or do something to you?"

Robin's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she looked into his eyes as she heard his words. "I don't get it, Patrick. Why would this have _anything_ to do with Leyla?"

As much as she wanted to tell Patrick about Leyla, the nurse was probably right, and Robin hated it. Robin Scorpio was frail and poisonous just like Leyla had called her and she didn't want to give this man or his son hope. She just wasn't sure if she would even be able to forgive herself.

"Robin, are you there?" Patrick asked, waving his hand in front of Robin's face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, Patrick," Robin said, as she stood up in her feet.

Patrick raised an eyebrow as he looked at Robin. "So, are you going to tell me what happened? I care for you, Robin, and seeing you cry that way-- it just wasn't something I wanted to see."

Robin blushed, watching Patrick wiping away the last, remaining tears from her eyes. "It's really not a big deal, Patrick. I'm over it. You don't need to worry about me."

Patrick cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking it gently. "How can I not, Robin? I care about you and it's been a very long time since I've cared about a woman like I do for you."

Robin looked down at the ground, tears blurring away her vision. "It was Leyla."

Patrick wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. He then looked down at her when he watched a couple of tears fall down her face. He stroked her cheek while wiping those tears away with his thumb. He was glad she was opening up to him.

"What did Leyla do?" Patrick asked, not once taking his eyes off of her.

Robin took a deep breath, laying her head against his chest, running her hand up and down his chest.

"I know that we haven't known each long, but, Robin, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Robin lifted her head away from his chest and looked at him, a sigh leaving her lips. "I know I can tell you anything, Patrick..."

"So, tell me. What did the big, bad nurse tell you?" Patrick asked in a teasing voice, pulling Robin to sit on his lap, looking down at her, moving a strand of silky brown hair from her face.

Robin looked at the door and sighed. "She came into my office like she owned the hospital... the way she usually does, Patrick. She told me to stay away from you. Then, she called me frail and... poisonous." Robin took a deep breath. "Usually, that doesn't bother me, but she's right. I have HIV and I don't want to get involved with you. I don't want you and Lucas to lose another person, again. I'd never forgive myself if that happened...What am I saying? We both know that it's the inevitable truth..."

Patrick became angry after what he'd heard. He was definitely going to pay Dr. Alan Quartermaine a visit. He knew that Alan thought of Robin, as his own daughter from the first day Patrick started working here at General Hospital.

"Leyla said those things to you, Robin?" Patrick asked, rubbing his thumb over his temples.

All Robin could do was nod her head. "I was in shock. Hell! I am still in shock that she would say those things. I guess the hospital has that nurse doing and saying crazy things."

"I'm sorry, Robin. How about I take you out tonight?" Patrick suggested with a smile. "Maybe Liz, Emily, or one of your friends can take care of our two devils tonight?"

Robin grinned, her face still a little damp from the tears that had fallen. "I think that sounds like a good idea, Patrick. Where will we go?"

It was amazing that she could smile after all of that but Patrick wasn't complaining. All he wanted was to see that bright smile on her face.

"We can go to the pool hall down the street or we could go bowling if you'd like? I want you to have fun, Robin. I don't mind your HIV. You are gorgeous, smart, and I find you simply irresistible," He said, flashing her a dimpled smile. "Did I mention that your daughter is the most precious thing in the world, Robin?"

Looking at him, Robin blushed, standing up to her feet, fixing her clothes. "Thank you so much, Patrick. I really don't know what I did to get a friend like you."

Patrick's face fell when she said friend. He was thankful when she opened the door and left him standing there. He wondered if Robin wanted to be much more than friends?

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

Patrick licked across his bottom lip, hating what Leyla had said to Robin. How could anyone call Robin frail and poisonous? All he knew was he hoped that after this meeting he had with Alan, things would get better instead of worse. He watched Leyla coming in his direction and he rolled his eyes as he knocked on Alan's office door. Thankful that Leyla didn't step any further, he watched Alan open the door with a big smile.

"Patrick, it's so wonderful to see you," Alan said, stepping aside, watching Patrick step inside.

As Patrick gave Alan a smile, he watched Alan shut the door, and then take a seat at his desk.

"It's good to see you, Dr. Quartermaine, but I need to talk to you."

Alan raised a brow, hoping everything was all right. "Are you okay? Is there a problem?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, Alan. Actually, it's Robin I'm worried about," Patrick said, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Robin? Patrick, where is this going?" Alan asked, pushing himself to his desk. "What's wrong with Robin?"

"Actually, it's about Nurse Mir. She's… become a problem."

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

Robin couldn't hide the smile from her face. As she saw Nikolas come off of the elevator, she walked up to him, placing a hand on his forearm.

"Hey Nikolas! What brought you here?" Robin asked with a smile on her face, leading him to the waiting area, sitting down in a chair beside him.

"Well, actually, I was hoping to talk to you. Oh, and Patrick Drake. I was hoping that you would come and see the horses for the day?" Nikolas asked with a smile. "Liz is bringing Cameron over and it'd be nice to have Spencer, Cameron, Brenda, and Noah over."

Robin was in shock at the generosity of Nikolas's words. "Are you sure, Nikolas? I don't want to burden you with Brenda Rae. I mean, you know how she gets sometimes."

Nikolas chuckled, simply nodding his head. "It would be perfect. Heck, maybe Patrick and you can actually get something started? At least have a meal with the guy."

"Nikolas!" Robin laughed, shaking her head when she looked at him with a dimpled grin. "I don't know how this happened but we are actually going to go bowling tonight."

Nikolas looked at her with a smile. "You really like this guy, don't you Robin?"

"Nikolas!" Robin laughed, shaking her head when she looked at him with a dimpled grin. "I don't know how this happened but we are actually going to go bowling tonight."

Nikolas looked at her with a smile. "You really like this guy, don't you, Robin?"

All Robin could do was nod her head. "I… I really do, Nikolas, and you know I haven't felt this way since Stone. Besides the fact that he's really handsome, Brenda Rae has found a liking to him, and you know she doesn't just like anyone."

Nikolas, being the friend that he was, placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am happy for you, Robin. All everyone, especially Liz, Lucky, Emily, and I want is for you to be happy. Also, I heard about you having a date with him. How did that go?"

Robin laughed softly. "Who did you hear that from?"

"I visited your child and Lucas, and they spilled it out," Nikolas said with a chuckle. "Also, I heard it from Liz."

"Nikolas, I never could be that way with Stone. We talked about a lot of stuff. He told me about his wife, who died while having his son. We talked about the kids, work, and a couple of other things," Robin said with a grin on her face. "I really like him."

"Not to be nosy but does he know about your HIV status?" Nikolas asked, looking over at her, moving some hair from her face.

"Yeah, he knows, and surprisingly," Robin said, taking a deep breath. "He doesn't mind that I am HIV+, and he doesn't look at me like I have some terminal illness, either. He looks like I am a human being, Nikolas, and for the first time in my life, I don't stress about what's going to happen if I die or what would my daughter do without me."

Nikolas smiled at her. "From the sounds of things so far, he sounds like a decent man, Robin, and you deserve to have some happiness in your life."

Blushing, Robin pulled back, and leaned back in her seat. Robin then turned to look at Nikolas with a huge smile on her face. "I never ever thought that I could ever find this happiness in my life ever again. I was so wrong! I mean, we're just friends, but I definitely wouldn't mind being more than that."

"Does he know how you feel, Robin?"

Robin simply shrugged her shoulders. "It's possible that he could with all of the flirting that we do, Nikolas, but I am not sure. I mean, I would really like it if we could become more."

"What if I---"

"No, no, uh, uh, Nikolas Cassadine. I want to do this like a normal person," Robin teased, standing up to her feet, and then helping Nikolas up to his feet as well. "I need to know how we do without the kids being there with us."

As a chuckle left his lips, Nikolas flashed her a dimpled smile, and then walked with her to the Nurses Station. "So, I can take your daughter to see the horses?"

"Of course, Nik. If she gets on one, you better be by her side."

Nikolas nodded, giving her a warm smile, and then watched Patrick approach them.

"Hey Patrick," Robin said, taking his arm into hers. "This is one of my good pals, Nikolas Cassadine. He's going to take Brenda to see some horses and he was wondering if Lucas could come along."

Patrick shook Nikolas's hand. "Horses? Oh, I don't know. He could get hurt."

Robin tugged at Patrick's arm, flashing him a grin, which showed off her dimples. "Patrick, he's really good with kids. He has a son, and besides, Emily, Lucky, and Liz will be there with Cameron. It'll be fun."

"I promise you I will take care of your son as if he was mine, Dr. Drake."

"Patrick… just call me, Patrick," He said with a nod, then turning to look at Robin. "When you have a chance, Robin, I kind of need to talk to you."

"Actually, Robin, I should get going. I'll pick up the kids in a hour," Nikolas said, kissing her cheek, and then stepped inside of the elevator before letting a thought ring in his head. 'Kids, the plan worked.'

Robin led Patrick inside of the lounge room where they met that first day while on their breaks. Sitting down at the round table, she watched as he took a place right next to her. "Patrick, is everything okay?" Robin asked, feeling concerned since he was so quiet.

"Well, I guess you could say that," Patrick said, looking over at her. "I went and talked to Alan about Leyla."

Robin lifted a brow. "Y-You did, Patrick?"

Patrick nodded, taking one of her hands in his, giving her a smile on his face. "I hope that you are not mad at me?"

"No! I'm not mad at you. I am not going to lie but I am kind of curious as to why you told Alan about Leyla, Patrick," Robin said, licking across her bottom lip. "I mean, I just--- don't get it."

Patrick took her other hand in his free hand, kissing the tips of her fingers. "Robin, I care about you so much, and I hate what Leyla did and said to you. I haven't cared about a woman like I do for you since Melanie. To be honest, I am glad that Leyla is gone from the hospital. I don't have to be running for my life like I do when she's trying to track me down."

"That day was funny when you thought I was Leyla," Robin teased, looking up into his eyes. "I know I wouldn't be able to come to Alan the way you did, Patrick. Thank you so much."

"Anytime Robin. I would do it all over in a heartbeat if I could."

"You are by the far the most amazing man I've ever met since Stone died. Actually, I am glad that Leyla is gone as well. I don't have to hear her threats in _this_ hospital again," Robin said, sliding her fingers through Patrick's, squeezing his hand gently.

"I wonder if she'll leave town," Patrick said in wonderment, looking at her with a grin.

Robin cocked her head to the side. "One could only wish."

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

Robin stood beside Patrick, looking through the glass window where Brenda and Lucas were in the day care running around in circles after each other, giggling. A small grin spread across her face when Lucas finally got Brenda, tackling her to the ground, laughter filling the room.

"She's never taken onto anyone as quickly as she has for your son, Patrick," Robin told him as she turned to look at him with a smile.

Patrick smiled softly. "He sure does look happy."

"That's what he gets by hanging with a Devane-Scorpio-Cates child," Robin teased before she walked into the room.

"Mommy!" Brenda cried out of joy, running up to her, hugging her leg. "Guess what?"

Robin looked down at her daughter, taking a seat on the floor beside her, and watched Brenda crawl into her lap. "What sweetheart?"

"Uncle Nik's going to take Lucas and I to see his horses, Mommy! I am so excited," Brenda said with a grin, turning to Lucas, who was sitting on his father's leg. "I am going to show you my horsey!"

"Daddy, I can go, right?" Lucas asked, looking up at his father for approval.

Patrick chuckled, nodding his head. He was more excited about his bowling date with Robin as he just wanted to get to know her even more. He had been attracted to her since he met her the day their children had their doctor appointments. All Patrick wanted was to treat her the way that she deserved to be treated, and he hoped that she would give him a chance. He just wasn't sure how much pain he could go through if Robin turned him down.

"Thank you, Daddy," Lucas said with a big smile, hugging his father. "Can we go to the park tomorrow with Brenda and Dr. Robeen?"

Patrick chuckled of the way his son tried to say Robin's name. "If Robin says it's okay for us to join her, then, I guess we could go ahead and hang with them."

Robin flashed Patrick a grin and nodded. "You know I don't mind having you by my side."

Patrick gave Robin a grin before he looked down at his son, who was looking up at him with a big, dimpled smile. "Well, I guess we're going to see them tomorrow, sport."

"What are you going to do while I am at Uncle Nik's place, Mommy?" Brenda asked, looking up at her mother, battering her big, brown eyes at her.

"Well, Lucas's father and I are going bowling, and hopefully get some decent food there as well. I am going to have some fun too," Robin said with a smile, kissing her daughter's forehead, and looking at Patrick in the process.

Brenda was confused. "Bowing? What's that, Mommy?"

"On my next day off, I'll show you, sweetie," Robin told her, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Thank you, Mommy," Brenda said with a smile. Hearing the door open, she smiled when she saw it was only Nikolas.

Nikolas then walked into the room and both kids ran up to him, taking his hand. He chuckled and looked at Patrick and Robin, who approached them.

"I promise I will take care of them," Nikolas said, bending down, allowing Lucas to climb on his back while Brenda took his hand.

Patrick smiled and nodded his head, giving his son a little wave before Robin and Patrick handed the kid's bags to Nikolas.

Robin then looked up at Patrick, taking hold of his hand. "You shouldn't worry. Your son is in very good hands. Nikolas is great. I promise you, I wouldn't hand your son to just anyone."

"I believe you, Robin," Patrick said, kissing her knuckles. "So… ready to go?"


	5. Brownie & Shortpea!

A year ago, Patrick Drake wouldn't be in the place that he is now. Patrick has a four-year old son, Noah Lucas Drake, who is his everything. Deciding to move back to his hometown, Port Charles, Patrick is only thinking of the safety of his son. Then, there is the lovely HIV positive, Robin Scorpio, who has a four-year old daughter, Brenda Rae Scorpio. Maddie's mother and Patrick were best friends but never lovers. Robin had got her daughter from an ex-boyfriend, Stone Cates, who is dead. What happens when these two parental doctors meet?

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

Robin was so excited about being able to spend time with Patrick. With Leyla out of the picture, she could get to know Patrick, and that brought a smile to her face. He was definitely a man she really would not mind getting to know and enjoy his company on a regular basis.

The two had gone to their places to change into comfortable clothes for bowling. Robin was wearing a pair of jeans and a short-sleeved wrap around top that showed a little bit of cleavage, and a pair of white and tan K-Swiss shoes. Patrick, on the other hand, was wearing a pair of jeans, a black button down shirt, and a pair of white and black shoes.

"Just to let you know, I have never ever been bowling before," Robin warned as she placed her bowling shoes on, flashing him a dimpled smile. "I don't want you to be shocked when I keep on getting a gutter ball when your son can beat me at this."

"Lucas isn't here," Patrick said, kneeling down at her feet, placing her foot on his knee, tying the laces on her shoe. "Besides, Lucas is four and you're how old? Thirty?"

"That's something you will never find out," Robin replied with a grin on her angelic face. "I am guessing that you're the one that's thirty, am I correct?"

"I am thirty-one and I am very proud of my age," Patrick replied with a grin on his face as he looked over at her as he stood up to his feet and then helped her up, holding onto her hands. "And someone as beautiful as you, Robin, you should be very pleased."

Robin blushed, looking into his eyes, and allowed him to lead the way. As he led her to the bowling balls, she looked as each one had a number for the ball weight. She grabbed a number five, which was orange while Patrick grabbed a number eight that was a lime green.

"My ball is so much prettier than yours," Robin replied with a giggle as she watched him put their names in the system as she put her ball down in the socket. "I am so going to lose. Can you let me win?"

"Uh, uh, Shortpea," Patrick replied with a grin on his face, lining up behind the line.

"Shortpea? Are you friggin' kidding me? Couldn't you have come up with something better than _that_?"

"Call me Patrick and do you have any suggestions?" He asked, throwing his ball the middle, making all the pins fall down.

"Well… no, but---"

"I think that Shortpea is kind of cute, especially for you, Robin," Patrick said with a grin. "Now, since I got a strike, I get to go again."

"Ah… capooie," Robin said with a pout on her face as she stuck her tongue at him.

"I think you have been spending way too much time with Brenda Rae," Patrick replied, teasing her with a chuckle, throwing his ball as he hit down five pins, leaving the five in the middle standing. "Capooie is quite a very _interesting_ word, Dr. Scorpio."

"Well, it's my special word that I learned from my daughter," Robin said, watching how he held the ball when his ball came back. "And she is a very smart little girl if you ask me."

"Hey, I never said that she isn't," Patrick chuckled as he slid the ball from his fingers, knocking out the five balls down, and a grin came over his face when he faced her. "It's your turn, Shortpea."

"Yeah, yeah, I think you're just going to enjoy watching me roll a gutter ball," Robin stated with a pout as she walked over to where he was. After she grabbed her orange ball, she gave him a little pout. "I was hoping you could help me out here."

Patrick slid behind her with a smile. He knew there was a reason why he had chosen to take Robin bowling. Just being this close to her brought a smile to his face. There was something so incredibly intimate about being near each other...

"Sure thing, Shortpea, I guess I could help you out," Patrick whispered into her ear, sliding her thumb, her forefinger, and her ring finger into the holes in her ball. "You can use your middle finger if you don't want to use your forefinger but I get my best results this way."

"Hm, okay," Robin said with a smile, sliding her body back against Patrick, her hips right against his. She was definitely enjoying the closeness of their bodies' touching one another. "I hope I can get a strike or at least hit a pin tonight."

"Trust me, baby," Patrick flirted, pulling her arm back, holding her elbow. "With me as your coach, you'll get more than just a pin down."

Robin giggled, allowing him to let her arm go as her hand went forward, allowing the ball to fall from her fingers. When each one of the balls fell, she grinned from ear to ear.

"Ohhh, so that is what it feels like to get a strike!"

Patrick chuckled as he turned to her, flashing her a smile as he moved a strand of hair from her face. "Why don't you go ahead and show me what you can do?"

Robin nodded her head as she looked at him. She already missed feeling his arms around her waist and she blushed. As badly as she wanted to feel his arms go around her, she wasn't one of those needy girls. At first, she would have purposely slid the ball in the gutter, but seeing the hope in his eyes, she could tell that he wanted to see what she could do.

Allowing the ball to fall from her fingers, she smiled as she watched eight pins fall down, making the pin on the right and the left standing up. All she knew was this was beginning to be a really good night as she was really enjoying spending time with Patrick Drake. Now, she could see why Leyla wanted him, and it wasn't the sex, either. Patrick Drake was a really interesting man and she was very determined to get to know him more than anything.

---

"I still think that you cheated, Shortpea. There's no way a first timer could keep on hitting down those pins," Patrick remarked, taking a bite of one of the nachos. "I mean, that's just not possible. You've done this before, right? Yeah, that's it! You little vixen."

"Oh wow," Robin replied with laughter leaving her lips. "If I would have known beating you would be this fun, who knows what happens when I actually become a high, class surgeon."

"That won't happen," Patrick teased, sliding his hand across the table, and grabbing her hand, giving it a little squeeze. "So, do you think the kids are having a good time with Nikolas and the horses?"

"Brenda's been in love with horses for a while and Nikolas is always on the horse or pony she's on. Don't stress out, Patrick. Noah's probably having the time of his life. Nikolas also has a three-year old son named Spencer. He's a very adventurous, little boy."

"I am just nervous. He hasn't been away from me like this in a while," Patrick admitted with a sigh leaving his lips right. "I guess I sound like an overprotective father."

"Since Melanie?" Robin prodded, hoping she was overstepping herself, taking a sip of her soda.

"Since his mother, yes. I just don't want him to get his hopes up or to get too attached. It was already hard enough to explain the death of his mother," Patrick said with a shrug of his shoulders a little bit. "I'm sorry. I hope I am not ruining our time together, Shortpea."

"No, of course not. I actually know what you're going through. I mean, Brenda Rae never even knew her father, but I have told her what an amazing man her father was and how in love the two of us were. The last thing she needs to think is she was a mistake when she was my miracle. I was going through so much. I actually thought that I would fail her until Emily, Liz, and Alan told me she needed me," Robin replied with a bright smile on her face. "I never wanted to let her go anywhere."

"When did you let go of her the first time?" Patrick asked, looking into her brown eyes. "I just think I ever want to do it again."

Robin just giggled at his words. "You know you have to but the first time was when she was ten months old, actually. Her Grandfather Robert and Grandmother Ana wanted to take care of her while I went out with the girls. It was well needed since I hadn't been able to get a break. It's just really nice to have some time alone without the kids."

"Hm, I guess a parent does need it every now and then," He said with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry. I promise you that he's probably having the time of our lives. So, do you still want to take the kids to the park tomorrow?" Robin asked as she looked over at him with a small smile on her face.

"Of course. I have nothing better to do than to spend the day with a very beautiful woman," Patrick told her as he looked into her pretty eyes. "Besides, Shortpea, I know you are enjoying spending time with me, aren't you?"

"Of course I do!" Robin exclaimed, looking over at him. "I actually haven't been with anyone since Stone died over four years ago."

"Really?"

Robin blushed as she nodded her head. "Yes Patrick. I am really having a good time with you tonight. After what Leyla said to me about being frail and poisonous earlier, I believed her, and it amazed because I don't let anyone get to me, but she did, especially when she mentioned that you'd never want to get close to me because of my HIV. You must think I am absolutely crazy."

Patrick chuckled, grabbing her other hand, and kissing her knuckles, smiling over at her, which showed off his dimples. "I don't think so but I do think you are a little insecure. Hopefully, I will be able to change that about you, Dr. Shortpea."

"You know, I think I got the perfect name for you," Robin said with a giggle leaving her lips. "It's quite suitable--- actually."

Patrick raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "Why do I need one? Guys aren't really entitled to a nick name, Shortpea."

"Guys might not be but you are in need of a name. I kind of like it," Robin said with a grin, looking over at him. "So, do you want to hear it or not, Patrick? It's not that bad."

"Fine, whatever."

"What do you think of me calling you Brownie?" Robin asked with a small smile on her face. "I mean, I thought it would cute since you have these mesmerizing, brown eyes. Do you think it's quite suitable for you, Patrick?"

Just flashing her a grin, he looked at her with a smile. "Hm, that's not a bad name for me. You are so damn lucky that I like it, Dr. Shortpea."

Robin laughed as she looked at him with a grin. "I would call you 'Brownie' even if you didn't like it. I've been wondering something else. I know you just moved here but do you plan on staying here for good or do you plan to leave?"

Patrick could see the look in her eyes and he gave her a smile. "I wasn't going to stay long, but since I have met you and your daughter, I think I am going to stay for good."

"Good. I've been enjoying learning how to bowl, eating nachos, and just talking and getting to know you, Brownie."

"I knew you liked me," Patrick said with a grin as he looked at her.

"What do you say we play one more game and go for a walk on the beach?" Robin suggested with a smile on her face. "It's too early to end a beautiful night."

Patrick stood up to his feet and helped Robin out of her chair. "I think that sounds like a good plan. The faster we play, the more I get to know about me."

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

After the two had put their shoes in his car, all she could do was look at him every now and then. Curling her toes into the sand on the beach, she looked over at Patrick, and she couldn't hide the smile from her face. He was so handsome and she was glad that Nikolas was looking after their kids because she could not remember the last time she had been alone with a man that wasn't family or a friend.

"Are you serious?" Patrick asked, holding back the smile from his face. "Your parents are international, secret spies?"

Robin laughed as she looked at the shock on his face. "What can I say? My family is kind of crazy."

"I'll say," Patrick said, shaking his head. "So, I guess you're not some fragile-looking, weak woman, are you, Shortpea? I bet you're strong too?"

"I guess you could say that. I mean, I am able to pick a lot, I can defend myself, and I have good sight, Dr. Brownie," Robin replied with a giggle leaving her lips. "Maybe… one day, I can show you a thing or two about my spy skills as well."

"Hm, that will be the day," Patrick said with a huge grin on his face. "So, have you lived in Port Charles your whole life or did you move like me?"

"Yes, I've lived here all my life," Robin replied with a smile. "I thought that after my parents divorced, I would have to leave, but my parents decided to work out their marriage. My mother actually took his name again after changing her name back to her maiden name. I think that they will like you when they return from their trip."

"Where are they?" Patrick wondered, looking over at her with interest inside of his eyes.

"They're celebrating their twenty-three wedding anniversary in Paris," Robin said with a giggle leaving her lips. "My mother's always wanted to go there and my father surprised her. They'll be back in a couple of days if you do want to meet my international spy parents."

"Uh… sure."

"Don't be so nervous, Brownie," Robin replied with a grin leaving her lips. "You should be really terrified of my father, though. He has a very bad temper."

"Uhhhh what?" Patrick questioned, fear shining inside of his eyes.

Robin giggled as she gave him a little shove against his side. "I'm kidding."

Patrick looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Shortpea, you got jokes. I see where you get your humor from--- your demon child."

Robin laughed again as she looked over at him, sitting down in the sand, and pulling Patrick to sit down beside her.

"I may get my humor from her, but at least, I don't act like a four-year old... I know how to act like a grownup," Robin replied with a little wink, running a hand into her hair. "I am really glad that you are going to be staying here for good."

"Hardy-har-har," Patrick said with a laugh leaving his lips. "You got jokes too."

Robin pulled her knees to her chest and she flashed him a grin. "You should try it some time, Patrick. It's not healthy to be all serious and grumpy all the time."

Hearing the teasing in her voice, Patrick laughed as he looked at her. "Funny, really funny. I am not serious or grumpy all the time."

"Maybe not, but if someone doesn't know you, they might consider you being a grumpy, serious grouch if you ask me."

Patrick laughed, stretching his legs out in front of him. "Before I moved here to Port Charles, I actually lived in Florida. I guess you could say the scenery is really different. I thought that my little boy might like it but he loves wearing sweaters and big coats."

Robin laughed softly as she looked at Patrick. "He does love that tan coat of his. He's the spitting image of a mini Brownie."

"I am just glad that we moved here. After Melanie died, I didn't think it was possible for my son and I to live in that same house," Patrick admitted with a sigh. "But now, things are getting a lot better for Lucas and I now that we have met your daughter, Brenda, and you."

Robin grinned as she looked over at him. "Well, I guess you're welcome then."

Patrick looked over at Robin before looking back to the water, watching the waves crashing against one another. He was so glad that he had taken her out tonight, loving the time they were spending together, and just getting to know each other.

"So, do you have any brothers or sister?" Robin asked with a smile as she looked back at him when he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Nope. I am a single child. Well, what about you, Robin? Do you have any brothers or sisters or are you a single child like me?"

Robin nodded her head at him. "Just like you, I am a single child. My best friend, Brenda Barrett, and me are like sisters. She's like my big sister--- always looking out for me."

"Where is she? I don't think I have seen her around town."

"Brenda's a model. She's doing a photo shoot in Paris, though. She should be back in town soon, though."

"Hm, I'd like to meet her," Patrick said with a smile. "I'd like to meet all the important people in your life to be honest."

Robin grinned as she looked over at him. "Well, since my parents and Brenda will probably stop by the hospital to see, you'll meet them no matter what."

"Wonderful," Patrick said, moving a strand of hair from her face, helping her stand up with him. "So, would it be possible for me to take you out again?"

"Of course, Brownie. You can take me out any time," Robin said with a little giggle. "You should feel lucky, actually. I don't just let any guy take me out, either."

Patrick laughed, helping her in the car, and then got in on his side in the driver's sea. This had definitely been a long night and he hoped that there would be many more after this.


	6. Why Leyla and Robin don't get along!

A year ago, Patrick Drake wouldn't be in the place that he is now. Patrick has a four-year old son, Noah Lucas Drake, who is his everything. Deciding to move back to his hometown, Port Charles, Patrick is only thinking of the safety of his son. Then, there is the lovely HIV positive, Robin Scorpio, who has a four-year old daughter, Brenda Rae Scorpio. Maddie's mother and Patrick were best friends but never lovers. Robin had got her daughter from an ex-boyfriend, Stone Cates, who is dead. What happens when these two parental doctors meet?

-6-

Brownie and Shortpea had been spending a lot of time together for the last, several of days, and everyone could see that the two were only beginning to like each other's company together. Since Leyla had been suspended without pay, the two didn't have to worry where she was at all times, which only made Patrick smile with hope. He didn't have to check every corner of where Leyla would be lurking around.

Robin walked into the living room of her home and she smiled when she noticed Patrick looking at some pictures over by the fireplace. Most of the pictures were of her and Stone. There was even a picture of a five months pregnant Robin sitting on Stone's lap. He guessed that it had been taken a long time before he died, he still looked carefree and healthy.

"You guys looked happy," Patrick commented when he saw her and he smiled lightly. "And I must say you the pregnancy made you look beautiful."

Robin blushed, as she looked over at him. "Thank you but I felt horrible. I was just so happy that Stone was able to see our growing baby before he died. I just wished he had been able to see her. It sometimes hurts that he isn't here to be able to see how much she is like him."

Patrick turned to look at her, wiping away the fallen tears. "He would be so proud of everything that you have done. You've raised a beautiful spitfire, just like her mother. If I notice it, Stone's definitely going to notice it. Your daughter is beyond amazing."

"You're going to make me cry and it's too early for that," Robin grinned, as she laced her fingers through his, leading him to the front door. "It's not even nine yet, so no crying for me."

Patrick watched her shut the door of her house and he smiled at her. All he knew was he was really having a good time with her. The two had fall asleep in each other's arms on the beach and had been woken up by the water crashing against their bare feet. Hearing Robin scream and then jolt up had sure been entertaining for his morning.

"Are you still enjoying what happened to me this morning?" Robin asked, once they were inside of his car, as she noticed the look in his eyes.

"How could I not? You ran like a girl, Robin."

"If you forgot, Brownie, I am a _girl_, and I enjoy being one," Robin said with a pout on her face, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I agree with you on that but you looked so cute running to the car!"

"I didn't want to get anything else besides my feet wet," Robin told him with a pout, crossing her arms over her chest. "So, after breakfast, we can get the kids, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan. I hope the kids had fun with the other children that you said would be there."

"I am sure they did, Patrick. You will be much better once you see your little boy running to you."

"I can't help but to be the worried father," Patrick admitted with a sheepish grin on his face. "Noah's my pride and joy, Robin, just like your little girl is yours."

"You are right," Robin said with a grin on her face, as she looked at him.

"I am always right," Patrick said with a grin on his face. "I've never been wrong."

"Wow… conceited much?" Robin asked with a teasing grin, as she looked over at him.

"You just wish that you were right all the time just like me!"

---

Robin just could not fight off her attraction towards Patrick, especially with him having Lucas. The little boy sure was something else and she was only finding out more and more things about the two. She just had to let Lucas know that she wasn't replacing his mother because that was the last thing she'd ever try to do and Patrick also explained the same to her daughter. That he wasn't trying to replace her Daddy.

Things between Patrick and her were only turning out better and better everyday. She never went out with any guy, as her friends would call her love interests very picky, so he definitely was picky. As she watched him take a bite of his eggs, she smiled over at him. He was even handsome when he was eating.

"So, tell me… have you just lived in Florida and here in Port Charles?" Robin asked with interest, as she looked over at him with a soft smile on her face.

"Yep," Patrick said, as he took a sip of his coffee. "I just enjoyed working at Halifax Health down in Daytona Beach, Florida. I kind of miss it but I enjoy working here at General Hospital. Besides, the doctors here are quite lovely, especially you."

Robin blushed, as she nibbled down on a piece of bacon before she put it back down, and she looked down at her half-empty plate. "Are you always this charming to all the female doctors?"

Patrick grinned, as he looked over at her. "Nope, you're just special in my book, Shortpea, very special. You should definitely be very proud."

"And I am," Robin said with a laugh, as she looked at him.

"Good, so have you lived here in Port Charles all of your life?"

"Yes, I actually have," Robin explained, sliding her fingers through her dark hair. "I love living here in Port Charles. I mean, sure, it has its drama... But what town doesn't? All my friends and family are here and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but in this place."

"Well, I am really enjoying my stay here so far," Patrick said, giving her a playful wink. "If the women here are as sweet or even as beautiful as you, I am definitely in trouble."

"Wow," Robin grinned, as she looked at him, but her smile faltered when she saw the woman at the table.

Leyla.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked, as he turned his head around, and then saw Leyla. He turned back to Robin, shaking his head. "Don't even worry about her, Robin. She has nothing on you. She's just jealous."

"Why would she be jealous of me, Patrick? I am HIV positive and she isn't," Robin said, shaking her head, as she felt him grab her hand.

"Yes, but I believe that you are the cleaner one, and besides, you are the sweetest woman with the cutest daughter, Robin. If you forgot, all Leyla wants from me is sex," Patrick whispered, lacing his fingers with hers.

"You are so good to me, Patrick," Robin said with happy tears welling in her soft brown eyes. "I have never met a guy like you before besides Stone. I don't even know what to say right now, except for thank you. Usually, guys would be all over Leyla, but not you. You really are a good guy."

"Well, I am still sitting here… with a very beautiful mother and doctor."

"She's not that beautiful," Leyla grumbled, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you even doing here with him, Dr. Scorpio? He doesn't want you or your child."

"What do you want, Leyla?" Robin asked, shaking her head, and she smiled at Patrick when he kissed her hand right in front of the deranged nurse. "Can't you see that I am on a date with Dr. Drake here?"

Leyla simply ignored Robin and she turned her head to look at Patrick. "How can you be on a date with her, Dr. Drake? What about us?"

"Us? There is no us, Leyla, and there never will be. I am not interested in you and I will never be interested in a woman who tries to belittle a woman or person the way you had done with Robin," Patrick said, giving her a cold, icy stare. "I just… don't… like… you."

"But why?" Leyla asked in a whiny voice. "Am I not pretty enough for you?"

"What the hell?" Patrick snapped, as he looked at her. "I don't date a woman that just wants sex with me. I have an amazing son, who you still can't get his name right. Just get the hell away from Robin and me. I won't ever be interested in a nasty shrew like you."

"What did you do to him?" Leyla asked with a raised eyebrow, as she turned to look at Robin. "He's not going to like you if you keep this up."

"Don't speak to her like that and don't even act like I am not here!" Patrick retorted, glaring at her. "I don't even understand you. I said I am not interested but yet… you are still here in my proximity? Why?"

"Is it so bad that I want a date with the hot doctor?" Leyla asked with a dashing grin on her face. "So, what do you say?"

"I say no, no, no, and guess what? No!" Patrick said, while rolling his eyes.

"Ugh! It's because of her, right?" Leyla asked, sliding her hands over her hips, as she looked at him. "If it weren't for Robin or your son, London, we'd---"

"His name is Lucas or Noah. It's not London, Lucas, or Luke, okay? If you cannot get my son's name right like the rest of Port Charles, just get the hell away from me."

"Come on, Patrick. Why don't we go ahead and pick up our kids?"

"You can go ahead and pick up your bastard---"

"Don't you dare!" Robin glared at her, as she stood up. "You have no right to call her that. My daughter never did anything to you."

"She was born… Stone loved me, but NO! You just had to steal him from me."

Robin shook her head, as she sat back down, and she placed her purse in her lap. "Stone never loved you, Leyla. You were just to sex… like to every man in Port Charles. Besides, Stone and I were a couple before you showed up here. I don't know what your problem is with me but you really need to stop this jealousy act you have going on. Stone and I were in love before he died. Hell, we had been engaged. Do you remember that night when you showed up? Him proposing to me right in front of you and everyone at General Hospital?"

"How could I forget? That was suppose to be my ring but you showed up…"

Patrick was in shock, as he listened to the two, and he finally had enough of Leyla's badgering mouth. "I don't know why you're here but you really need to leave."

"This isn't over, Robin. You will lose in the end," Leyla said with a glare and then stormed out of Kelly's with a look of determination on her face.

Robin sighed, as she felt eyes on her. "Can we go, Patrick? I'm sorry I ruined breakfast."

"You didn't ruin it, Robin. It was all Leyla," He said, as he stood up to his feet, and then looked at her when he helped her to her feet.

"She's just so upset that Stone didn't want to see her before he died. He just wanted to spend time with his pregnant fiancée and I don't know why she thinks she thinks I ruined her life. Stone and I were already involved when she laid her eyes on him," Robin sighed, as they walked out before she watched Patrick put the money for their food, and a tip on the table.

"I am starting to wonder if she's going after me because I like you," Patrick said in wonderment, as he looked over at her.

"I wouldn't be surprised, Patrick, but I like you too."

Patrick grinned. "Good. So, let's go pick up Lucas and Brenda Rae?"

"I think that sounds like a good idea."

---

"A pool party?" Robin grinned, as she looked at Nikolas, watching Lucas and Rae playing together in the yard. "When are you having it?"

"Tomorrow. It's going to start at two but you can come earlier… if you want?" Nikolas asked, flashing both parents a smile.

"Hm," Patrick said, passing his hand through his hair. "I think Lucas and I can show up. I really do appreciate you watching Lucas yesterday. He looks like he had a lot of fun."

Nikolas smirked, nodding his head, as he watched Lucas and Rae running in circles, then falling on their bottoms, and laughter left their lips.

"He did. He enjoyed getting on the pony yesterday," Nikolas said with a smile, as he turned his head back to look at Patrick. "If you ever are in need a play date for Lucas, Patrick, You can always bring him over...Spencer enjoys much your kids' company. You too, Robin," nodding his head in her direction he smiled and said, "but you already knew this."

"Thank you very much, Nikolas. We will see you tomorrow, then."

As Nikolas watched Patrick and Robin go get Brenda Rae and Lucas, he couldn't but wonder how he was going to go with the plan Brenda Rae, Lucas, Liz, and him had come up with yesterday. It still amazed him that the plan involved their four-year olds...

---

Robin smiled, as she watched her daughter come into her bedroom, wearing a dark blue one piece, and a pair of jean shorts with white flip flops on her feet. Her daughter had a bright smile on her face, as Robin looked through the dresser drawer for the bikini she'd bought earlier that day. She had wanted to wear something to impress Patrick. She was just thankful that conniving nurse wasn't going to be there, as she just wanted to have some piece and quiet.

"Mommy, do I look pretty?" Brenda asked, once she finally approached his mother. "Why aren't you dress?"

Robin smiled down at her daughter when she fished out her bikini and she shut the dresser drawer. As she turned to her daughter, she knelt down at her level.

"Baby, you do. Mommy's going to get dressed, okay?"

"Mm-k, hurry Mommy. Patty and Lucas are going to be here soon," Brenda Rae said, skipping out the room, and shutting the door in the process.

Robin smiled, as she locked the door, and she leaned against the door, taking a deep breath. Taking a deep breath, she took off her clothes, and she looked at her naked body in the mirror, tears beginning to fall down her face. She began to think three years ago to 2007.

_May 15, 2007_

_Robin pushed the shirt up, as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror, as she saw the footprint of her daughter's foot against her belly. She then felt Stone slide his body behind her and she grinned from ear to ear. She knew he should be resting but feeling Stone's arms only relaxed her. Sadness filled her eyes, especially when his hands slid over her pregnant belly._

"_You're beautiful being pregnant," Stone said with a smile, kissing the corner of her neck. "Even if you weren't pregnant, you'd still be my beautiful wife, sweetheart."_

"_I still cannot believe this is happening, Stone," Robin said with teary eyes. "I finally have everything I've always wanted and you're… dying."_

"_Robin, don't," Stone sighed, as he turned her around so that they were facing each other. "I just… want to think of the happy times we have left together, okay?"_

"_I'm sorry, sweetheart. I just hate that you don't get to meet Brenda Rae. It's not fair, especially after everything we've been through together."_

_"You mean Leyla," Stone said with a frown. "I told you I was drunk out of my mind. I love you more than any woman. She means nothing to me. I just hope that restraining order we put on her knocks some sense into her that I don't want or need that woman. I've got everything here."_

_As he touched her belly again, Robin grinned, as they made their way back to bed. "Just think, in another lifetime, the three of us will meet up... in another lifetime."_

"_We will definitely be together, then, Robin, but let's think of this moment. Now… is all we need," Stone said, sliding his arm around her waist. "We're having a little girl, who will look just… like… her… beautiful… sexy… radiant… smart… brilliant… kindest… mother this world has ever known."_

"_You just love to flatter me, don't you?" Robin asked, as she looked at her husband, and she slid her hand over his cheek lovingly._

"_Of course. Any woman deserves flattery, don't you agree?"_

_Robin just laughed and kissed Stone's lips softly._

July 8, 2010

Robin sighed, as she wiped away the tears that had fallen, and she put on the white and flower petals print bikini. It still hurt her that Stone wasn't here. No one had known about her secret marriage to Stone, as she knew that people would only feel sorry for her, and that's the last thing she wanted. Maybe, that's why she felt closer to Patrick. Even though she and Stone hadn't been married long, she loved him like they had been married for years.

Hearing the doorbell, she slid on her sandals, and her jean shorts and a flirty gauzed top. She slipped the beach bag over her shoulder and opened her bedroom where Brenda Rae was about to knock.

"Mommy, you look pretty," Brenda Rae said, flashing her mother a big grin on her face. "I think Patty and Lucas are here now."

"I think they are too. Let's go, baby," Robin said, lifting Brenda onto her hip, and then opened the front door of her house.

"Robeen!" Lucas cried out happily, as Patrick was holding his son over his shoulder.

Robin laughed, as she watched Patrick turn around to face her. "May I ask why you're holding him like that?"

"Heck, I don't know. He just wanted to greet you like that," Patrick said, flashing her a toothy grin. "And wow… you look great."

"What about me?" Brenda Rae asked, flashing him a cute pout on her face. "Don't I look great, too?"

Patrick grinned, as he looked over at Brenda Rae, as he put Lucas down to his feet. "Of course you do but you didn't let me finish. You look very beautiful."

As Robin put Rae to her feet, she grinned, as she looked up at him before Lucas and Brenda walked out to Patrick's car.

"You do look beautiful--- really beautiful," Patrick said, taking her bag, and then taking her hand, leading her to the car.

"Thank you, Patrick, you don't look half bad."

They then went to Nikolas's to the pool party.

---

It had been about an hour since Brenda Rae, Lucas, Robin, and Patrick had arrived. A lot of people had came, including their friends such as Liz, Lucky, Emily, Jax, Jason, and Sam came. Even Carly was there but Robin had made a promise to avoid any contact with her.

"Hey Patrick and Robin, can you go to the stable and bring some more plastic plates and cups?" Nikolas asked, as he flipped a burger.

They shrugged their shoulders and nodded. As they walked, Patrick wrapped his arm around Robin's waist, and pulled her close to him.

"Can you tell me why he keeps paper plates and paper cups in the stable?" Patrick asked, once they made it inside. "Who does that?"

Robin laughed, as she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know but he's--- Nikolas, I guess."

Suddenly, the stable door closed, and the latched of the door had been secured.

Robin quickly ran to the door, trying to pry it open, and she turned her head.

"We're stuck."


	7. Going back in time!

A year ago, Patrick Drake wouldn't be in the place that he is now. Patrick has a four-year old son, Noah Lucas Drake, who is his everything. Deciding to move back to his hometown, Port Charles, Patrick is only thinking of the safety of his son. Then, there is the lovely HIV positive, Robin Scorpio, who has a four-year old daughter, Brenda Rae Scorpio. Maddie's mother and Patrick were best friends but never lovers. Robin had got her daughter from an ex-boyfriend, Stone Cates, who is dead. What happens when these two parental doctors meet?

Author's Note: All right, everyone, this chapter has two flashbacks. One is from Patrick's past and the other one is from Robin's. It involves Melanie and Stone, as you guys are going to be learning more and more about their pasts of the way they are. Anyway, I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter, as things are about to get interesting. Also, I changed my banner of my story. I hope everyone likes it.

-7-

_-February 9, 2000-_

_Patrick looked at the young woman in the corner, who looked terrified after his friends pushed him in the empty room after he objected. His friends never did listen to what he had to say. His friends had pushed him inside of the room, telling him there was a hot girl in here that needed some 'fun', but he just wasn't into that anymore. Patrick Drake was in college and wasn't into the whole party scene anymore._

_She had dark brown hair and she had the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. She was gorgeous – even in her fragile state right now. That's when it hit him. Someone had definitely drugged her drink and he sighed softly, realizing that his stupid, immature friends had done this._

"_Hey," Patrick whispered, as he crouched down in front of her, pushing her chin up. "Are you okay?"_

"_I don't feel so good." _

_Hearing her fragile-like voice, he sighed, as he pushed her chin up. "What's wrong?"_

"_My stomach hurts and I just want to go home."_

"_And I will certainly get you home. What's your name? I'm Patrick."_

_Looking up at him, she let a raggedy breath leave her lips, and she finally gave him her name. "Melanie Brown. I'm in a couple of your classes with you."_

_Patrick smiled, as he helped her up to her feet, and he held her close. "I know but let's get you back to your dorm, okay? I am going to take really good care of you, Melanie. Nothing will get in the way of your happiness. I can promise you that."_

_Melanie leaned against his frame and she let a sigh leave her lips. "You're really nice, Patrick. One day, I am going to marry you."_

_Patrick chuckled, as he looked down at her, and he guided her to the door, banging on the door. "In your dreams you will but I don't think I am the type of guy to get married."_

_Melanie groaned, as she covered her ears. "Too loud, too loud."_

_Patrick was relieved when the door opened, glaring at his frat brother. "I don't care what you want but I am not going to take advantage of her."_

_Mark rolled his eyes, allowing Patrick to take Melanie home, who leaned against his side._

"_We will marry. Just wait for you to say," Melanie said, as she and Patrick reached outside._

_Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his hair. 'This girl is crazy. There is no way I am going to get married. That's just not my way of life.'_

-Back to Present-

Patrick walked over to the door of the stable, trying to pull it open, but with no luck, the door just would not budge worth anything. Sighing, he led Robin and him to a stack of hay, sitting on it, the thoughts of Melanie ringing in his head. God, he had not realized how much he missed her until now.

"You okay, Brownie? You've been really quiet," Robin pouted, as she took hold of his hand, and she squeezed it gently, flashing him a warm smile.

Patrick shrugged his shoulders. "Oh – um, being locked up in here, it just makes me remember of how I met Melanie. That's all."

"Oh wow, Patrick, I'm sorry. I am sure Nikolas will get us out of here when he realizes how long we have been gone," Robin reassures him, as she gives his knee a light squeeze. "The last thing I want is for you to get bad memories."

"Why would it be bad memories, Shortpea?" Patrick asked, as he looked over at her with a kind smile on his face, and he gave her hand that was on his knee a little squeeze. "Being with Melanie was never bad."

"Oh, I just thought –"

"Don't worry about it. I was just thinking about how the situation of ours resembles to my past with her, that's all. With Melanie, a couple of frat buddies had drugged her drink, and they thought I would fuck her, basically. I wasn't that type of guy – to take advantage of an innocent girl. My God, Shortpea, she was so fucking scared, and my friends wanted me to get laid because I was so focused on my schooling."

"Oh my gosh!" Robin said in complete horror. "I am really glad that it was you that got in the room with her. What was she like?"

"The funny thing is she kept on telling me the whole way back to her place since I wanted to take her back home to take care of her, she was determined that we were going to get married. She was a crazy, little thing back then," Patrick said with a sad smile on his face. "I thought she was insane and I honestly didn't think I would be married to her."

"But you did," Robin said with a grin leaving her lips, as she looked into his eyes. "You did marry her and she gave birth to an amazing, wonderful son."

Patrick grinned and he nodded his head. "How exactly did you meet Stone?"

_**July 13, 2002**_

_Twenty-seven year old Stone Cates rushed into the supply closet, panicking, as he started to regain his breath. That damn nurse just would not leave him alone and he was about to go crazy. He moved a hand through his dark hair and he panicked when he heard a nose behind him._

"_Don't worry –whoever you are running from, she isn't here."_

_Stone turned around and was face-to-face with the most beautiful woman he had laid his eyes bestow on. A gentle smile came across his face, as his eyes landed on the short, young intern that was standing in front of him with the most beautiful, dark eyes._

"_I'm Robin Scorpio. Are you running from that new girl, Leyla?" Robin asked with a smirk, grabbing a fetal Doppler from the shelf._

"_The woman is insane. She thinks we're a couple because she showed up at my damn table with my friends the other night. Might I say, she showed up unannounced, and I really don't know how to get her off of my back. I feel like I am going crazy," Stone admitted with a sigh, as he licked across his bottom lip._

_Robin looked at the name on his lab coat. "Well, Dr. Cates, I'm Robin Scorpio. I'm one of the new interns here at General Hospital. Maybe I can help you out or something."_

_Stone smiled, as he turned off the light in the supply closet, still a bit of light entering the room. He flashed her a smile and then finally crossed his arms over his chest._

"_And how do you plan on helping me out? That woman out there is on the run for me and that's not what I want. I wouldn't date her if she was the last woman standing."_

"_Well, from what I hear, she always gets what she want," Robin teased, as she looked into the eyes of Stone Cates, grinning from ear to ear._

"_Not this time she won't. So, how can we help each other?"_

"_You could help me become a very good doctor, as I've heard you're the best research pathologist, and I could pose to be your girlfriend."_

"_Why just post?" Stone asked, as he moved closer to her, moving a strand of hair from her face. "Why don't you allow me to take you out to dinner sometime?"_

"_Are you serious?" Robin blushed, as she shyly looked up into his eyes, playing with her fingers nervously. "I mean, there are plenty of female doctors here. Surely, you can find someone better."_

"_But I don't want to," Stone smiled, as he looked down at her, placing a kiss on her temple. "What I want is to take you out to dinner."_

Patrick grinned, as he looked at her with a smirk. "It sounds like he was a fighter for the things he loved very much, Shortpea. I can see that it brushed off on Brenda Rae, as well as her beautiful mother."

Robin smiled, as she swung her legs back and forth, and her thigh brushed against his. "He really was and Leyla was annoying as ever, especially back then. When she found out that Stone and I were "dating" each other, she almost blew a basket. At the time, I wasn't HIV positive."

"I think Leyla pines on the men that she will never have," Patrick said with a shudder of his head. "So, were Stone and you married or were the two of you married?"

"We got married the day I found out I was pregnant," Robin said with a smile upon her face, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "During the whole thing, he couldn't keep his hands off of my belly. Every, single time I would walk by him, he would always touch my belly."

"Ha, he sounds like me when Mel was pregnant," Patrick replied, as he slid off of the stack of hay, and he let a sigh leave his lips. "She was so stubborn when she became pregnant but she finally succumbed bed rest, which I am thankful."

Robin smiled, as she jumped off of the stack of hay, and she walked up to him, placing her hands against his chest, feeling his ripped muscles.

"Lucas has an amazing father," Robin smiled, as she looked up into his eyes. "So, since we totally forgot about the whole picnic with our children, would you like to make a play date next week?"

"I think that sounds lovely," Patrick said, as he kissed the top of her head. "So, if you don't mind me asking, how did you find out about your daughter being HIV? I mean, what was your reaction like?"

"Well, my labor was under a lot of stress because Stone died during the time when I was eight months along," Robin sighed, as she leaned against Patrick, taking hold of his hands in hers, and she looked up into his dark brown eyes. "I was already dilated too far to do a cesarean section. I had to do natural birth without an epidural. Talking about pain right there…"

"Wow, I am so glad I am not a woman," Patrick said, as he allowed her to go on.

"I berated myself when I found out that my little girl was HIV positive," Robin admitted, as she began to pace back and forth, holding in the tears. "I wouldn't go see her for a while until Elizabeth, Emily, and Alan approached me. I felt like I had disappointed my little girl. I gave Brenda Rae HIV because of the fact that I was so stressed out."

"Robin," Patrick sighed, as he walked up to her, enveloping her in his strong arms. "You do know that it isn't your fault, right? You had just lost your husband."

"I knew that it was going to happen but it was just so hard. I was pregnant and my parents were nowhere to be found, Brownie. I really am sorry that I am burdening you with my problems," Robin sighed, as she looked down at the ground with a pout upon her beautiful face. "I hate that I am doing this to you."

"You're not doing anything," Patrick tells her, as he pushes her chin up, and he smiles down at her into her brown eyes. "It just shows you what an amazing mother you are – teaching your daughter the life of being HIV positive. Does she understand it?"

"Yes, she does. Rae is a very beautiful and smart, little girl," Robin said with a proud smile upon her face, as she saw a basket nearby.

As she walked over to it, she picked it up, and then placed the basket upon the stack of hay that the two of them had been occupying not too long ago. Opening the basket, she saw there was a bottle of wine in it, as well as food, such as a fruit salad, chicken salad, two bags of potato chips, and then a few sandwiches.

"I am starting to wonder –"

"If this was a setup?" Patrick chuckled, as he looked at her, taking a seat on the small haystack next to the one where the basket was. "I knew there was something fishy going on with our children."

Robin smiled, as she sat down next to him, handing him a sandwich, and then placing the bottle of wine in her lap. "Our kids are smart. I will give them that and I am just so relieved that I am not stuck in here with anyone else. Could you image us being locked in a room with Leyla?"

"I'd want to cut my tongue off," Patrick laughed, as he took his sandwich out of the zip-lock bag, and then took a bite of his sandwich. "Besides, I am enjoying spending every moment with you."

"I am glad that your naughty nurse isn't here, either," Robin teased, as she took a bite of the sandwich, smiling sweetly over at him. "You know – you're the only person that knows about my marriage to Stone."

Patrick was definitely surprised at the words but he was really touched that she had been able to tell him the news. "Wow, um, I don't know what to say. If you do not mind me asking, why haven't you told anyone about the fact that you did marry Brenda's father?"

"Honestly," Robin began, as she ran a hand through her hair, and she took a deep breath. "I wasn't even sure how everyone would handle the news. They would keep telling me over and over about how sorry they are. Also, I didn't need to hear Leyla coming after me saying she should have married him. I already hear enough that Brenda Rae should have been hers."

Patrick was shocked, once again, and he shook his head in disbelief. "I don't even know what to say to that, except for that nurse is insane, and she's not my naughty nurse, either."

Robin laughed a little bit, as she finished up her sandwich, and then pulled the fruit bowl into her lap, popping a piece of kiwi into her mouth. "I know. I am just messing with you. Do you think our kids are having fun in the pool?"

"I think so," Patrick said, as he stole the strawberry she just picked up, and he flashed her a warm smile on his face. "So, do you think I will be able to take you out again?"

"Yes, where are we going on this date?" Robin asked, kind of curious, and she took a strawberry, biting on the end of it. "I mean, do I need to dress up or can I go casual?"

Patrick chuckled, as he looked at her. "Well, I overheard you the other night talking to Liz and Emily how you once stole a car to go to a Smashing Pumpkins with Stone. Well, that got me thinking, and I remembered that my father had two spare tickets to an Eli Love concert. Want to go with me?"

Robin's eyes nearly popped out when she heard the artist's name. "My mom used to be a groupie or at least, that's what she's told me. He has some good songs. I am definitely interested."

"Wonderful. I was thinking we can get something to bite afterwards at Kelly's?"

"Sounds like a date," Robin said with rosy cheeks and she smiled up at him when she felt him grab her hand gently in his hand.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Nikolas sat there with his arms crossed over his chest with a smile, as well as determination written across his handsome face.

"What in the world are you two doing in here? You got a whiny son and daughter asking for their Mommy and Daddy. Do you want to see them or stay in here for the rest of your lives?" Nikolas asked with a raised eyebrow, hiding the smile on his face when he noticed they were holding hands.

Patrick stood up to his feet, and helped up Robin to his feet, and then led her out of the stable.

Smiling to himself, Nikolas rubbed his hands together. "Mission accomplished."

--

It had been a couple of hours since Patrick and Robin had been freed from the stable when Nikolas had caught them. They had been thankful, but at the same time, they had been getting to know each other more and more. Brenda Rae and Noah Lucas were taking a nap with the other kids in the family room inside of Wyndemere.

Robin was so excited about going to an Eli Love concert. In a way, her life with Stone was like flashing through Patrick. The way they met or the fact that they were going to a concert together, it was so much like she met Stone in a way. She felt so close to Patrick Drake and it made her wonder if being with her dead husband was a sign to be with Patrick.

"Hey gorgeous," Patrick said, as he swam up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and he pulled her close to him. "I am so excited about taking you out to that concert and dinner tonight."

"You're not the only one," Robin said, as she hugged him, and she placed her head against his chest. "I love that you moved here to Port Charles."

"Me too, Robin. I feel like I can tell you anything," Patrick admitted, as he stroked the side of her cheek with the back of his hand, his knuckles brushing against her skin.

"I feel the same way. I mean, I told you about how I married Stone just months before his last breath of air when not even my closest friends know," Robin admitted, as she touched his cheek lovingly, and she moved to sit on the edge of the pool. "Being with a man, who knows that I have a little girl, it's like I am in complete satisfaction – almost heaven."

Patrick chuckled, as he hopped up on the edge of the pool, and he sat down beside Robin. Grabbing her hand, he kissed her knuckles gently.

"Any man would be lucky to have you in their presence, and I guess that in this lifetime, I am that lucky man, Robin. I feel honored," Patrick teased, as he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders, and he flashed her a smile when she looked at him.

"Well, you better be," Robin grinned, as she laid her head on his shoulder, and she felt him move closer to him. "So, have you seen your father since you've been back here in Port Charles?"

"Actually, no," Patrick admitted, as he ran his hand over the back of his neck. "We haven't talked since Melanie died. I took my frustration out on my father. I think before I go home tonight, I need to see my father. That way, I will have a clean slate and won't be so damn grumpy on our date when I see you."

"I think that sounds like a good idea. Why don't you go ahead and see your father now?" Robin suggests, standing up, and then helping Patrick up to his feet. "You can pick up Lucas later tonight, okay?"

Patrick kissed the tip of her nose and he smiled. "You're the best, Robin. Thank you so much."

As she watched him run out to his car, Robin grinned from ear to ear. She just prayed that the father-son talk wouldn't go as bad. Squeezing the water from her hair, Robin walked into Wyndemere after she wrapped a towel around her waist to go see if the two, little 'matchmakers' were up to go home.


	8. Meeting Jared for the first time!

A year ago, Patrick Drake wouldn't be in the place that he is now. Patrick has a four-year old son, Noah Lucas Drake, who is his everything. Deciding to move back to his hometown, Port Charles, Patrick is only thinking of the safety of his son. Then, there is the lovely HIV positive, Robin Scorpio, who has a four-year old daughter, Brenda Rae Scorpio. Maddie's mother and Patrick were best friends but never lovers. Robin had got her daughter from an ex-boyfriend, Stone Cates, who is dead. What happens when these two parental doctors meet?

Author's Note: Well, I am praying that you guys will like this chapter. I am not exactly how many more there will be since this story will be ending pretty soon. I just don't have time for this story and I sometimes forget to update this story, so it isn't fair to you guys to continue it. This chapter will include Patrick seeing his father and Patrick and Robin's date. Hope you all will enjoy this lovely chapter.

-8-

Patrick just couldn't believe how nervous he was and he shuffled his feet on the flower mat outside of his father's house with his new wife. This had been the house he had grown up in with both of his parents and he felt so uncomfortable of even being here. After all, Noah Drake had married the lawyer, Alexis Davis, who was now a Drake. What was he supposed to even call her? Was he to call her Mom or something completely different? And now… Alexis Davis or rather Drake was pregnant with his father's second child with her. He had a little brother that he hadn't even known about until he came into town.

Jared Lucas Drake was only three but he had heard about what a smart boy he was. From the things he heard, Jared was the spitting image of Noah Drake, and he took a deep breath at that thought. He had always been the spitting image of his father but not anymore. It really made him upset that he had to here this from staff members or people around town rather than his own father. It had hurt him more than he could even imagine. Noah knew about everything about his own son. His own father couldn't even share the information that he was a big brother to two kids.

Holding the tears back, he took a deep breath, and finally brought his hand to the door, knocking on it a few times. When the door opened, he was prepared to see his father, but he was looking down at his brother, who was on his mother's hip. Jared had a thick mass of brown hair and dark brown hair. Boy, this was going to be a lot harder than he ever imagined.

"Hi Alexis," Patrick said uncomfortably, as he ran his hand over the back of his neck. "Is my father home by any chance?"

"Yeah, come in Patrick," Alexis said, as she stepped back to let Patrick inside, and then shut the door once he was inside. "What brings you by?"

"Well, I've come by to get to know about my brother since my father couldn't even do that," Patrick sighed, as he placed his hands in his pockets. He turned to look at Alexis. "Why didn't he tell me about him or the fact you're pregnant with my sister? Am I really that bad of an influence or something? I just want to understand, Alexis."

Alexis put Jared down and she watched him run off to his father's office. Leading Patrick over to the couch in the living room, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"When your father came back from the Melanie's funeral, he didn't think it would have been fair to burden you with a little brother in your life, Patrick," Alexis explained, as she noticed the hurt written across her step-son's handsome face.

"It's just not fair, you know? I had to find out from nurses at the hospital about a little brother I didn't even know existed, Alexis," Patrick sighed, as he then saw his father come into the living room, carrying Jared in his strong arms. "Speaking of the devil…"

Noah's eyes widened in surprise when he saw his son sitting next to his pregnant wife and he placed Jared down on his feet.

"Mm-k Daddy," Jared said with a grin, as he ran to the middle of the floor, falling on his bottom, and he frowned when he fell.

Immediately, Alexis, Noah, and Patrick rose to their feet.

"Let me see if he's all right?" Patrick suggested, as both Noah and Alexis nodded when they sat back down, and he turned around. He then knelt down on his knees and then sat Indian style in front of his little brother, who was the cutest guy ever. "Hey big guy, you okay?"

Jared pouted, as he shook his head, and then pointed to his bottom. "I hurt here."

"Aw Jared, you know, it won't hurt much longer if you think about other things," Patrick said with a smile, as he tapped his brother's little nose.

Smiling big, Jared looked up at Patrick. "R-Really Pa-wick?"

"Yeah, do you like race cars by any chance?" Patrick asked, as he saw his little brother get the courage to stand up with a huge smile on his face. "I take it that you do. I got you a little something."

"Oh!" Jared grinned, as he looked at his shirt pocket, and he pointed to it. "In there?"

"Yes, my son picked it out, actually," Patrick said with a smile on his face. He pulled out the car from his pocket. It was red and black and it had a zigzag symbol on the front of the car and had the number three on it for his age. "What do you think?"

"Oh! Pawick, it SO cool!" Jared said excitedly when Patrick handed the toy car to him. He then placed his arms around him, giving him a big hug. "Thank you!"

"Well, your nephew, my son, Noah Lucas, actually picked it out. You'll have to thank him later. Right now, he's sleeping at my – uh, my girlfriend's place right now," Patrick said, as he realized that was what he thought about Robin.

"He has Daddy's name!"

"Yes and my middle name. Noah's my middle name too," Patrick said with a shrug, as he stood up to his feet. "Why don't you go ahead and play with your toy? I need to talk to Daddy dearest now."

"Come on, Jared. Let's go play," Alexis said, as she stood up to her feet, kissing his cheek before whispering something in his ear. "Don't you dare yell at him, Noah Drake."

Patrick shuffled his feet uncomfortably and he took a deep breath when Alexis and Jared were out of his sight. He then stared at his father, who was looking down at his feet.

"You mail me tickets to Eli Love and you forget to mention that I have a little brother and then a little sister on the way! Who the hell are you?" Patrick asked, as he pushed his jacket back, and he placed his hands on his hips. "How could you NOT tell me about Jared?"

"Patrick," Noah sighed, as he looked up at his son, and he took a deep breath. "I invited you to Alexis' and my wedding but you said no, so I assumed –"

"A week after Melanie's funeral you and Alexis were getting married!" Patrick snapped, as he threw his hands up in the air. "I mean, how could you not tell me about my family? It's been three, fucking years, DAD!"

"Patrick –"

"No Dad, you have really outdone yourself this time. Tell me something… are Jared and Alexis replacements of Mom and me? I am your firstborn son and you couldn't even tell me that you were starting to get on with your life? I mean, really, what did you think I would do when I found out about Jared?"

"You've been through so much and I honestly didn't think you'd forgive me for having another or rather, two children with another woman," Noah admitted, as he looked over at his son, and he placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a light squeeze. "I never ever meant to hurt you, Patrick. You're my first legacy and I love you so much. I know that I should have told you this sooner but I can't change what I did."

Patrick sighs, as he runs a hand through his hair. "But – you did, Dad. I really don't mind Alexis, the baby she's carrying, or Jared. I would like to get to know him, Dad."

"And that's perfectly fine with me. I know he's just three and all, Dad, but I want to get to know Jared Drake so much. After all, he is a part of me, and he seems like he's a happy kid," Patrick said, as he looked over at his father. "You're doing a great job with him."

"I can't help but wonder where he gets his energetic side."

"Well, he does have two sisters, Dad," Patrick said, as he chuckled when he saw Jared's face peeking around the corner. "Hey big guy, what are you doing?"

Jared looked over at his father and his big brother, as he realized that he had been caught, and he just flashed those dimples when he smiled. Running carefully this time, he crawled up on his father's lap.

"Hi Pawick," Jared said with a grin on his face, holding the toy racecar in his little fingers.

"Hey there, Jared," Patrick said, as he turned to look his father. "Thanks for the Eli Love tickets, Dad. Robin and I are going to have fun or at least try to."

"Well, if any two people deserve to have fun, it's the two of you," Noah said, as he watched Jared lean his head into Patrick's chest, and he smiled at the sight. "So, how's my grandson doing?"

"He's doing good. Robin's daughter, Brenda Rae, and him have been playing matchmaker. They are too cute, so Robin and I can't really be too upset," Patrick said with a shrug of his shoulders, as he looked over at him. "Actually, Robin and I have plans later this week to have a barbecue, pool party later this week at her place, and I would really like it you could bring Alexis, Kristina, Molly, and this little guy over."

"Oh Daddy, can we go?!" Jared asked excitedly, as he slid in between the two, standing in between them with a happy look on his face.

Noah couldn't help but to laugh and he pulled Jared in his lap. "Sure buddy, we can go, but you need to be a good little boy, okay?"

Jared nodded his head and then hugged his father. "Thank you, Daddy!"

Staring at his father with his brother, Patrick knew that his father hadn't meant to hide Jared from him, and he could forgive his father. This was one of the reasons he had moved back to Port Charles and he was so happy that Noah Lucas enjoyed living here.

**Later That Night**

"Oh my God!" Robin said with a huge grin on her face, as they walked out of the arena away from where the Eli Love concert had been.

"Is that a good 'oh my god' or is that a bad one?" Patrick asked, as he held the bag of souvenirs he had in his hand that he bought for Robin.

"That is definitely a good one," Robin said with a huge grin on her face, as she looked up at him when they walked over to the empty parking lot. "A very good concert, Patrick. I can't believe he sang every song on his new CD. Usually, artists usually just sing a few not – not more than ten songs, really."

"I am so glad you had fun," Patrick said with a smile, as he wrapped his arm around her waist, and he pulled her close to his side, just enjoying how right this felt to be with her. "All I want is for you to have fun and you seem like you did."

"And I did," Robin grinned, as he opened the passenger side for her, and she got in, putting her seatbelt on.

Once Patrick was inside the driver's seat, he pulled down the street, and he felt Robin grab his hand.

**Kelly's Diner**

Robin took a bite of the piece of cake with the spoon and moaned to the taste. "So, if you don't mind me asking, how did the talk with your father go?"

"It was very, very eventful," Patrick said with a chuckle, as he looked down at his slice of vanilla cake. "I actually need to talk to you about it. When I moved back to Port Charles, I found out that my step-mom, Alexis Davis, is pregnant and has a son. Apparently, these two children are my father's. Jared Lucas Drake is three and he's an amazing boy."

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, Robin," Patrick said with a shake of his head, as he grabbed her hand lightly. "When I was little, I always wanted another sibling, and now – I have two.. Robin, you should see Jared. He's so amazing and he's kind. My dad and Alexis are really doing a great job. I hope you don't mind but I actually invited Alexis, my dad, Jared, Molly, and Kristina to the barbecue this weekend."

"No, that's perfectly fine, Patrick. It will be a good way for Uncle Jared Lucas to get know his nephew," Robin said with a teasing smile on his face.

"You're enjoying this way too much," Patrick said, as he grabbed her hand, stroking his thumb over her knuckles, and he smiled. "Anyways… do you need me to bring anything over on Saturday?"

"Nope… just bring that cute, little boy of yours and a pair of swimming trunks," Robin said, as she took another bite of her chocolate cake. "My little matchmaker's been having too much fun with him and I want to make sure she has fun tomorrow."

"I just hope we don't get locked away like we did at Nikolas's barbecue," Patrick said with a laugh leaving his lips and he continued to rub her knuckles with his thumb. "Then again, I have been enjoying every private moment I can get… with you."

"You're such a charmer," Robin said with a laugh, as she cut a piece of her chocolate cake. "Do you want a bite of my cake?"

"I am only the best," Patrick told her, as he gave her a wink, and then leaned forward, tasting the piece of cake on the spoon. "Mmm, this is really good."

Seeing the chocolate on his lips, Robin grinned, as she leaned forward, and before she knew what was going on, her lips were pressed against Patrick's. They had been on two dates and the two hadn't kissed, so she wanted this to be right. Sucking the chocolate off of his bottom lip, she felt Patrick cup her cheek tenderly, kissing her more gently. The kiss was a soft, lingering kiss that both of them had been wanting for a while, but they hadn't made a move.

Breaking the kiss, Robin grinned, as she licked her lips. "You had chocolate on your lips."

"A-ha, so that was your way of kissing me?" Patrick asked, as he flashed her a huge smile on his face where his dimples were in full bloom.

"Maybe…" Robin teased him, as she took a bite of her piece of chocolate cake, and she looked over at him when she took the spoon out of her mouth. "Or maybe not."

"You are enjoying this WAY too much," Patrick winked, as he leaned down, and he pressed his lips to Robin's palm, letting his lips loiter across her right hand.

"I just can't help it," Robin said with a grin, as her eyes lit up, and she took a bite of her chocolate cake. "I just happen to have a sweet tooth."

"Like I haven't noticed that," Patrick huffed playfully, as he looked into her eyes, and he chuckled when he took another spoonful of his vanilla ice cream.

Oh yeah, life was definitely good! He had Robin in his life. His son adored her and her little girl, Brenda Rae, and he was going to start to reconnect with his father again. Oh and he just met his little brother, Jared Lucas, who had a heart of gold. He just hoped that his life could stay this good!


	9. Family bonding time!

A year ago, Patrick Drake wouldn't be in the place that he is now. Patrick has a four-year old son, Noah Lucas Drake, who is his everything. Deciding to move back to his hometown, Port Charles, Patrick is only thinking of the safety of his son. Then, there is the lovely HIV positive, Robin Scorpio, who has a four-year old daughter, Brenda Rae Scorpio. Maddie's mother and Patrick were best friends but never lovers. Robin had got her daughter from an ex-boyfriend, Stone Cates, who is dead. What happens when these two parental doctors meet?

**Author's Note: I am really glad that you guys enjoyed chapter eight. Things will be getting a little bit better, as we all love us some fluff. Well, at least, I know I do. Anyway, enjoy this lovely chapter. I am thinking there will be two to four chapters until this story is done, but then again, I don't want to rush anything in this story. So… enjoy chapter nine… the barbecue/pool party chapter.**

**Also, after reading all of the reviews I got in the last chapter, I have decided I am not going to end this story. Aren't you surprised to see another update? Lucky me for my inspiration! So, I have a total of seven stories.**

**-9-**

"Daddy, Daddy, I am SO excited!" Four-year old Noah Lucas exclaimed, as he ran into the front yard when Robin opened it. "I get to see Grandpa NOAH!"

Patrick chuckled, as he turned around where a big bag of coal was over his shoulder. He looked down at his little boy, who was wearing a pair of Spiderman swimming trunks.

"I can see that, buddy. Now, why don't you find Rae, so Daddy can start making lunch, okay? Just don't go in the big pool, okay?"

"Mm-hmm Daddy," Lucas said with a bright smile where he ran through the gate, which led to the backyard to the kiddy pool.

"Hey babe," Patrick said, as he walked into the house where he saw Robin in a two piece bikini, but she was wearing a pair of jean shorts. "Can I say how beautiful and sexy you look? I just cannot help myself when it comes to you."

"You can but you've told me five times already," Robin giggled, as she took out the hamburger meat from the refrigerator. "But I definitely don't mind it. Just don't be ogling my breasts in front of the children or your father. After all, I work with the man."

"I can do that," Patrick said against her ear and then followed her out back to where the grill was already set up. He noticed that their kids were in the kiddy pool, splashing water everywhere, and he had to laugh at the sight. They were definitely like brother and sister.

Placing the coals under the rack of the grill, he watched Robin beside him where she was making the shapes of the hamburgers.

"When is your Dad coming?" Robin asked, as she then heard the doorbell. "Why don't you get that? I'll get the grill burning and ready for the Drake men."

"You're the best," Patrick smiled, as he placed a kiss on her cheek, and then walked inside of the house.

God, he didn't even understand why he was so nervous. Then again, he had every right to be nervous. His father's pregnant wife, his son, and his stepdaughters were here. This was something that he did not want to risk, especially when he had a very excited Noah Lucas inside. Pulling the door open, he looked at the people in front of him.

"Hey Patrick, sorry we're a little late, but someone had to pee and couldn't hold it," Noah said, as he cast Alexis a look, who just smiled.

"Well, it's your daughter that's sitting on my bladder," Alexis huffed, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and she smacked him on the side of the head. "Now, be good or else."

"Oh boy, here we go again," Noah said with a shake of his head and then looked back to his son. "Sorry Patrick, can we come inside?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," Patrick said, as he watched, one by one walk in. He smiled when he saw that his little brother, who was the last one to walk inside, was wearing a pair of racecar swimming trunks.

"Pawick!" Jared said excitedly, as he ran up to him, and he raised his arms to be picked up. "Pwease?"

Chuckling softly, he reached down to his little brother, and once he picked him up, he felt Jared rest his head on his shoulder.

"Hey buddy. You excited to meet my son?"

Jared lifted his head and he simply nodded his head eagerly. Patrick then led his father, Alexis, Kristina, and Molly, while still holding Jared to the backyard where Brenda Rae and Lucas were running after Robin in the grass.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Brenda Rae said in excitement with a giggle when she fell and Robin began to tickle her without any mercy. "Please Mommy!"

"Okay angel," Robin said, as she helped her daughter to her feet, and she turned around to see Lucas with a big grin on his face. "You know this is all your fault, right buddy?"

All Lucas did was grin and then wrapped his little arms around her neck.

"Hey Noah Lucas, come here," Patrick called out, as he walked into the backyard where Alexis and Noah were standing beside him with the kids.

"But Daddy," Lucas pouted, as he turned around to see the guests, and he ran over to him. When he saw a little boy in his father's arms, he frowned. "Who… that?"

When Patrick set Jared down in front of his son, the shyness of both boys brought a smile to Patrick's face. He was about to say something when Brenda Rae came over.

"Hi! I'm Brenda Rae," Brenda said with a big smile on her face, extending her hand to the small, little boy, who immediately shook her hand.

"I'm Jared," he said, in a little shyly manner, and then Jared, turning to Noah Lucas, said "What's your name?"

"I'm Noah Lucas. You're my Daddy's brother?" Lucas asked, as he looked from his father, to his grandfather to Jared.

All Jared did was nod his head.

"Cool!"

"And these two, little girls are Kristina and Molly, Lucas," Patrick said with a smile, as Kristina and Molly stepped forward with shy looks on their faces.

Brenda smiled brightly. "Yay… more girls!"

Everyone laughed and Patrick looked around, wondering where Robin was. He turned his head down to Brenda Rae with a smile on his face.

"Rae, sweetheart, where's your Mommy?"

"I'm right here," Robin said, as she approached Patrick by his side where she was holding a pack of hot dogs in her hands, and she handed it to him. "You really need to start grilling. The food isn't going to cook by itself, you know?"

"I swear –"

Robin rolled her eyes, as she placed her hand on his arm. "Go on and you might get a kiss if you do such a good job."

As she watched him walk away, Robin kneels down to the kids' level. "Hey kids, why don't you go to the pool? After all, your bathing suits aren't a reason to look pretty."

"But I look pretty, right, Mommy?" Brenda Rae asked, as she looked up into her mother's eyes with her dark brown eyes and a grin on her face.

"Yes baby, you look very pretty," Robin said with a smile, as she stood up, watching Brenda take hold of Molly and Kristina's hands, leading them to the beautiful pool.

Jared looked to his father as Lucas looked at his own father.

"Hey, what's wrong, boys?"

Patrick looked at his father and he smiled softly. He picked up Lucas and Jared, holding them both. "You guys know I love you both, right?"

"Yes but –"

"Come on, Lucas. Don't you know you're going to be my favorite guy?"

"What about me?" Jared asked with a pout on his little face. "Don't you love me?"

Patrick realized that this was going to be a lot harder than he realized. He set them both on the patio, sturdy table, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I love you both very much – very much and nothing's going to ever change that, boys. I have a little son and a little brother to look out for now," Patrick said, as he looked at them, and he tickled their bellies lightly, which made a giggle leave both of their mouths. "There we go. Now, why don't you guys join the girls in the pool?"

But Daddy, we can't get down. It's wayyyy high!" Lucas said with a smirk on his face.

"There is no doubt that's his son," Robin said with a shake of her head, watching Patrick place Jared and Lucas on their feet, who ran over to the kiddy pool to join the girls.

"Very funny," Patrick scoffed, as he walked over to his father, pulling him in for a hug.

"Hey Sport," Noah said, as he looked from Patrick to Robin and then to Patrick. "So, this is the girlfriend you were telling me about?"

"Girlfriend?" Robin breathed, as she placed the Ballpark hot dogs on the grill aligned next to each other.

"Yeah, you're Robin Scorpio, right?" Noah asked, as he looked at the woman by the grill.

Robin nodded her head and looked over at Patrick, who walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You think of me as your… girlfriend?" Robin asked softly, as she looked up into his dark, brown eyes. "I mean, we have only been out on three dates, so –"

"That's all I need to realize that you are my girlfriend. Are you upset?" Patrick asked, as he placed the raw patties on the grill, and he looked over at her.

Robin blushed a little shyly and she shook her head. "No but I am surprised that you think of me as your girlfriend. I feel like – I am in high school all over again."

Patrick chuckled, as he nuzzled his face in her neck, smelling her sweet scent. "With you, that's how I feel too, gorgeous."

Laughing softly, Robin turned around, and she approached Alexis, watching her hand rubbing at that bump on her belly. "Hi Alexis, how are you feeling?"

"Well, Princess Drake has been kicking up a storm, but all is good," Alexis said, as she sat down in one of the patio chairs. "Noah and I really appreciate you for allowing us to come over to this barbecue and pool party, Robin."

"Yeah, we really do appreciate it," Noah said, as he walked over to his son with a smile. "Need help, son?"

Patrick nodded his head and he glanced to the kids, who were splashing water everywhere. His eyes ran over to Jared, who had a big smile on his face.

"Dad, you're doing so well with Jared, and he seems like a really happy boy," Patrick explained, as he put the last patty on the grill, and he grabbed the spatula, watching his father grab the tongs. "I do say that the next time you have a child, please tell me as soon as possible. I really hate being upset with you. It's the last thing Mom would want from either one of us."

"You're right and I am really sorry that you didn't hear about Jared from me. I just didn't know how to tell you," Noah admitted, as he took a deep breath. "He's just like you when you were three-years old, Sport. I mean, he has your old room too. He didn't want to get rid of the racecar wallpaper, either. He couldn't stop talking about you, though. The only difference is he isn't such a charmer with girls yet."

"Don't worry – he will get there," Patrick joked, as he flipped a couple of the patties.

"Who will get there?" Robin asked, as Alexis and she approached the guys, and she raised an eyebrow.. "I am wondering if I should be worried…"

Patrick wrapped his arm around Robin's waist and he looked down at her. "I don't think you should be worried. We're just talking about how in time, Jared's going to be just like ME when I was his age."

"Should I be worried?" Alexis suddenly asked, as she felt Noah's hand slide upon her belly.

"Let's just say that Patrick was a HUGE flirt with the girls. He had his first girlfriend at the age four," Noah said with a chuckle, as he then looked from Alexis to Robin. "You better be careful, Robin. Noah Lucas just might teach your daughter a thing or two."

"Don't listen to him," Patrick said with a roll of his eyes, pulling Robin to his side. "My father has no idea what he is talking about."

"Yes, I do. I raised you, after all, and I think you turned out great," Noah told him with a grin spreading across his face. "I mean, if Robin deals with you, you must be a special guy."

"Ew, don't talk that way," Patrick said, making a face, and turned his attention to the burgers, flipping them where his father moved the hot dogs on their sides.

"What way… that you're so darn special?" Noah teased, as he laughed, throwing his head back.

Brenda Rae, Lucas, and Jared approached the grownups dripping wet, as Kristina and Molly were playing around in the kiddy pool.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Brenda Rae said, as she jumped up and down when she walked up to her mother and Patrick. "I'm having SO much fun!"

Robin looked down at her and then knelt at her daughter's level, noticing she was dripping wet from head to toe. "I can see that Rae bug. You sure are wet."

"I like water," Noah Lucas said with a grin, as he jumped up in front of Robin where he was standing right next to Brenda Rae. "We had fun, Robeen!"

"You sure look like you had fun. You're so wet."

Robin then looked at Jared, who was standing to the side. She could tell that he was a little nervous. Grabbing a towel from the table, she walked over to him, kneeling at his level, and she wrapped the huge towel around his small body.

"Hey Jared, are you having fun with your sisters, Rae, and Lucas?" Robin asked, as she looked at the boy, who just nodded his head. "Well, that's good. I want you to have the best fun you can have at my home. You know… you look just like your big brother and that's a good thing. All the girls are going to like you."

Jared made a face, as he looked at Robin. "Girls? Ew."

"Okay, I can see you don't like girls, but I hear that you like cars. You like cars, right?"

"I love cars!" Jared eagerly said, as he looked over at Robin with a smile. "Do you like cars too? The girls at school like my sisters think cars are so boring."

Hearing the sarcastic tone in the word boring leave his lips, she had to laugh, and she began to dry off his dark locks. "No way! I think cars are so cool too. Your brother got me into racecar racing when we first met, so I bought a toy one of my own, and my daughter and I play with it almost every night."

Jared definitely likes this woman and he looked past her to his big brother. "Pawick, SHE likes racecars!"

Patrick grinned, as he looked over at Robin, and he chuckled. He watched her take the towel that he dried Brenda Rae with, wrapping it around her small body.

"Gee… sorry," Patrick chuckled when he watched her stomp away from him playfully.

As Patrick watched Jared smiling at his girlfriend, he had to admit that this was the cutest sight ever. Sure, he had seen her with Lucas many times, but this was so different. It was definitely a very good feeling. It was then he realized that Robin got along with just about everyone – his father, Alexis, Kristina, Molly, and his brother. He had seen how shy Jared had been before and it seemed like Robin had opened him up. For that, Patrick could see that Alexis and Noah were thankful for that.

"Jared seems to be opening up a little bit more," Alexis confided to Patrick when she took a seat with her burger and chips. "He really isn't much of a talker to strangers, so this is really good – very good."

"Well, Robin's really good with kids," Patrick stated, as he flipped over the last of the burgers on the grill. "I am glad that you could notice that he's opening up."

"Well, when Noah and I went on a little trip together, the babysitter we hired to look after him – well, her boyfriend had locked him in the closet for days. When we came back, he wouldn't talk. He really doesn't like to be alone, I guess you can say. He's still fragile about the incident and I think he's kind of blocked it out of his mind," Alexis explained, as she held the tears back. "I just want him to be okay."

Patrick was shocked but he didn't say anything. He knew that it wasn't his father or Alexis's fault. "And he will be. Trust me, if he starts to hang out with his uncle, er, uh, Lucas, I think he will be just fine. From what I see, he gets along great with him."

Lucas and Jared were sitting on the bench, eating their hot dogs, and Patrick knew that the two would just get along great. He occasionally watched Jared tickle Lucas, who would do the same.

"Alexis, Jared's going to be perfectly fine."

Alexis looked up when her husband sat down next to her and she immediately grabbed his hand.

"I can't help it, Noah. He's my first born son and I can't help but worry since that time we got back," Alexis said, as she watched her son run up to Robin, holding out his plate for more food.

"He sure does like to eat," Patrick chuckled, as he watched his brother get excited when Robin placed a burger on his plate.

"Oh yeah, Jared loves food, especially chocolate cake," Noah said, as he then saw the look on his son's face. "Hey Sport, you all right?"

Patrick chuckled, as he remembered the incident of the chocolate cake the other night when Robin insinuated their first kiss together by kissing him.

"Oh yeah, I am fine, Dad," Patrick said, as he looked over at Robin, and he watched her take a seat next to Alexis. "I was just thinking how I would love some chocolate cake right about now."

Robin then started coughing when she heard his words and she rolled her eyes as she watched him place the remainder of the burgers on a plate on the table with the rest of the food.

'_Mission accomplished!' _Patrick thought, as he took a seat at the table next to his girlfriend.


	10. Everything is all right!

**A year ago, Patrick Drake wouldn't be in the place that he is now. Patrick has a four-year old son, Noah Lucas Drake, who is his everything. Deciding to move back to his hometown, Port Charles, Patrick is only thinking of the safety of his son. Then, there is the lovely HIV positive, Robin Scorpio, who has a four-year old daughter, Brenda Rae Scorpio. Maddie's mother and Patrick were best friends but never lovers. Robin had got her daughter from an ex-boyfriend, Stone Cates, who is dead. What happens when these two parental doctors meet?**

**Author's Note: Oi, it's been a while since I have updated, and I feel horrible. I just hope you all will forgive me for the lack of updates. I am trying so hard to get an update but it's so hard when you got as many stories as I got. I also write Roswell Max/Liz and Michael/Liz stories, so I am writing in a total of nine stories, I think. To make up for the lateness, I am going to update chapter eleven in a few days... most likely after Labor Day.**

**-10-**

Patrick looked at his little brother, who was fast asleep in the chair besides his mother's bed since Alexis just couldn't have him in the same bed for long. After all, not much longer, and there would another addition to Noah and Alexis's household where there would be four children to tend to. Patrick just could not hide the smile from his face, as he watched Alexis open her eyes when he was just about to pick up Jared.

"Thank you, Patrick," Alexis whispered, as she fluttered her eyes open where she rested her hand up her thirty-five week pregnant belly. "Can you make sure that he knows I am okay? I don't want him to be worrying about his mother."

Patrick shrugged his shoulders, as he looked over at Alexis, and he gave her a smile.

"It's fine. I will bring him back later today when this little one is ready for visitors," Patrick said, as he motioned to her belly, which Alexis was rubbing.

"Thank you," Alexis smiled, as she then watched Jared rest his head against his brother's shoulder when Patrick picked him up.

Patrick walked over to Alexis and he kissed her on the forehead. "You're going to do great, Alexis. If Jared's anything like you, then you're in perfect hands. Dr. Lee's a wonderful doctor."

Alexis felt her hormones letting go and she frowned, feeling tears falling down her face. "Oh, thank you, Patrick. Now, you better go before this little guy begins to worry about me."

Patrick chuckled, as he walked out with a sleeping brunette in his arms where Alexis continued to stroke her belly where in hours, she was sure her little girl would be here.

Patrick looked down at Rae, Jared, and Lucas, who were sleeping soundly in the living room. Rae was in between both boys and he chuckled lightly. Rae had told Patrick before he left to get Jared that she wanted to sleep in between the two of them. Brenda Rae definitely was something else. It still amazed him how much he had earned over the several months since he had been here. He had a happy little boy, who was becoming fast friends with his little brother, as well as Brenda Rae. He also had a beautiful girlfriend, who was so amazing to both Lucas and him.

"How are you doing?" Robin asked, as she sat down next to Patrick after she handed him a mug of hot chocolate, which had marshmallows, which were floating at the top.

"I am nervous," Patrick admitted with a shrug of his shoulders, as he took a deep breath. "My little sister will be born in a few hours tonight."

"She's going to be a lucky little girl to have you in her life, Patrick. I know that I feel very lucky to have both Lucas and you in my life," Robin smiled, as she took a sip of her hot chocolate, and she looked down at the children, who were sound asleep. ""e will do our best to occupy Jared tonight, so he won't have to worry about his mother.""

"I really do think that he will really be okay and this will be a wonderful time for me to really get to know Jared. I do know that one day, I will need to spend a day with him," Patrick said, as he looked down at his little brother.

Patrick had to admit that Jared looked just like him as a baby and as a little boy. In a way, it was a bit scary, but his brother wasn't that much like him. When Patrick was his age, he was into little girls and cars where Jared only liked his sisters and his toy collection.

"He's going to be just as handsome as you when he grows up," Robin noticed, as she placed her mug of hot chocolate down on the coaster on the coffee table in front of them, and then intertwined her fingers with his very own.

"I already knew that," Patrick joked, as he looked down at the sleeping children, and he smirked over at her with a chuckle leaving his lips. "He's a handsome little boy and I've noticed little girls staring at him every, single time he comes to the hospital to see my dad or me."

"Hey, they just might know him from daycare," Robin playfully argued, as she looked down at her daughter, who was hugging her light brown stuffed bear. "Then again, he is a Drake. Women just happen to love a 'Drake' after all."

"Of course. I mean, there was my mother, Alexis, and now… you."

Robin grinned, as she watched Jared, Lucas, and Brenda Rae running after Patrick in circles in the park. It had been the children's decision to go ahead to come here to the park. At first, Jared was scared when he woke up in an unfamiliar place, but when his eyes landed on his big brother, he jumped in his arms where he quickly buried his head into his shoulder, asking for some blueberry oatmeal. All Robin knew was she hoped that Leyla didn't show up. Leyla always showed up at the most unannounced, given times too.

**November 21, 2002**

_A smile cast over Robin's face when Stone pulled out her chair for her. The two of them had decided to get some lunch at Kelly's on their hour break that they had. Taking a seat after telling Stone thank you, Robin smiled when Mike placed the menus down in front of them before he walked away from the two of them._

"_This is nice… even though we're still in our scrubs," Stone commented, as he opened his menu where he cast a glance at Robin every now and then. "I haven't come here since I moved here a couple weeks ago with my brother."_

"_Well, if we get called into surgery, we can't just rush ourselves to get changed," Robin said softly, as she closed her menu after she decided on what she was getting._

"_True… even though we wouldn't really be operating," Stone said, as he looked at her with a grin on his handsome face when he shut his menu._

"_Can I take your orders?"_

_Looking up at the waitress, both Robin and Stone smiled at each other, and then placed their orders. Robin had ordered a bacon burger with seasoned fries and had also got a glass of iced tea. Stone, on the other hand, had decided on getting a meatball sub with seasoned fries and had also got some iced tea._

"_I hope their food is good here," Stone smiled, as he looked around the café, and he turned to look back at her. "Does that guy own this place?"_

"_Yep, his name is Mike Corbin," Robin smiled, as she frowned when she looked to the door._

_There was Leyla, who was in a skirt and a midriff top, and she simply rolled her eyes at the sight. When was Leyla Mir going to give up on Stone? The man simply was not interested in her and she wished that she could knock some sense into that crazy head of hers._

"_Oh-oh, Leyla's here," Robin said, low enough for only Stone to hear, and she frowned when she watched that handsome smile drop from his face._

"_When will she leave me alone?" Stone frowned, as he watched Leyla beginning to head in their direction, and he looked over at Robin where he quickly grabbed her hand. "You need to help me, Robin. If I could without looking crazy, I would be down on my knees now."_

_Robin smiled, as she gave his hand a squeeze, and she watched as Leyla approached them, her eyes falling on Stone's face, who was looking like he was entranced._

"_Can I help you with something, Leyla?" Robin asked, as she looked over at Leyla with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, are you going to keep stalking my boyfriend no matter how bad it makes you look?"_

"_Boyfriend?" Leyla squeaked, as she looked in between the two of them, and then finally looked at their intertwined hands together on the table. "You two are… dating?"_

"_I don't just let anyone hold my hand," Stone smirked, as he looked into Robin's eyes, and he then stroked her knuckles with his thumb._

"_I don't believe you. I would have known if you two were –"_

_Leyla stopped talking when she watched Stone lean over where he captured Robin's lips against his very own. Stone wasn't sure if she was going to respond, but when he felt Robin's mouth begin to part a little bit, he was so happy at that very moment. Kissing her was like he was on cloud nine right now. Deepening the kiss, as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, a soft moan left his left._

"_Excuse me," replied the young waitress, who had their food in her hands. "I have your food."_

_Robin pulled away with a blush, as she took a glance at Leyla, who just didn't look happy the least bit. She just did not understand why Leyla was still here, especially after the mind-blowing kiss she received from Stone. He definitely knew how to kiss and she was hoping she'd receive more kisses from him in the future._

_As the waitress left their table, Stone looked over at Leyla, and he rolled his eyes. "May I ask why you're still here, Nurse Mir? I am here on my break, trying to have lunch with my girl."_

"_But Stone, I –"_

"_It's Dr. Cates to you, Nurse Mir," Stone said a little harshly, as he looked over at her with a deep sigh leaving his lips. "Look, I'm sorry, but you're coming off a little too needy."_

_As Leyla turned and left, Robin smiled over at Stone, and she felt her cheeks redden. No one had ever talked to Leyla liked that before but the nurse had it coming._

**Back to the present**

"Mommy, Mommy!" Brenda Rae giggled, as she ran away from Patrick, who was being chased by his little brother and son. "Save me."

"Whoa, whoa!" Robin laughed, as she caught Brenda Rae by her arm, and she pulled her into her lap.

Soon after, Jared, Lucas, and Patrick were sitting on the blanket with Robin and Rae. The five of them were eating their sandwiches in silence, just enjoying themselves. Robin could not hide the smile from her face, as she could not believe how good her life was right now. She never ever expected to fall in love, especially with a man, who had his own child, but she did. She would not change her life for anything because Lucas and Rae were like brother and sister, basically. Jared was only an added bonus and he was such a cheerful, little boy, as well.

"Pa-wick, Mommy okay?" Jared asked, as he took one of the Capri Sun strawberry pouch, and he took a sip of it.

Patrick smiled, as he nodded his head and he gave his back a gentle stroke. "Yeah Sport, she's fine. Your sister's just coming out of Mommy's belly."

"R-Really?!" Jared asked excitedly, as he clapped his hands together when he set his pouch down on the blanket in front of him.

"Yeah… do you know her name yet?" Patrick asked, as he looked over at the excitement written on his brother's face.

"No… Mommy and Daddy wanna soo-prise me, Pa-wick," Jared said with a pout, as he looked over at his older brother. "Do e-u?"

Patrick chuckled, as he shook his head. "No but I am sure that the name they decided on was a perfect name. After all, she is a Drake, and she has us as brothers."

"She's going to be a very special little girl," Robin smiled, as she looked over at Jared, who turned his attention to him. "She's going to have such an amazing, caring, big brother."

"Ah, she's right," Patrick chuckled as Lucas and Brenda Rae turned their attention to Jared. "You're going to Mommy and Daddy's special little helper when Kristina and Molly can't be there."

"Yeah… what they said!" Brenda giggled, as she sipped on her juice pouch.

All Lucas could do was giggle at Brenda's words. "You crwazy!"

Robin looked at Patrick, who looked at Jared, who just giggled. Today was just a good day for all of them and it was Brenda and Lucas, who were their little entertainers for the day.

Suddenly, Patrick's phone rang. "Hello?"


	11. A new addiditon to the family!

A year ago, Patrick Drake wouldn't be in the place that he is now. Patrick has a four-year old son, Noah Lucas Drake, who is his everything. Deciding to move back to his hometown, Port Charles, Patrick is only thinking of the safety of his son. Then, there is the lovely HIV positive, Robin Scorpio, who has a four-year old daughter, Brenda Rae Scorpio. Maddie's mother and Patrick were best friends but never lovers. Robin had got her daughter from an ex-boyfriend, Stone Cates, who is dead. What happens when these two parental doctors meet?

Author's Note: I know that I was supposed to get this chapter out a lot quicker but things have been so busy. With me going to Job Corp at the end of the month, it'' been crazy. Oh, when I go to Job Corp, I cannot come back home the first thirty days, so I don'' want you guys to worry about little ol' me, as I need you guys to trust me that I will be back.

-11-

As Patrick's cell phone rang, and he answered it, Robin busied herself into the three kids just in case it was bad news. The last thing, if it was Noah calling, Jared did not need to be worried about his sister and his Mommy. Looking over at Patrick in the corner of her eye, she watched him hang up his cell phone, and she had a skeptical look on her face.

"How would the three of you like to go to the hospital?" Patrick asked, as he turned his attention to the three kids that were staring at him when he placed his cell phone in his pocket of his jeans.

"Is Mommy okay?" Jared asked his big brother with his dark brown eyes, as he nervously looked around him. "Is sister okay?"

Patrick pulled Jared into his lap when Jared approached him. "They are both fine, Jared. Do you want to go see your Mommy and meet your baby sister?"

Jared smiled brightly, as he nodded his head eagerly. "Yes please, I'd really appreciate that."

Jared looked from his father, to his mother, and then to his baby sister, who was wrapped up in a pink blanket. It amazed him how tiny his sister really was after he had watched his mother every, single day for nine months with her belly, which got bigger with each passing month.

Noah looked to his son and waved him over and he saw that Lucas was holding his hand. Where was Brenda Rae and her Mommy?

"Hey Patrick, where's Robin and Rae at? I thought that they would be here at least," Noah asked in a hushed voice, as he watched his oldest son approach him with his own by his side.

"Oh, she went to go see Nikolas Cassadine, actually. He's a good friend of hers," Patrick smiled, as he moved to Alexis's bedside where he saw the little girl bundled in the pink blanket.

There she was – his baby sister with a mass of brown, wavy hair, a pair of big, brown eyes, which were closed, and she had her little thumb inside of her mouth, which she was sucking freely.

"What's her name?" Patrick asked, as he was in awe at the sight of his half-sister. "I mean, you two have decided on a name, right?"

Even though she was still a little pink from her birth, there was no doubt in his heart – she was definitely a Drake. He would definitely have to keep the little boys away from her.

"I would like you all to meet the newest member of our family – Andrea Natalie Drake," Alexis whispered, as she smiled over at them.

"Dad, Alexis – that's such a beautiful name," Patrick smiled, as he looked down at Lucas and Jared, who had their eyes opened wide. "Isn't she beautiful, boys?"

"Yes Daddy"

"Yes Pa-wick."

Patrick looked at the clock and he grinned happily. He was so happy, as this time, he would here from the birth of his sister's arrival unlike he hadn't about Jared. It wasn't his fault since his father and Alexis had not notified him about being a big brother. If he had known, he would had moved to Port Charles a lot sooner.

"Dad, I was actually thinking to give the three of you some peace. It's a little gift from Nikolas but how do you feel of Molly, Kristina, and Jared spending the night with Brenda Rae and Lucas at Wyndemere?" Patrick suggested, as he looked over at her with a charming smile.

"Actually, Molly and Kristina are going to be staying with Rick for a few days since he is in town for a few days," Alexis said in a soft whisper, as she smiled up at Patrick. "But I bet this little guy would love to spend time with his nephew and his big brother, right?"

Jared looked at his mother and he frowned. "But I wanna help ewe wif the baby, Mommy…"

"And you will once I get out of the hospital with Andrea and your father, okay? I mean, don't you want to spend time with Patrick and Lucas, Jared?" Alexis asked, as she looked down at her little boy with a warm smile on her face. "I want you to spend the next few days with your brother, okay?"

Jared frowned but he nodded his head. "Otay Mommy."

Patrick gave Alexis and his father a smile, as he led Jared and Lucas out of the room. He knew that Jared would have fun with the other boys.

Patrick looked at Robin after they dropped the kids off at Nikolas and he grinned from ear to ear. The thought of spending some lovely time with his girlfriend, as it may be, it only made the smile on his face grow with each passing moment. He slipped his hand into Robin's when they began to walk across the bridge to get off of Spoon Island.

"Patrick, I want to be able to help you with Jared, as much as I can," Robin admitted with a small smile on her face, as she looked at his handsome face.

Patrick frowned a little bit, as he looked at her, and he slipped his hand that was holding her hand to around her waist.

"Robin, I really appreciate it, but you don't –"

Robin placed a finger at his lips and she flashed him a smile. "It's no problem, and besides, Rae was the one that offered the idea of spending time with you three. Do you really want to disappoint a four-year old, little girl, Patrick Drake?"

Frowning to himself, Patrick shook his head. "I never would want to disappoint that special, little girl of yours, Robin. She is an amazing girl and she'd probably remember it in the future."

"She is my daughter, so she would probably remember," Robin laughed, as they finally made it off the path to Spoon Island. "Now, you are sure you don't mind spending the rest of the night with me and not with your little boy and brother?"

"No… you work tomorrow and I have a handful day tomorrow with a little girl and two boys," Patrick grinned brightly, as he looked at Robin.

"Are you sure that you don't mind watching Brenda Rae for a few hours tomorrow?" Robin asked, as a frown came over her face. "It's just the clinic isn't open tomorrow and Nikolas and Emily are busy with Spencer…"

Patrick pressed his forefinger right against her lips and he flashed her that famous, dimpled smile. "I am one hundred percent positive, Robin. I actually might take them to the lake by the park where we went."

"That sounds nice," Robin smiled, as she placed her arm around him, and she leaned against him. "So, do you care on telling me some things about you?"

"Well, what's your favorite place in the entire world?" Robin asked, as she looked over at him, kind of intrigued to what his answer was. She still had a lot to know about him.

_-February 14, 2007-_

_Patrick looked at his wife with a grin on his face, still amazed at the news that she had just given him not even five minutes ago. After trying to have a baby for two years, Melanie and Patrick were finally going to have a baby, and not just any baby – a baby boy._

"_Are you kidding?" Patrick gasped, as he looked at his wife with a huge smile on his face when he helped her sit down on the bench._

"_Yes… I tried to get you to come to the appointment but you were in surgery, honey. I hope you are not mad at me?" Melanie asked, as she played with her wedding ring that was on her hand, which was upon her belly._

"_No!" Patrick practically yelled, as he shook his head, and he flashed his wife a smile. "I mean, no sweetheart. I am definitely not mad. You just delivered the best news possible. We're having a son… a beautiful, baby boy. Do you have any ideas for names?"_

"_Actually… I do have one in particular," Melanie smiled, as she looked up into his dark brown eyes, and she pulled him down next to her on the bench. "What do you think of the name Noah Lucas Drake? I thought naming him after our fathers would be a great idea."_

_Even though Patrick wasn't on good terms with his father, he just flashed her a smile, and he stroked her cheek. "I think that's the most beautiful name, actually."_

_Back to Present_

"Honestly, I know this may sound a little weird, but there is this park in Boston. It's where Melanie told me we were having a boy," Patrick said with a small smile on his face. "I try to go there once a year to show Lucas. I know you may not want to but maybe I can take Brenda Rae, Lucas, and you there one day."

"I'd go if you'd want to take me," Robin grinned, as she looked up into his brown eyes when they got to the local park down the street from the pier.

"Robin, I want you to know everything about me like I want to know about you," Patrick admitted, as he pulled her down in his lap when he sat down on a bench.

Robin blushed at his confession and she looked up into his eyes. "Honestly, I thought you would have been interested in Leyla from the start. Men usually don't like to get involved with women that have children these days."

"But I am very interested in you," Patrick winked, as he moved some hair from her face, and he kissed her lips softly. "I will be very interested in you for a long time, as I think you are a very interesting woman to me. Even my son and my brother adore you. Rae is definitely a lucky, little girl."

Robin blushed, as she wrapped her arms around him, and she kissed his lips. It still amazed her that she had someone so wonderful in her life like Patrick Noah Drake, as he was an amazing doctor, an amazing father, a wonderful, big brother, and she was so lucky.

Nikolas smiled, as he watched Jared standing to the side beside the chair in the den of his home. He knew the little boy was a little nervous, as he hadn't really met him before. Walking away from Spencer, Brenda Rae, and Lucas, Nikolas smiled down at Jared, and he then kneeled down at his level.

"Hey little buddy, what's wrong? Why aren't you playing?" Nikolas asked, as he gave him a warm, confident smile on his face. "Don't you like airplanes?"

Jared just shrugged and his eyes went wide when he saw the toy car Nikolas pulled out from behind his back. The car was black with gold zig zags on both sides.

"But I am guessing you are a huge fan of race cars even more than silly airplanes, aren't you?" Nikolas chuckled, as he saw Jared's reaction.

"Uh huh," Jared said quietly, as he looked at Nikolas with his dark brown eyes where he looked awestruck by the little car in Nikolas's hand.

"Here you go, buddy," Nikolas said with a smile, as he then watched Brenda Rae, Lucas, and Spencer come over to Jared.

"Oh, cool car, Jared," Lucas smiled brightly, s she sat down next to him where Brenda Rae and Spencer sat across from them with their toy airplanes.

"Do you want to pway wif it?" Jared asked, as he smiled at his nephew.

Nikolas looked at the four, especially at Jared, and he knew that everything was going to be perfect. Jared had an amazing family and he knew the little, shy boy would start to come out.

Patrick grinned, as he watched Robin walk out of her bathroom in her bedroom in just a T-shirt and a pair of boy short underwear. To him, Robin looked like a goddess, and he felt like the luckiest man alive right at this very moment. He never expected that a man could get someone like her.

When she crawled in the bed beside him under the covers, he grinned, and he pulled her close to him.

"I don't know if I told you but you're so beautiful," Patrick whispered into her ear, as he kissed the side of her neck, and he pull back to look at her.

"Thank you," Robin blushed, as she laid her head right against his chest, and then looked up into his dark brown eyes. "You don't have to tell me that all the time, you know."

"I know but I feel like I have to," Patrick said, as he kissed the top of her head, and he pulled her right beside him. "I really mean it when I say you are beautiful. Brenda Rae's going to look just like you, you know? She's already beautiful but she's going to have all the boys going after her."

"Do you really have to talk about boys?" Robin laughed, as she shook her head, and she looked right over at him. "She is only four years old and I am pretty sure that boys are not on her mind. Her best friend is even a boy – your son if you have forgotten."

"That's how old I was when I started to date and kiss," Patrick joked, as he looked over at Robin with a teasing smile on his handsome face.

"Oh Patrick, what am I going to do with you?" Robin laughed, as she snuggled even closer to him, and she draped her arm across his chest.

"I don't know," Patrick laughed, as he then crashed his lips right against hers in a soft, yet, a passionate kiss, not being able to help himself.

"You know that you can't just kiss me, hoping that will change the topic, Patrick," Robin said, as she was trying to look serious, but seeing him smile just made her smile.

"Why not?" Patrick asked, as he pouted, sliding his fingers through her dark hair, and he held her close to him. "I mean, my kisses should be that powerful, Shortpea."

"Whatever you say, Brownie… whatever you say," Robin laughed, as she felt Patrick's lips crush against her lips yet once again.


	12. Trouble's back in our lives!

A year ago, Patrick Drake wouldn't be in the place that he is now. Patrick has a four-year old son, Noah Lucas Drake, who is his everything. Deciding to move back to his hometown, Port Charles, Patrick is only thinking of the safety of his son. Then, there is the lovely HIV positive, Robin Scorpio, who has a four-year old daughter, Brenda Rae Scorpio. Maddie's mother and Patrick were best friends but never lovers. Robin had got her daughter from an ex-boyfriend, Stone Cates, who is dead. What happens when these two parental doctors meet?

-12-

It had been a few weeks since Andrea Natalie Drake had been born and things were finally getting back on track for Noah and his family. Alexis wasn't her hormonal self, which was making Noah happy beyond happiness. He didn't have to deal with Alexis waking him up in the middle of the night to get her a certain ice cream flavor she wanted or have to deal with her bossing around, either. When Alexis was pregnant, it just wasn't the prettiest thing.

What made everything much better was when his middle son, Matthew Hunter, came in town. He was a son he didn't even knew existed but both Patrick and himself immediately welcomed him into the family. Matthew looked just like his brother too. At first, Matthew had been stubborn, staying away, but he finally gave in to both Patrick and Noah, especially when he saw Jared.

Noah loved how happy his oldest sons were, though. Matthew had started to date Kelly Lee, who is a wonderful, and beautiful doctor. In a way, it made it better because they both knew what being a doctor was like. Then, there was Patrick, and he knew things between Robin and him were picking up, which he knew was with the help of Brenda Rae, Noah Lucas, and Nikolas. Noah had to admit that these two four-year old children have Nikolas wrapped around their fingers. Even Jared had Nikolas in that way too.

His eyes followed Leyla Mir and he shook his head. The nurse was trouble. He had heard about the words she had said to Robin when she had called Robin frail and poisonous, he just could not believe his eyes. This woman was not fit to work at a hospital like General Hospital.

"Here Dad," Matt said, as he handed his father the chart, and he glared at Nurse Mir when she turned her back to him to talk to Nurse Johnson. "I don't like that bitch one bit."

Noah was about to say something about Matt's behavior but he saw he was talking about Leyla. Ever since he had found out from Patrick what the nurse said, he was very upset, but Matt was beyond pissed because it seemed that Robin and Patrick knew each other.

"I know. I don't even know how she talked Alan in giving her another chance here but she better stay away from my son and his girlfriend," Noah said, as he flipped open the chart that Matt handed him. "Anyway… so, you're taking Kelly out tonight?"

Matt grinned, as he nodded his head, and he looked up at his father. "Yeah, she's something else, and I really like her, Dad."

"I'm very happy for you, Sport, and you deserve to be happy just like your brother and me," Noah smiled, as he closed the chart, and he handed it back to Epiphany when she turned away from Leyla. "Actually, I want to ask you something, Matt."

Matt turned to face him, wondering what was going on. "Yeah?"

"Well, Bobbie is kind of throwing you… a party…" Noah nervously laughed, as he rubbed the back of his neck, and he looked over at him. "I wasn't sure how you would react but…"

"I'll go and I am pretty sure it will be fun," Matt said with a smile, as he saw Kelly walking beside Robin, who was holding Patrick's hand. "I will ask Kelly if she will be my date."

Noah nodded his head, as he looked at his son, and then walked away. He had a busy day of patients to deal with today. All he knew was he was very happy for his children finding happiness. He had found happiness too. He had Alexis and six children. Some would have called him busy but he just thought that he was just gifted to have such beautiful children. Even though Molly and Kristina were not biologically his, he thought that they were in every sense of the world.

"So, you will come with me, right?" Patrick grinned, as he sat down next to his girlfriend at the table in the lounge, waiting her take a bite of her sandwich.

"Are you sure? I mean, this is a party for Matthew… a basic welcome into the family, Patrick. I am not even related to any of you," Robin stated, as she opened her bottle of iced tea, and then, she took a sip. "I can just spend some alone time with my daughter."

"No, I really want you there with me, and I know my baby brother's going to be asking about Brenda Rae. I think she has really impressed him," Patrick chuckled, as he placed a sweet kiss upon her soft lips, and he wrapped his arm around her waist after she set her bottled iced tea back on the table.

Robin kissed him back, not being able to help herself, and she pushed her tongue into his mouth when she felt his lips part. As their tongues met, their tongues began to wrestle playfully, and she ran her hand from the table to his cheek, cupping it gently. Pulling away from the kiss, she rested her forehead right against his own forehead.

"I love you, Robin Scorpio-Cates," Patrick whispered, as he looked into her eyes, and he never once moved his eyes away from her. "I don't know… if it's too soon… but I can't stop my feelings when it comes to you."

"No… you're fine. It's not too soon. I've been wanting to say it for a while but I was scared," Robin admitted, as she slid her hand from his cheek down to the middle of his chest. "I love you so much, Patrick Drake. I love both Lucas and you very much. I feel… like my life is finally complete."

"And I love you and that precious, little girl of yours," Patrick smiled, as he kissed her lips softly, and he stroked her cheek, pulling her close. "Since the party is tomorrow, what do you say the four of us do something?"

"Hm, like what?" Robin asked, as she laid her head on his shoulder, and she smiled over at him.

"I don't know but I am sure that we can figure something out," Patrick said, as he looked over at her, and he grabbed her hand. "I will let you know later once I come up with something."

Robin nodded, as she looked through the lounge door where she watched Leyla walk past. "I still cannot believe Alan is letting Nurse Mir back here. All I know is I don't want to be near her."

"And you won't have to deal with it," Patrick whispered against her ear, as he stood up, and he helped her clean up her mess. "We should get back to work before Epiphany comes bouncing in here."

"I can see her now… yelling at us for being in the supply closet," Robin laughed, as she looked over at Patrick, and she shook her head where she allowed him to lead the way back to the hub of the Nurses Station where Epiphany would be.

Brenda Rae was sitting in the sand beside her mother, while they were waiting for Patrick and Lucas. Her mother had brought her here right after her shift was over. Brenda Rae loved spending some time with her mother, as it only gave her hope of the life she had. Ever since her mother told her that she had HIV, she had been very careful of things she did.

"Mommy?" Brenda Rae's quiet voice trembled, as she looked up into her mother's dark brown eyes with her own dark eyes.

Robin turned her head to her daughter, looking down at her. "Yes sweetpea?"

"Am I gonna di-die?" Brenda Rae asked softly, as she let the tears fall down her cheeks, and she looked down at the sand in between her legs.

Robin was shocked at her daughter's words and she quickly shook her head, not wanting her to be sad. "Oh baby, where is this coming from?"

"This nurse…"

Robin couldn't believe her ears. Leyla had come by to see her daughter and she was outraged. Pulling her daughter in her lap, she placed a kiss on her cheek, and she flashed her a warm smile.

"Oh baby… don't listen to that nurse. She's a mean lady and she only said what she said because she does not like me," Robin confided in her daughter, as she stroked her cheek gently, and she flashed her a warm smile. "You're going to live a long and healthy long, as long as you keep on taking your medicine."

"I know, Mommy, but she said –"

Robin placed her finger against her daughter's lips to stop her from talking. "Baby, believe me. Don't believe that mean nurse, okay?"

Brenda Rae wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and she simply nodded her head. "Okay Mommy… but she said that you wouldn't always be here with me. Is she right?"

Robin was going to have a fit with Leyla Mir when she saw her the next time at work. She would also let the daycare supervisor know to not let Leyla anywhere near her daughter.

"I told you… I am always going to be here with you," Robin smiled, as she placed a kiss on her forehead, and she then saw Patrick holding Lucas on his shoulders. "Look! Patrick and Lucas are finally here."

"Robeen!" Lucas cried out happily when Patrick set him down and he ran up to her, hugging her when Brenda slip back in the sand.

"Hey Lucas, I am happy to see you too," Robin smiled, as she kissed his cheek softly, and she allowed herself to hug him. "Did you have fun with your Daddy?"

"Yes, he took me to get some ice cream," Lucas grinned, as he had a little bit of vanilla across his face.

"He's still hungry… or so he says," Patrick chuckled, as he bent down, kissing Robin on the cheek softly, and then sat behind Brenda Rae, pulling her in his lap. "What did you two do while we were gone? I hope you two had lots and lots of fun."

"Mommy and me came here, Pawick," Brenda Rae grinned, as she pointed to the waves, which were splashing against one another. "I got on Mommy's back since the wraves are so big!"

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" Patrick smiled, as he saw the tearstains upon her cheeks, wondering what she had been crying about. "Are you okay, Brenda Rae?"

"Yes…" Brenda Rae said softly, as she then stood up from his lap, and she looked at her mother. "Mommy, can Lucas and I make sandcastles?"

"Yes… but don't go too far, you two," Robin said, as she handed both kids a little bucket and a plastic shovel to dig sand with.

As Patrick and Robin watched their kids not go to far, sitting in front of them, Patrick turned to look at his girlfriend.

"Robin, what happened? Why does Brenda Rae have tearstains on her face?" Patrick asked, as he looked at Robin, who let out a shaky sigh. "Hey, is it that bad?"

"It's Leyla. I will deal with her tomorrow but I don't want her anywhere near my daughter," Robin sighed, as she buried her head in his chest, and she looked up at him with watery eyes. "You trust me, right?"

"Of course I trust you!"

"Good because I don't want to think about that nurse. What I want to think about is what time the party is tomorrow, actually. What time should Brenda Rae and I be there?"

"Well, the party starts around five since Matt works tomorrow, but it probably won't end up late," Patrick explained, as he flashed her a warm smile, looking over at her.

"All right… should I bring anything and does he know about the party?" Robin asked, as she looked over at their giggling children, and she smiled at the sight.

"Yeah… apparently, my brother isn't a fan of surprises," Patrick chuckles, as he shrugged his shoulders, and he licked over his bottom lip. "Our dad talked to him about it earlier, actually."

"Well, that's good," Robin smiled, as she watched their children, and then turned to look at Patrick. "Aren't you glad that you came home… to Port Charles?"

"Actually… yes. I've found out that my dad remarried and that I have two younger brothers. Not to mention that I have three sisters, I think my life is pretty perfect, especially with having both Brenda Rae and you in Lucas's and my lives now."

Robin blushed, as she looked up into his eyes. "I am actually pretty happy you came back to Port Charles. I mean, you made me want to open my heart up to two men… Lucas and you."

Patrick grinned, as he kissed her lips softly, and he smiled when the kiss broke. He couldn't believe how at ease his life seemed to be.

Brenda looked at her mother and Patrick kissing and she grinned over at Lucas. He was like the little brother she had always wanted and then some. When the boys picked on her, Lucas was always there, and when the girls at the daycare would try to kiss him, she would be there.

"My Mommy happy," Brenda Rae said, as she scooped some sand in her beach bucket, and she watched Lucas doing the same.

"My Daddy happy ewe," Lucas smiled, as he looked at Brenda, and he turned his bucket over.

"We gots ta make 'em more happy," Brenda nodded, as she flipped her bucket over, and she looked over at him.

"Uncle Nikolas can hwelp us," Lucas grinned, as he clasped his hands together when he pulled his bucket off, revealing his small sandcastle.

"Yay!" Brenda grinned happily, as she pulled her bucket off, clapping her hands together.


	13. A little mother daughter bond!

A year ago, Patrick Drake wouldn't be in the place that he is now. Patrick has a four-year old son, Noah Lucas Drake, who is his everything. Deciding to move back to his hometown, Port Charles, Patrick is only thinking of the safety of his son. Then, there is the lovely HIV positive, Robin Scorpio, who has a four-year old daughter, Brenda Rae Scorpio. Maddie's mother and Patrick were best friends but never lovers. Robin had got her daughter from an ex-boyfriend, Stone Cates, who is dead. What happens when these two parental doctors meet?

Author's Note: And here is chapter thirteen! I really hope you are enjoying this beautiful story, as it happens to be one of my favorites. I hope to get some new readers. I am always looking for new readers for this story… and my others. I apologize for the long wait, though. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys.

-13-

September 12, 2010; 12:17 P.M.; General Hospital

Robin shook her head in disgust, as she looked over at Leyla Mir. It still amazed her that this nurse was back here at this hospital working under the same roof as Patrick and her. She was definitely going to have a long talk with Alan, especially about what Leyla said to her daughter. She just did not understand what the hell was with Leyla. She knew the nurse didn't like her but she had no right to say such things to her daughter, either.

"Robin, are you all right?" Liz asked, as she approached her in the locker room, giving her a tiny smile.

"God no," Robin sighed, as she sat down on the bench in front of her locker, and she took a deep breath, hating how she was feeling. "Leyla saw Brenda Rae the other day, so I am a bit peeved right now."

Liz raised an eyebrow, as she looked over at Robin, and she placed her hand on Robin's shoulder where she gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Robin, w-why did Leyla go see your daughter?"

"Because Leyla has nothing else to do," Robin said, shaking her head, and she sighed. "But she basically made my daughter believe that I'm not always going to be with her and that because she has HIV, she's going to die soon. I mean, why would you tell a child that?"

Liz was appalled, as she looked at her friend, and she placed her hand on her back, rubbing it in small, circular motions. "Oh Robin, I'm sorry. Have you told Alan… or um, Patrick?"

"I really don't want to tell Patrick," Robin sighed, as she looked down, and she bit down on her lower lip. "I mean, he just found out he had another brother. He doesn't need my drama. I want him to have an easy-okay day."

Liz nodded her head, as she flashed her a warm, gentle smile. "And Alan, Robin? Does he know what Leyla said to your daughter?"

"No… you see, my daughter doesn't lie. She has no need to do that. She actually told me that some nurse came and said these things. I…I am the one that's putting all of it together, targeting Leyla as the one that said those awful and nasty things to my baby," Robin sighed, as she looked down at the raggedy floor, and she took a deep breath.

"You do know that Alan can check the tapes," Liz reminded her, as she moved her hand up to her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

Robin nodded but she didn't say anything. As she walked out the locker room, Patrick came from behind the locker room, and he looked at Liz, shaking his head.

"I've had enough of her crap. I would understand if it was towards Robin, and I might not be so upset, but Leyla seriously said those things to a four-year old little girl?" Patrick cried out, as he crossed his arms over his chest, and he shook his head.

"Oh! Dr. Drake, you heard all of that?" Liz gasped, as she looked at the tall neurosurgeon right in front of her, and she took a deep breath.

"I'm not really one to spy but Robin's been a little distance since last night," Patrick frowned, as he shook his head, and he looked down. "We both know Robin's not going to say anything, which means I am going to go to Dr. Quartermaine right this second. Do you think you can cover for me?"

Liz nodded her head, as she watched Patrick leave the locker room, and she shook her head. Patrick was so good for Robin and she was so happy for the two of them. They had the cutest little kids, which Elizabeth heard from Nikolas, the two were being little matchmakers. She just wished Leyla would back off, and if she had to, she was going to give Commissioner Scorpio if Leyla didn't knock it off.

"You stupid bitch!" Leyla snapped, as she approached the Nurse's Station where Robin had her back turned, and she turned her around. "You got me fired!"

"Mommy, what's a –"

Robin quickly covered her daughter's mouth and she smiled. "Sweetie, don't say that word. It's a very bad word. Don't repeat anything this lady has to say."

"Dr. Scorpio, you need to talk to Dr. Quartermaine. I need this job."

"I don't know how you think you are going to work in a place when you attack my daughter verbally, Nurse Mir. I would refrain from you speaking to me again, though," Robin said, shaking her head, and she picked up her daughter. "Someone obviously doesn't like you because I don't even know how you got fired."

"Yeah, I really don't like her at all," Patrick said, as he walked up to the hub of the Nurse's Station, and he shook his head in disgust, looking at Leyla, who dropped her jaw. "I don't even know why you look surprised, really. You hurt the people I care about, especially cute, little girls, then, you are going to get the same treatment."

"I didn't do –"

"Mommy, she did, she did!" Brenda Rae cried, as she pouted, and she pointed to Leyla. "She s-waid I was going to die, Mama."

Suddenly, a security guard approached everyone, and he turned to Leyla. "Ma'am, I am here to escort you out of General Hospital by Dr. Quartermaine's words. If you will –"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Leyla snapped, as she was hauled out of General Hospital by the security guard.

Robin sighed, as she then looked down at her four-year old daughter, and she frowned at the tears strolling down her cheeks. She was about to say something when she watched Patrick's little boy, Noah Lucas, approach Brenda, dabbing her tears away with a handkerchief.

"Are… you o-tay, Bren-Bren?" Lucas asked, as he called her by the nickname he had given her earlier that day because he heard her mother call his Daddy Brownie.

Robin smiled, as she watched Brenda nod, and she threw her little arms around his neck. Robin walked towards Patrick, while Elizabeth stepped aside to watch the two children.

"Patrick, I'm sorry, but I… I can't go to your brother's party. I think my daughter and I… need to spend some quality time together after work," Robin said, as she felt him wipe away a few tears that had fallen down her face.

Patrick sighed, as he nodded his head. He really wished that she would come to the party for his brother, Matt, that Bobbie was throwing but he knew that Robin wanted to spend time with her daughter. Besides, it would be the first time in a while since Robin had spent a few hours with her daughter.

"It's okay, babe, and besides, it will be very nice for the two of you to sped some time together. Besides, if you want, I can bring Lucas by your place later?" Patrick asked, as he flashed her a charming grin on his handsome face.

"I think that sounds like a really good idea," Robin smiled, as she brushed her lips against his, allowing her lips to linger for a bit, and she then pulled away. "Well, I should get back to my shift. I'll see you later."

As Patrick watched her walk away, he saw his father turning the corner, and he ran up to him before he could get into the elevator.

"Hey Sport, excited about your brother's party?" Noah asked, grinning from ear to ear, and he ran a hand through his hair messily.

"Uh yeah, I am, but I can probably stay for an hour or two tops," Patrick said, as he looked at his father, who frowned. "It's Robin."

"What happened, Patrick?"

"Well, Leyla…" Patrick began explaining to his father what that nurse, Leyla, had said to Brenda Rae.

Brenda Rae grinned brightly, as she skipped down the aisle, while her mother put a couple of things in the cart. She had just found out from her mother that they were going to make some brownies, as it had definitely been a while, but she didn't know what flavor to choose.

"Sweetie, have you decided what kind of brownies we want to bake when we home?" Robin asked, as she grabbed her daughter's hand when she finally reached where she was.

"Mama, can we hwave chalk-wit cookies?" Brenda Rae asked, trying to sound out the name on the box she was holding.

"Of course we can have chocolate chip cookies. We can surprise Patrick and Lucas when they stop by later," Robin smiled, as she then leads the two of them in line.

"YAY!" Brenda Rae grinned brightly, as she looked over at her mother, and then she stood still when they finally got in line.

Patrick smiled, as he watched his brother, Jared, and his little boy, Luca, playing in the pool, and he chocolate. He was thankful that it was nice outside because fall was coming, and the last thing he needed was to stay home because his son was sick. He loved that they got along so well and that Jared was slowly coming out of his shell.

"Sport, are you sure you don't mind watching Jared this weekend? I thought it might be a good idea for him to get to really know Lucas and you," Noah smiled, as he bit down on his bottom lip, and he looked over at him. "Besides, Jared's been asking about Robin."

"Robin, eh?" Patrick chuckled, as he watched Jared and Lucas swimming over towards Matt, who was flirting with Kelly Lee.

"Yeah, she impressed him at the barbecue," Noah grinned brightly, as his eyes drifted over to Lucas and Jared, who were sitting on either side of Kelly Lee. "I think we should save Matthew. Your son and my son are stealing his date."

Patrick laughed, as they quickly made their way towards the kiddy pool. "Noah Lucas Drake, boy, what are you doing?"

"Daddy, she prwetty!" Lucas grinned, flashing those dimples, and he pointed to Kelly. "She my girlfrwen."

Noah laughed, as he covered his mouth, and he looked over at Matt, who was smiling. "Oh really? Don't you think she's a bit old for you, Lucas?"

"Daddy, she my girlfren too!" Jared grinned, as he was sitting in Kelly's lap.

"Patrick… Noah… your boys are very adorable," Kelly smiled at Noah and Patrick, as she then turned to Matthew, and she smiled over at him. "This was a very good party."

"Hey Sport, we got to get going. Can you say good-bye for now to Kelly and your uncles?" Patrick asked, as he grabbed the towel from the top of the kiddy ladder.

"But Daddy…"

"No buts. We got to get going, and besides, we're going to see your friend for a few before we go home," Patrick chuckled, as he grabbed him, and he set him down on his feet. "Robin and Brenda have a big surprise for you, little guy."

"A surpwise, Daddy?" Lucas grinned, as he let his father dry him off, and he turned back to the pool. "Bye."

"Yes, a lovely surprise. Ready to go?" Patrick asked, as he looked to the pool with a grin, and he looked towards Jared and Matthew. "Bye you guys. Bye Kelly."

Robin laughed, as she looked at her daughter, who was on the stepstool beside her, and she shook her head at the sight of her. Brenda Rae had chocolate across her face and Robin honestly didn't know how that even happened to be honest. Brenda Rae even had bits of the chocolate batter on her shirt, as well. She watched her daughter licking her fingers, which were covered in the chocolate batter. Lifting her to sit on the open space on the counter, she chuckled slightly.

"Mmm mama, it yummy," Brenda Rae grinned, as she swung her legs back and forth, and she continued to lick her fingers.

"Oh sweetheart, of course you think it's fun. You're the one with the chocolate on your face and your fingers," Robin smiled, as she began to pour the batter into the jelly roll pan right in front of her.

"I like spwending time wif ewe, Mommy," Brenda Rae said, as she watched the chocolate banner being poured into the banner, a smile on her face.

"I love spending time with you too, baby girl," Robin smiled, as she finished putting the batter into the pan, and she heard a knock at the door. "That must be Patrick and Lucas. Do you want to get the door?"

"Yes Mommy," Brenda Rae grinned, as she ran to the door, and she pulled the door open. "Pa-wick! Lucas, I happy you here."

Patrick laughed at the sight of Brenda Rae and he smiled down at Lucas, who was grinning. "Brenda Rae, where is your mother at?"

Brenda Rae pointed to the kitchen and she led Patrick and Lucas into the kitchen after Patrick shut and locked the front door.

"Hey boys," Robin smiled, as she stood up after she closed the oven door. "I just put the brownies in the over. Lucas, do you like chocolate chip?"

Patrick laughed out loud, as he placed Lucas on the stool at the counter. "He loves it, Robin. This boy is a chocolate fiend."

"Well, then, I think the four of us should go in the living room and watch a movie until the brownies are done. What does everyone think?" Robin suggested, as she picked up her daughter with a grin.

"Yay!" Brenda Rae and Lucas cried out happily.

"Patrick, can you find a movie, while I get my little one here into some fresh clothes after cleaning the chocolate off her face?" Robin asked, as she flashed him a small smile, just so happy that Patrick was here.

"I think that I can do that," Patrick smiled, as he watched Robin walk out the kitchen, and he helped Lucas off the stool where he led his son to the living room to find a movie from Robin's DVD collection by the television.


	14. I don't want the boys to know!

A year ago, Patrick Drake wouldn't be in the place that he is now. Patrick has a four-year old son, Noah Lucas Drake, who is his everything. Deciding to move back to his hometown, Port Charles, Patrick is only thinking of the safety of his son. Then, there is the lovely HIV positive, Robin Scorpio, who has a four-year old daughter, Brenda Rae Scorpio. Maddie's mother and Patrick were best friends but never lovers. Robin had got her daughter from an ex-boyfriend, Stone Cates, who is dead. What happens when these two parental doctors meet?

**Author's Note: And here is the lovely chapter fourteen. I know some of you probably wonder where I have been since I haven't updated this story. I wasn't sure what to do for this chapter, so I am really hoping that you will enjoy what I have done. Anyways, enjoy the lovely chapter, and remember to leave feedback as well for me. That way, you will get a chapter quicker. Enjoy!**

**-14-**

**September 13, 2010; 7:03 A.M.; Robin's House**

Robin smiled, as she watched her little girl take her cocktail. Just like her mother, Brenda Rae had HIV, and the little girl was so strong. Robin sometimes thought that her little one was stronger than her and she knew that in later life, she would learn to deal with the virus, so that was a plus for Robin.

Robin was really lucky the more she thought about it. She got a love child from Stone and she was involved with a wonderful man, who had the most beautiful, little boy she had ever seen. The more she thought about it, Patrick and Lucas were her life right now, and that did not bother her whatsoever.

Watching her daughter take a sip of her water after taking her medicine, Robin smiled, as she ruffled her daughter's hair playfully.

"Mama, you work today?" Brenda Rae asked, as she looked up at her mother with her big, brown eyes, and she flashed her mother a small smile.

"No princess, I am off today, and we're going to actually see Jared's little sister, Andrea," Robin said, as she leaned down, and she picked her up. "How does that sound to you?"

All Brenda Rae did was nod her pretty, little head, and she let her mom lead the way to her room.

* * *

Andrea Natalie Drake was infatuated with everyone and all the pretty colors around the park where the little party was being held at. Noah and Patrick had decided on throwing Andrea a little party for everyone to meet her if everyone hadn't gotten the chance. She was in a pink onesie with a white jacket on top, along with a pair of warm jeans to keep her little legs warm from the wind. It was the beginning of fall but it was still a bit chilly.

"Oh Alexis, she's quite adorable," Diane Miller said to her best friend, as she held Andrea on her hip, while she was sitting down next to Alexis.

"Thank you," Alexis gushed, as she placed the pacifier that was in front of her daughter into her mouth, and she sighed in relief. "I am so glad that Patrick's home. I honestly have never ever seen my two boys so happy like this before. Noah's so attentive and Jared's talking so much. Jared loves his big brother, though, and he adores Lucas too."

"Are Lucas and Jared the same age?" Diane asked, as she raked her fingers through Andrea's dark curls, and he looked to Alexis with interest in her eyes.

"No. As you know, Jared's three. Robin's daughter, Brenda Rae, and Lucas are the same age. To make things easier, especially with the kids birthdays so close, we're actually going to throw a party to celebrate. Jared's birthday is on the twenty-first, Brenda Rae's is on the twenty-third, and Lucas's birthday is on the twenty-sixth."

"What's the theme going to be?"

"Well, surprisingly, all three of them love cars and planes, so I think that is going to be our best and safest choice," Alexis chuckled, as she then saw Jared, Brenda Rae, and Lucas run up to them. "Yes children?"

Brenda shrugged, as she then looked at Andrea looking at her, and she grinned. "She prwetty."

"Thank you, Brenda. You're quite the catch too. You're going to make all the girls in class jealous," Alexis winked, as she moved a strand of Brenda's hair behind her ear, and then turned her attention to her son and then to Lucas. "Don't you agree, boys? Don't you think that Brenda's pretty?"

"Yes," replied both boys, who were smiling at Brenda, and then smiled back to Alexis.

"I agree, Alexis," Robin began, as Patrick and her approached their kids, and she wrapped her arm around Patrick's waist, leaning into him. "My little girl is going to be gorgeous but I think these two boys are going to be amazingly handsome."

"Enough about looks," Noah joked, as he picked up Jared, who buried his head in his father's chest. "What does everyone think of Andrea?"

Patrick just shook his head and laughed. "Dad, she's beautiful. You are going to have a handful here with her and we all know it too. She is… after all, a Drake."

"Does that mean she's going to be insane?" Elizabeth joked, as she walked to the group with Emily and Nikolas right beside her. "I'm kidding but girls are a little bit harder to take care of, especially if you're a guy. Then again, you don't have to worry about her peeing in the air."

"I dealt with that when Patrick and Jared were babies," Noah grinned, as he flashed Patrick a dimpled smile, and he rubbed Jared's back.

Patrick nodded his head, chuckling a bit. "And I dealt with it when I had my son but I would never trade him for a girl ever. Lucas here is my pride and joy."

"He seems like a remarkable boy," Nikolas grinned, as he looked over at Lucas, who flashed Nikolas a smile as well. "Well, at least what I know. For all I know, he could be a troublemaker at home."

"Hey!" Lucas pouted, as he looked at Nikolas, and he walked up to him, his eyes looking up at him. "Unca Nik, I a good boy."

Nikolas smiled, as he kneeled down, and he looked at her. "And I believe you. I am just joking around."

"Alexis, if you ever need a babysitter, or just want to go for a walk without Andrea, or to get away from Noah here, I am always available. I know how insane my father can drive people," Patrick joked, as he saw the look his father was giving him, and he grinned.

"Thank you so much, Patrick," Alexis said, as she took her daughter from Diane, and she held her daughter in her lap. "I do appreciate it."

"Well, I am a guy that loves children. Besides, Lucas and Brenda Rae here get along with Jared, so it would benefit us all," Patrick stated, as he ran a hand through his short hair, and he looked on over at his half-sister, amazed to how well-behaved she was being right now.

"And if you wouldn't mind if it is all right with you, I'd love to hang with Patrick. I absolutely love babies, especially little, beautiful girls," Robin said with a grin, as she then watched Alexis reaching out to hand Andrea to her. "Are you sure, Alexis?"

Alexis just smiled, while she nodded her head. "Oh yeah, it will give you practice when you watch her."

As Robin picked up Andrea from Alexis's arms, Robin smiled down at the month old baby, admiring her beauty and her baby smell.

"Patrick, she looks just like you," Robin grinned, as she looked over to her boyfriend, and then back to Andrea. "And I think that's really good, Andrea, but don't be all about your looks when you get older."

"Hey!" Patrick pouted, as he looked over to Robin, and he shook his head. "That would be my dad's fault. He always said that the Drake men would always be handsome and women would be so in love with us no matter where we went."

"Noah Drake!" Alexis gasped in horror, as she looked to her husband. "How old was he when you said that to Patrick?"

"I never even said that," Noah said sternly, as he turned his face to look at Patrick, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you always trying to get me in trouble with Alexis?"

"I don't know," Patrick said with a sheepish smile on his face, as a laugh left his lips. "I'm sorry, though. I just couldn't resist."

"Daddy, dat's not nice," Lucas said with a shake of his head, as he reached up to his father, and he stuck out his bottom lip when he was still standing. "Daddy… up, pwease…"

Patrick chuckled, as he reached down, and he picked up both Lucas and Brenda Rae when she began to reach her hands in the air.

Jared then walked over to his mother and he crawled into her lap, resting his head against Alexis's chest, snuggling against her.

* * *

"So, I was thinking that the two of us could maybe get away for a few days after the children's birthday party, Robin. What do you think about that?" Patrick asked, as he looked at both Lucas and Brenda Rae sleeping on the couch, and he turned back to his girlfriend.

"Are you sure you want to spend those few days with me?" Robin joked, as she grabbed his hand, and she snuggled closer to him on the loveseat.

"Of course," Patrick winked, as he wrapped an arm around her waist, and he looked down into her eyes, kissing her forehead softly. "I think a couple days away from the children is definitely what the two of us need. Besides, Emily and Nikolas have already agreed to watching Brenda Rae and Lucas."

"Hm, I am beginning to wonder if you had this planned for quite some time," Robin grinned, as she looked over at him, and she raised a skeptical brow at him. "I mean, I don't ever know what goes on in that mind of yours, Patrick Drake."

"Well, Miss Robin, you are just going to have to be surprised just like everyone else," Patrick winked, as he ran his fingers through her dark hair, and he leaned in, and kissed her lips softly.

* * *

Robin and Patrick were sitting at Kelly's Diner, eating lunch with their kids, and had also brought Patrick's younger brother to give Noah and Alexis some time with Andrea. Ric was watching Molly, while Sonny was spending time with his daughter for a few hours.

"So, are you three excited for your upcoming birthday party?" Robin asked, as she looked at Brenda, Lucas, and Jared, who were eating.

"Mm-hmm, I want cake, Mama," Brenda Rae grinned, as she popped a fry into her mouth, and then took a sip of her juice.

"Well, we're going to go shopping tomorrow, you three. Your daddy's going to come with us too," Patrick said with a grin, as he looked over at his brother, and he took a bite of his burger. "He offered to pay for the cake, so get whatever you please."

"YAY!" replied the three of them, while cheerful laughs left their lips.

"Patrick Drake, what are you doing?" Robin hissed under her breast, so the kids couldn't hear, and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, my dad missed out a lot of kid memories in my life, so I want my dad to enjoy every, single, last part of Jared's birthday," Patrick said as innocently as possible, as he flashed her a charming smile, and he looked over at her face.

Robin just shook her head, as she listened to him. She knew that Patrick was still mad at Noah for not participating in Patrick's life as a child. He wouldn't blame Patrick envying his brother because Noah seemed to spend lots of time with Jared and his sisters.

"You know that Noah's sorry, right? I mean, he seems like a different man, and I really think that Alexis has a huge part to deal with that," Robin whispered, as the children were in deep conversation, and she rubbed his shoulder gently.

"Robin, I really don't want to talk about it."

"But Patrick –"

"Robin, not now… not in front of Jared and Lucas, all right? I don't want them to know how horrible Noah was as a father when I was their age," Patrick sighed, as he looked at her with serious eyes, and he grabbed her hand underneath the table. "Please baby… not now in front of my little boy and baby brother."

Robin sighed, as she nodded, and she kissed his hand after she brought it to his lips. The two of them had been through so much their whole lives and she was only learning more and more information about her boyfriend, who was just as vulnerable as his son and his brother were. He was still a man but he was still very hurt to the things Noah didn't do for him as a child.


	15. What to call you!

A year ago, Patrick Drake wouldn't be in the place that he is now. Patrick has a four-year old son, Noah Lucas Drake, who is his everything. Deciding to move back to his hometown, Port Charles, Patrick is only thinking of the safety of his son. Then, there is the lovely HIV positive, Robin Scorpio, who has a four-year old daughter, Brenda Rae Scorpio. Maddie's mother and Patrick were best friends but never lovers. Robin had got her daughter from an ex-boyfriend, Stone Cates, who is dead. What happens when these two parental doctors meet?

_**Previously...**_

"_Robin, not now… not in front of Jared and Lucas, all right? I don't want them to know how horrible Noah was as a father when I was their age," Patrick sighed, as he looked at her with serious eyes, and he grabbed her hand underneath the table. "Please baby… not now in front of my little boy and baby brother."_

Robin sighed, as she nodded, and she kissed his hand after she brought it to his lips. The two of them had been through so much their whole lives and she was only learning more and more information about her boyfriend, who was just as vulnerable as his son and his brother were. He was still a man but he was still very hurt to the things Noah didn't do for him as a child. 

**15**

It was a few days before Jared, Brenda Rae, and Lucas's birthday party. Everything was pretty set, as they had decided to have the birthday party at Noah's house since it was bigger and had a bigger pool. Robin and Patrick were both relieved that they were done planning the party, as they could now relax. Brenda Rae and Lucas were at Noah's for the night, so the two could get a break from their own children.

Patrick and Robin had gone on a picnic to the beach since it was a nice night.

"Can you believe that our children are going to be five-years old?" Robin grinned, as she moved into Patrick's lap, straddling him, and she licked her lips, as she looked over to his face.

"Ha, I know. I am just still surprised to how scheming those two are. From the start, they have wanted us together, Robin, but I am glad that they did. They seem to have a lot of fun together," Patrick said, as he slid his hands over Robin's hips, and he looked over to her face. "I am glad to see my son so happy. He's never accepted any woman in my life before he met you to be honest."

"I love Lucas as if he were my own son," Robin admitted, as she cupped his face in her hands, and she brushed her lips right against his, not being able to help herself.

Breaking the kiss, Patrick smiled, and he let his fingers run over her hips gingerly, just staring into her eyes. "I love the way it feels to be with you, Robin. You make me so happy, baby."

"To be honest, I never thought I would ever be happy ever since I lost Stone. I also thought that Leyla was going to trick you or something to be with her. I mean, she is so pretty, and -"

"She's not that pretty," Patrick smiled, as he looked into her eyes, and he licked his lips before he crashed his lips against hers, stroking the back of her neck.

As the kiss intensified, Robin moaned against his lips, and she parted her lips to deepen the kiss. When she felt his tongue in her mouth, she pushed her tongue into his mouth, massaging their tongues together, enjoying the way they kissed. Robin was in heaven to how Patrick Drake made her feel.

***** **

As Patrick and Robin kissed, Leyla watched the two with fury in her eyes. In Leyla's mind, Patrick was supposed to be hers to begin with. Leyla just didn't understand what Patrick saw in Robin Scorpio and she was so infuriated to the way Robin had her hands all over his chest, while he touched Robin.

"He will be mine if it is the last thing I do."

***** **

Brenda Rae, Lucas, and Jared laughed, as they jumped up and down on Jared's bed, and they immediately stopped when they saw Noah enter the bedroom with their pajamas. They weren't supposed to be doing that but they were kids. What could you really do, anyways?

"What are you three doing?" Noah asked with a raised eyebrow, as he just smiled, and he shook his head when he saw Jared hiding behind Brenda Rae and Lucas.

"Nuh-ping Daddy," Jared said, as he looked over Lucas's shoulder, and he gave him that Drake grin. "We just pwaying."

"Uh huh. I said no jumping on the bed and I mean it," Noah said, as he sat down on the bed, and he smiled over at the three of them.

"Are you mad, Grandpa?" Lucas asked, as he looked at him, and he scooted closer to him.

"No son, I'm not."

Brenda looked at Lucas and Jared and she frowned because she wasn't even related to any of them. What could she call him, anyways? She was just her mother's daughter, who was dating Lucas's daddy.

"Brenda Rae, what's the matter?"

"Um... nuh-ping," Brenda Rae said softly, as she looked down at the ground, and she ran her fingers through her short curls.

"Sweetie, come on."

"Um, what do I call ewe?" Brenda Rae asked shyly, as she looked down at the ground, and she licked across her bottom lip.

Noah smiled, as he looked at her, and he looked to his boys before looking to Brenda. "Um, I don't know. I am sure your Mommy wouldn't mind you calling me Uncle Noah if you want?"

Brenda smiled nervously, as she looked at him, and she nodded. "I can call you that?"

"Of course," Noah said with a grin, as he nodded his head.

Alexis came in the room and she looked at Brenda Rae, holding a pair of white pajamas with princesses on them.

"Brenda Rae, do you think this is pretty?"

Brenda Rae saw the pajamas and she gasped, as she ran up to her, a smile on her face. "Iz dat for me?"

Alexis laughed, as she picked her up, and she grinned. "Yes sweetie, I got it for you. Would you like to wear it?"

Nodding her head eagerly, she looked over at Alexis, and she looked at the pajamas, as Alexis walked out to dress her with Kristina and Molly.


	16. How can life be this good?

A year ago, Patrick Drake wouldn't be in the place that he is now. Patrick has a four-year old son, Noah Lucas Drake, who is his everything. Deciding to move back to his hometown, Port Charles, Patrick is only thinking of the safety of his son. Then, there is the lovely HIV positive, Robin Scorpio, who has a four-year old daughter, Brenda Rae Scorpio. Maddie's mother and Patrick were best friends but never lovers. Robin had got her daughter from an ex-boyfriend, Stone Cates, who is dead. What happens when these two parental doctors meet?

**16**

October 3, 2010; 7:32 P.M.; Spoon Island

Patrick grinned, as he watched Jared, Lucas, and Brenda Rae running around with the other kids in the living room. It was a knockout – the party was at least. He slid his arms around Robin's waist, holding her protectively, and he kissed her cheek. The kids already opened their gifts and already cut into their own cakes that Noah had willingly paid for. Even with as mad as Patrick was at his father, he also knew that his father was a far better man than he could ever even imagine.

"I never ever imagined that the kids would have had this much fun."

"Are you kidding? They love Spoon Island," Robin laughed, as she turned around, and she smiled over at him. "So, I was wondering… are we still doing that trip for just the two of us, love?"

Patrick smiled at Robin, immediately nodding his head at her. "Of course! I was actually going to bring it up after the kids were asleep to see where you wanted to go."

Robin leaned against him slightly, as she watched their kids running around, and she sighed out of happiness. "I know that Jax has a cabin out in the country. Maybe we could go there for a few days if he says yes?"

"I think that sounds good and we won't be too far from the kids," Patrick said softly, as he brushed his lips against Robin's, not being able to help himself where he pulled away after a few minutes. "Can you believe that this is happening, Robin?"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked with a skeptical eyebrow, as she looked into his eyes, and she raked her fingers through his short, dark locks.

"I am talking about everything – our kids liking each other to hooking us up, you finding out about your father and Alexis, Jared, and us falling in love. My life is pretty content right now, Patrick Drake," Robin whispered against his lips, as she pulled away, watching the kids tackle Noah to the ground, and she laughed. "Even your father and you are getting along, baby."

"I really never thought that Noah and I would be but we are. He's trying to make up for our lost time when I was a kid as well. It's a good thing that we are both trying," Patrick said, as he stood up, and he looked over at her when she stood up with him. "I am just glad that our kids and my little brother get along. I think of Brenda as my own daughter, though."

"Oh Patrick," Robin said, as she patted his chest, and she leaned against him, while they watch Noah walk over to them, holding both Lucas and Bra in both arms, while Jared was on his father's back with his arms around his neck.

"Hm, what do we have here?" Patrick laughed softly, as he took Lucas from his father's arms, and he looked to how tired all three kids looked. "You look tired, buddy. Do you want some cake before we get everything packed?"

"Aw Daddy, do we haft to?" Lucas pouted, as he looked into his father's eyes, while he watched Brenda Rae go into Robin's arms.

Patrick chuckled. "Mm-hmm buddy, we do. I got to get up an hour earlier than usual but the good thing is I get to see you much earlier."

"I want that vel-vet cake, mama," Brenda Rae said with a beaming smile on her face, as she looked at her mother, and she snuggled into her chest.

"All right, sweet pea, let's get you that piece of cake for you."

Noah maneuvered where his son was now in his arms. He watched Patrick and Robin take their kids inside where the food was and he could not wipe that smile from his face. Ever since Patrick had lost his wife, Melanie, he really didn't think he would be able to move on. He would definitely have to thank Brenda Rae and Lucas, as the two were two, little matchmakers.

Now that things were the way they were supposed to be, Patrick was going to make sure that things with Robin, Lucas, and Brenda Rae were perfect to an extent. He knew that Robin had really gone through a lot and he wanted to bring a smile to her handsome face. He wanted to make Robin happy the way she did him.

October 4, 2010; 3:08 P.M.; General Hospital

Things had been crazy for all the doctors and nurses that morning. There had been a bus accident and all the doctors were needed at the hospital. Patrick and Robin were side by side and they worked best when they were together. Everyone saw it. With Leyla still at the hospital, she was still stirring up problems with Robin and Patrick, letting Patrick know that Robin's HIV was only going to make her disappear sooner.

"When is she going to let it go?" Robin sighed softly, as she sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room, and she looked over at Andy.

Andy offered her a friendly smile. "What's going on?"

"Leyla."

"Ah, the misfit is still stirring up problems?" Andy asked softly, as he looked over at her, and he took hold of one of her hands in his.

"As usual, that's all she does. She keeps telling Patrick I am going to die soon," Robin said with a deep sigh leaving her lips, as she licked across her bottom lip, and she looked at Andy. "I don't mind her saying that but when she tells my daughter that I am going to die, that crosses the line. I just… wish that sometimes that she could move away or Patrick and I could."

"Why don't you two move away?"

Robin frowned. "Because I don't think he would want to and Jared would miss his brother way too much."

Andy nodded his head, as he looked at Robin, and he stroked his thumb over her knuckles just the slightest. He knew that he should get back to work but he honestly did not know what to do. Robin was one of his colleagues and he knew that she had been through hell since she had lost Stone. Now that Patrick was in his life, he was just so happy, but Leyla was just pushing the wrong buttons.

"Well, I think that you should talk to him, Robin. You never know what Patrick would want."

"Thanks Andy," Robin said, as she gave him a hug, and she walked to the Nurse's Station.

Robin just wanted to have a stress-free life and she knew that meant that Leyla had to be gone from their lives. Would Patrick want to actually move to a place that wasn't too far from Port Charles where they could see their friends and family on a normal basis, though? She wasn't even sure if that was something that she wanted in her right now. Then again, there was Lucas and her little girl, and the two meant the world to her. How could she not want to give the two what they've been wanting since they met?

"Hey beautiful," Patrick whispered, as he slid behind her with his arms around her waist, and he kissed the side of her neck. "I missed you. Where were you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I lost track of time. I was talking to Andy…"

Patrick heard the tone in her voice and he turned her around, seeing the look in her eyes, and he frowned. "Robin, what's going on? It's like you saw a ghost…"

"I was talking to him about Leyla. I am not sure how much I can take, especially with her always telling Brenda Rae that I am going to die. That's not something Brenda Rae should have to hear. I mean, luckily Lucas always tells her off."

Patrick chuckled, remembering when Robin and him went to pick up their kids when Lucas was yelling at the lady to leave his sister alone. Brenda Rae had been shaking and crying when Robin picked her up, though.

"Well, there's something I need to talk to you about," Patrick paused. "I want to talk about our relationship and where it's headed."

Robin's face paled. "You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

"No, no, that's not it!" Patrick exclaimed, as he kissed the top of her head, and he smiled at her.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Robin asked softly, as she looked into his dark eyes with her chocolate brown eyes, now more relaxed.

Patrick led her to the waiting area where they sat down on the couch and he caressed her cheek with his fingertips, not being able to hide the smile from his face. "When Melanie died, I never thought in a million years that I would ever be able to find happiness, but the fact that I did, I am really content with you. My son loves you as if you were his mother and I love your little girl like she was my own."

Robin smiled at Patrick, tears welting up inside of her eyes when he was devoting how much he really loved her.

"I've never been so happy with anyone the way I am with you, Robin. I know that we haven't been dating as long as I know some people do but you're so special to me. I think that Melanie and Stone would want the two of us to be happy, especially with each other. I don't care about your HIV, along with your daughter's. Forget Leyla and her words because I know that we're going to be together for a long time," Patrick said with a grin, as he brushed his lips against her fingertips, and he looked at her. "So, our kids have one thing to ask you, Robin."

"Our kids?" Robin asked, as she had confusion written across her face, and she looked at him.

Brenda Rae and Lucas came out of the elevator with Nikolas and they ran up to Robin with bright smiles on their little faces. They looked so happy.

"So, since I am curious, what do you two got to ask?"

Lucas took his hand behind his back where there was a small box and he lifted it open where there was the most beautiful diamond, engagement ring.

"Mommy, will you marry Patrick?"

"Miss Robin, will you marry my daddy?"

When Robin heard those words escape their kids mouths, she was in complete shock, and she wasn't even sure what to say. As she looked at Patrick, she also saw that the nurses were staring at them, along with a few of their friends that weren't too far from them. Patrick wanted to marry her and she was just so speechless.

"So, baby, what do you say? Will you become my wife, along with Lucas's adoptive mother?" Patrick asked softly, as he looked over at her, and he held her hand in both of his hands.

In the near corner by the elevator, there stood Leyla, who didn't look too happy. Sure, Robin wouldn't marry Patrick, right?

Robin looked at her kids and then looked at Patrick. Then, she turned her attention back to the ring, licking across her bottom lip.


	17. Happily Ever After!

_**Previously…**___

When Robin heard those words escape their kids mouths, she was in complete shock, and she wasn't even sure what to say. As she looked at Patrick, she also saw that the nurses were staring at them, along with a few of their friends that weren't too far from them. Patrick wanted to marry her and she was just so speechless.

"So, baby, what do you say? Will you become my wife, along with Lucas's adoptive mother?" Patrick asked softly, as he looked over at her, and he held her hand in both of his hands.

In the near corner by the elevator, there stood Leyla, who didn't look too happy. Sure, Robin wouldn't marry Patrick, right?

Robin looked at her kids and then looked at Patrick. Then, she turned her attention back to the ring, licking across her bottom lip.

**17**

Robin looked at Brenda Rae and Lucas once again, just in total shock. Patrick really loved her that much that he wanted to marry her. She felt like she was literally glowing right now and nothing would ruin how happy she truly was. Patrick was only making her happier than she ever thought was possible. Patrick had basically worked her children in asking that question to get her waterworks going. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, as she looked to her potential husband and to her children.

"Robin?" he breathed, as he took her hands into both of his, and he licked across his bottom lip. "I… I don't want to make you cry, unless they are happy tears, and I only want to make you happy. I know we haven't really been together long enough but I can't help it. The way it feels with you, it feels so good…"

"But my HIV, Patrick… I could die and leave you…"

The last thing she didn't want to do to Patrick or Lucas was to die and to leave them the way Melanie had. It wasn't her fault, though. Sometimes, women just couldn't handle childbirth whatsoever, and they wouldn't survive it. A sigh left her lips, as the thought of leaving him terrified her, especially Brenda Rae and Lucas. The three of them meant so much and she didn't know what to do with her life.

"Robin, baby, you're perfect. You're healthy and so is your little girl," Patrick said with a smile on his face, as he stared into her eyes, and he smiled. "So, will you marry me, Sweetpea?"

Robin blushed at his sweet words and she giggled. "All right, all right, I'll marry you, Brownie."

"YAY!"

Robin laughed softly, but her laugh died short when she felt Patrick's lips crushing against hers, as he slipped the ring on her fingers. This had to be a dream. Nothing this great ever happened to her but she knew it was.

**. . . . .**

"So, you two are engaged?" Noah asked, as he watched Jared, Lucas, and Brenda Rae in the playground, and he looked back to his son and his fiancé. "It really took you two long enough."

"Long enough?" Robin squeaked, as she looked at Noah, and she bit down on her bottom lip. "I mean, how long did you expect for us to be together before he popped the question?"

Patrick laughed, as he watched the kids, and he turned back to Robin and his father. "Robin, if he could have, he would have wanted us to be married that very first day or month when we met. Isn't that right, Dad?"

Robin laughed softly, as she looked at the two of them, and she shook her head. "You two are so impossible. What am I going to do? You two are so alike and I just don't know what to do with the two of you."

"Robin, they are like wild animals. You have to tame them," Alexis laughed, as she approached them, and she simply shook her head, shaking her finger at Noah. "At least you got the good one…"

"Alexis!"

"I'm just kidding, Noah," Alexis laughed, as she held little Andrea Natalie in her arms, who was looking all around her surroundings.

"So, when are the two of you going to have your own bundle of joy? I mean, we have to have a little spitfire here."

Patrick rolled his eyes at his father's words. He was already thinking about kids when they already had Brenda Rae and Lucas. Sometimes, he worried about his father, but he knew that his father only cared about both him and Robin. He remembered not too long ago when he was just boiling with anger every, single time he saw his father. It was definitely way better.

"Dad, we just got engaged," Patrick said with a roll of his eyes, as he looked over at Robin, and he smiled at her. "And for all I know, Robin might not want any children with me to begin with."

"Are you kidding me?!" Robin exclaimed, as she looked over at her fiancé, a smile lighting up on her face. "I would actually love to be pregnant with your child."

"Well, this is my time to take the children. I hope you two have a good trip because you two really have a lot to talk about than I even imagined," Noah chuckled.

**. . . . .**

Robin was still amazed to the cabin they were at. It was Jax's cabin that let Patrick use for a few days and Robin was glowing because she hadn't even seen anything so beautiful. Patrick remembered that it took pleading because Jax didn't really know Patrick that well, but when Jax found out that Patrick was proposing to Robin, he just could not say no.

"Patrick, it's so beautiful. How long are we here for?" Robin asked, as she set her purse down in the den of the cabin, and she flopped down on the couch, laying back against it.

"We are actually here for five, whole days. How does that sound, Sweetpea? That isn't too long, is it?"

Robin grinned, as she grabbed him by his hand, and she pulled him down on top of her, not being able to hide that dazzling smile from her face. "I still cannot believe that it's actually been three months since you proposed to me. We really are getting married, aren't we?"

Patrick chuckled, as he simply nodded his head, and he grabbed her by her hips, sliding his fingers gingerly over her hips, grinning. "Yes and we have our whole future ahead of us."

Robin blushed when he buried his face into her head, along with his hand touching her belly, and she sighed against his own neck. Things were so good for them. She then thought about when they got back to her place when Nicholas had been watching Brenda Rae and Lucas.

_**Three Months Ago**___

Right as Patrick and Robin got into her house, Patrick shut the door, along with locking it, and he slammed her tiny body against the door, sliding his hands over her hips, grinning at her. "We're engaged," he said, as his hands slid up under her top, letting his hands caress over her skin.

"Yes, we are engaged, and I never ever thought that I would ever meet anyone that would accept my HIV for anything," Robin admitted with flushed cheeks, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and she smiled.

"So… to the bedroom?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows, and before she had a chance, he threw her over his shoulder, while she laughed.

When they got into her bedroom, he smiled when he set her down on her feet, and he had to admit that she was even more beautiful. He never ever thought that when he moved to Port Charles that he could ever be so happy like he was right now. He sure was lucky to have this beautiful woman and her beautiful daughter in his life.

"Mmmm, I want you so much!" Robin gasped, as she then felt Patrick slide his hands underneath her top, cupping her bare breasts, his thumbs rubbing across her nipples, which instantly became hard to his soft touch. "Mmm, I love it so much. You make me feel so good, Brownie…!"

Patrick chuckled against her lips, grinning from ear to ear, loving the fact that she hadn't worn a bra tonight after their shift. It was like she knew they were going to make love for the very, first time together, which only excited him more and more. He then pulled her top off, tossing it on the floor, and he watched his beautiful fiancé moved back against the bed in the far corner of the bedroom. That was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Crawling up to her body, he grasped her hips once again, watching her lift her lips, and he pulled her skirt down over her hips, which he threw to the ground. He looked at her face and then over her body.

"I'm not that beautiful, Patrick, but –"

"Not beautiful?! You're fucking irresistible," Patrick groaned, as he hooked his fingers along her panties, watching her lift her hips, and he pulled them off with a grin. "You are so irresistible right now."

"Patrick," Robin blushed, as she pulled him down, and she kissed him softly. The kiss was sweet but also a fiery, passionate kiss. Patrick's tongue pushed into Robin's mouth, moaning to the contact of their tongue's rubbing and tangling together, tasting the sweetness of Robin.

Breaking the kiss, Robin began to pull off Patrick's shirt when Patrick took hold of his shirt, ripping the shirt open, not caring at that very moment, and then letting the remains of his shirt fall from his arms and off of his broad, strong shoulders.

"I can't help myself when it comes to you," Patrick admitted, as his throbbing need was pressing right against the fabric of his jeans, and he licked across his bottom lip. "Especially when you're wearing nothing."

Robin blushed once again, as she slid her hand across the bulge of his jeans when she heard the deep breath he took, and she grinned. Rolling them over, she looked into his eyes lovingly where she began to crawl down to his waist. Unbuttoning the button of his jeans and sliding the zipper down, she giggled at the words that left his lips.

"Thank the lord for you, Robin!" Patrick breathed, as he flashed her a charming grin on his handsome face, as he looked over at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Robin giggled softly, as she watched him lift his hips, getting hold of both his jeans and his boxer briefs in one motion, and she pulled them down slowly where she watched his thick erection spill free from its confines. He was amazing and he was all of hers. If she wasn't lucky, then she didn't know what was. "I need you, baby. I need you so much."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Patrick teased, as he watched her lean down, licking at the head of his arousal, and a groan left his lips. "Robin… oh yes…"

Robin pulled her mouth away from the crown of his thick arousal and she smirked when she saw the displeasure look on his handsome face. He was definitely disappointed that she had stopped her actions on his rigid length.

"What are you doing to me?" Patrick groaned, as he licked across his bottom lip, watching Robin place her palm over his heavy sac below his arousal, and he shivered when she began to lightly massage them, creating a sweet stimulation all of a sudden. "Oh shit!"

"Do you, um, like… that?" Robin giggled once again, as she let her eyes follow over his huge, thick cock, grinning from ear to ear to how hard he was right now because he was getting so excited.

All Patrick could do was nod his head and he licked his lips when he felt that hand on his balls slide over his length, beginning a slow stroke, making him arch his hips, and he felt like he was in pure heaven. As Robin's hand worked up and down his unyielding length, he gasped out when he watched her lower her lips over the crown of his cock, making him squirm all over again to how amazing she made him feel.

"Robinnnn…" Patrick breathed, as he arched his hips, watching her take more of his length, and then watched her other hand, her free hand, replace his balls, stroking and kneading them ever so gently. "So good…"

Expertly, Robin slid her tongue against the length of his hard cock, still stroking her love's thickness over and over, loving the soft grunts and moans leaving his lips. All she wanted was to satisfy him more and more. She could feel him harden against her tongue too, which only told her one thing and one thing only. Patrick would not last if she kept up her actions.

Crawling up to him, Robin grinned, as she watched him blink his eyes open, and he pouted, looking like a lost, little boy. She slid her hands over his chest, teasing him, as she rubbed her hands against his hard abs.

"Robin, what… why… what's going on? Why did you stop?" Patrick asked in shock, as he looked at her once again, who was teasing him with so much mercy.

"What do you want, baby?" Robin asked in an innocent voice, which was a mixture of kindness and the teasing that he was so used to. Deciding to surprise him, she reached in between them, taking his cock back into her small hand, stroking his hard member.

"Oh damnit… it's you I want," Patrick muttered out, as he was surprised her unexpected grasp, gasping to how amazing she was making him feel. This was by far the best torture Robin was sending him through but all he wanted was to feel her sweet, velvety heat sliding over its prized possession. "Please… I need you… I need to feel you."

"And that's what I want too," Robin grinned, as she leaned over, kissing him ever so tenderly, and she reached over to the box of condoms on the nightstand, taking a condom out from the box, and she handed him the condom.

Watching him expertly tear the golden foil and then pulling the condom out, Robin licked her lips, as she watched him roll the condom along his exquisite size, a soft moan leaving both of her lips. She looked in between them now where she watches his cock press right against his hard stomach, being so aroused and all. It was all for her and she felt like the luckiest woman alive to make him feel such a way.

Patrick could not hold back any longer, as he needed to feel her gripping so tight along his thick length. He pulled her close to his body, while Robin felt the tip of his arousal pressing right against her pink petals, edging him on to give her what the two of them had been wanting for a long time. Biting down on her bottom lip, her lip shivered, as she felt the crown of his member push right into her slick entrance.

"Robin," Patrick gasped out, inhaling a deep breath, as he buried his head right in the middle of her breasts, groaning in heaven to the feel of her confines gripping onto him so tightly like a vice.

As the pain filled her body when Patrick pushed his cock right into her, Robin bit her lip, a few tears filling her eyes, and she looked into his eyes. God, it had been way too long – four long years of no sex but it felt so good at the same time.

"Do you want me to stop, baby?" Patrick asked, as he placed his hands on her waist, and he looked into her eyes with a kind smile. "If it hurts too much, I will-"

Robin smiled, as she shook her head, grinding against him slowly after a few moments. "No… don't stop. I wanted to do this… for us – you and me," Robin breathed, as the pain began to turn into pleasure inside of her, enjoying how good he made her feel.

Patrick nodded his head, as he slowly began to push him and pull out, not wanting to hurt her whatsoever. He was in heaven right now and the only thing he was feeling was pure ecstasy running through his body.

"So good," Robin grunted out, as she pressed her breasts right against his chest, enjoying the way he filled her so deeply, not wanting to lose this feeling. The way he filled her pussy, stretching it open very gently with his hard cock was such a turn on to her. Moving her hips slightly, she felt him slide deeply into her confines even more if that was even possible.

As the two moved in union where sweat began to create beads of sweat against their bodies, Patrick shivered, as he pushed Robin back slightly, sliding one palm against her right breast where his mouth lowered onto her nipple, latching his lips right around the hard nub. Pushing his hips upwards, as he rocked his hips hard and fast, he wrapped his other arm around her, supporting her movements. He wanted to fulfill her desires completely and hoped that this was one of her fantasies.

Watching her lips part, as he looked up at her, as he suckled, nibbled, and tugged at her nipple with his teeth and tongue, he gasped in pure amazement. His covered cock, which was beginning to get coated with her slick juices where he was feeling her fiery heat grind against him back and forth and side to side. He loved how she moved and he wanted to make her feel so hot.

"Ahhh fuck," Robin growled out, as she bounced up and down, feeling him pound into her, while her hands slid up into his hair, massaging his scalp. Her hands slid from his hand to his shoulders, squeezing them, as she worked her hot sex over and over, and then slid her hands over his back, gasping to how he tugged at her nipple, rolling his tongue across her hard nipple.

"Baby… I love you… so much," Patrick panted, as he arched his hips into hers, pumping his hips harder and faster, sliding both of his hands now onto her hips, guiding her up and down his rigid member, which was getting coated in her sweet, feminine juices over and over each time he buried himself inside of her. He looked into her eyes and he smirked at the sight of her just like this, who looked so… beautiful. Robin always looked good no matter what she was doing.

Robin could feel the cool wetness gush from her pussy, which only meant she was getting closer and closer to her climax that he was causing each time he moved deeper and harder inside of her. She was surprised she was lasting this long. As he moved his mouth to her other breast, giving it the same attention that he gave to her other breast, she let a sweet cry of pleasure leave her pretty lips.

"I love you too, baby… so much," Robin managed out, moving her hips harder and faster, thrusting her hips with every ounce of energy she had inside of her. With her pelvis hitting his, she gasped out, loving how hot he made her feel, and the pleasure was oh, so sweet.

Patrick could never get tired of hearing her say those three, special words. After all, he had loved this woman ever since he saw her at the waiting area for her daughter's memory. Smirking at the memory against her right breast, letting his tongue loll on out, teasing the areola against her breast.

Grunting against her nipple, Patrick was feeling his thighs tighten, as well as his groin, panting heavily to the severe pleasure that was going to make the both of them feel a whole lot better. He gripped her bottom in his large hands when he began to let go, feeling her sweet confines gripping onto him so tightly, shooting his seed deeply into the latex condom.

Robin's body began to shake with pleasure, as she began to hit her peak when she felt him beginning to convulse around the two of them, holding her ever so tightly. Her breathing hard and raspy just like his and she could not control herself. Robin let her body slump against Patrick and she sighed out of happiness when he leaned back against the mattress where this was the night where everything was going to change for the two of them.

**Present**

Robin smiled at Patrick and she simply nodded her head, as she stared lovingly into his eyes. "Yes, our whole future, and what a wonderful future it is too."

"Of course… we're going to have a baby."

Patrick grinned, as he placed a kiss on her lips, and he rubbed her stomach where their baby lied, simply rubbing her belly. "Oh yes… and you know with both our friends and family that this baby's going to be spoiled just like Brenda Rae and Lucas are."

Robin smiled at Patrick and she nodded. It was only the beginning, and in the end, it was only her instincts. She was a fiancé to the most beautiful man ever and she was a wonderful mother to Brenda Rae. Now, she got the chance to be one to Lucas, along with the baby growing inside of her. Robin and Patrick were finally get what they wanted and it all started because of their instincts of being wonderful parents.


End file.
